


Lux Aeterna

by mare_tenebrarum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Assault, Dark, Explicit Language, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Out of Character, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mare_tenebrarum/pseuds/mare_tenebrarum
Summary: Близится пятая годовщина окончания войны. Гарри и Гермиона вынуждены работать под прикрытием в Азкабане, чтобы узнать важные сведения, которые помогут министру Кингсли сохранить положение, неустойчивое из-за политических интриг. В одной из камер Азкабана содержится Беллатрикс, уцелевшая в битве. Миссия находится под угрозой срыва из-за непредвиденных обстоятельств. А Гермиона Грейнджер оказывается по другую сторону баррикад, где ей придётся выживать со своим заклятым врагом.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> я не буду концентрироваться на подробностях задания Гарри и Гермионы, из-за которого они оказались в Азкабане, потому что это совершенно не важно.  
> история будет жёсткой, героям придётся много преодолеть, как и мне.  
> циссамиона очень лёгким фоном.   
> надеюсь, что верный читатель останется со мной до конца, как бы тяжело ни было.  
> и вообще, что вы мне сделаете, я старый больной дед
> 
> все права принадлежат Джоан Роулинг  
> к сожалению, мой уровень английского языка бесстыдно низок, хотя понимаю я больше, чем могу сказать, и я не могу выложить эту историю на английском языке, но может быть, найдётся кто-нибудь такой же как я, кому хочется прочесть о любимых героях на другом языке, так сильно, что он готов читать с помощью переводчика.  
> с уважением и любовью, Алла.

Olafur Arnalds — Brotsjor  
Empyrium — Lover's Grief  
podval capella — madness

В ту ночь сгорело дерево. Молния неожиданно ударила рядом с Норой, и никто не вздрогнул вопреки обыкновению. Никто не стал прилагать никаких усилий, чтобы потушить пылающее дерево. Оно не упало, напротив, упорно продолжало стоять и гореть, распространяя запах жжёной древесины. Все просто вернулись к своим делам. В конце концов, каждый из тех, кто находился в доме, видел вещи и куда страшнее.

Уже позже, сидя в старом уютном кресле на чердаке, Гермиона смотрела в окно на то, как тлеют обугленные ветви. Отовсюду просачивался горьковатый древесный запах вперемешку с запахом мокрой земли так концентрированно, что можно было ощутить на кончике языка. Словно пропахло само время. В небе, заволочённом чернотой, слабо проступал бледный лунный шар, по краям казавшийся обитым бархатом. Лишь изредка ветвистые молнии расчерчивали тёмный небесный покров, а где-то на горизонте, между землёй и небом залегла серая полоса. Гермионе нравились молнии, несмотря на пугающую схожесть с теми вспышками, какие бывают от заклятий. Несмотря на смертоносность, таящуюся в этой красоте. А может быть, дело заключалось как раз в этом устрашающем сочетании опасности и красоты. Но об этом Гермиона предпочитала не думать.

Когда она услышала позади себя шаги, рука Гермионы впервые за вечер неожиданно дрогнула. Она выронила свою палочку, которую зачем-то держала всё это время, словно намереваясь унять всё ещё продолжающееся мучительное тление. Оказавшийся рядом Гарри наклонился, чтобы поднять палочку, а затем передал её Гермионе.

— Спасибо, — её голос прозвучал тихо и очень устало.

Гарри посмотрел на неё, и в его зелёных глазах блеснуло нечто такое пронзительное и живое, что Гермиона едва не отвернулась, не в силах вынести этого взгляда.

— Ты тревожишься? — спросил Гарри, усаживаясь на подоконник.

Послышался тяжёлый вздох. Гермиона склонила голову, теперь, когда полумрак смазал его черты, всматриваясь в лицо друга. Она помолчала, словно прислушиваясь к поразившей тело немоте. И всё же внутренности скручивало от тупого чувства, не дающего расслабиться и забыться. Она определённо точно испытывала тревогу, но говорить не хотелось, потому Гермиона попросту кивнула. Сейчас скрывать чувства было совершенно ни к чему, с Гарри никогда не требовалось контролировать эмоции или что-то объяснять. Вот и теперь он только мягко усмехнулся.

— Вот и я тоже.

Они оба испытывали подавленность из-за места, где им предстояло провести довольно продолжительное время, не говоря уже обо всей опасности. Гермиона чувствовала уверенность относительно принятого решения, но мысль о замкнутом пространстве приводила её в ужас, как бы сильно она ни старалась не поддаваться панике. Она предпочла бы открытое сражение или любые другие действия, не подразумевающие ограничение свободы и пространства. Гермиона уже ощущала, как стены вокруг неё сужаются, оттого и не могла уснуть.

— Что ты чувствуешь, зная, что она будет там? — внезапно спросила Гермиона, скорее ощутив, чем увидев, что по лицу Гарри скользнула тень. Он напрягся и сразу как-то вытянулся, как если бы для него не осталось ни одного удобного положения.

Гермиона замерла тоже, прислушиваясь к собственным чувствам. Даже воздух, казалось, натянулся, загустел. Гарри тяжело и протяжно выдохнул, прежде чем пожать плечами.

— Я чувствую гнев, — голос Гарри прозвучал надломленно, словно на мгновение он вернулся в тот самый миг, когда на его глазах жизнь Сириуса оборвалась. — А затем пустоту, словно, знаешь, она и это у меня отняла. Я бы хотел злиться, потому что иначе, мне кажется, будто я предаю его. Когда не испытываю никаких чувств к ней.

Он замолчал, пытаясь оторвать нитку, торчащую из рукава. Гермиона проследила за его движениями и усмехнулась.

— Я боюсь, что если каким-то образом увижу её, — заговорила она тише, чем до этого, и потому Гарри взволнованно взглянул на неё, — то всё окажется обманом. И я не справилась с последствиями…

Гарри опустился рядом и положил ей руку на плечо.

— Ты пережила это, — твёрдо произнёс он, — а ещё ты самый выдающийся мракоборец в истории. Не спорь, все говорят об этом. И это правда. У неё нет влияния на твою жизнь и никогда не было. Мы победили, Гермиона, и она живёт с этим.

Гермиона сглотнула, всматриваясь в тёмное пространство. Небо разродилось дождём, и тот теперь барабанил по крыше, бросался в окна, создавая тот непередаваемый, тихий и уютный стук. Несмотря на множество битв и препятствий, с которыми они сталкивались, Гермиона всегда испытывала чувство безопасности, когда шёл дождь. Словно пелена воды была способна оградить от всего дурного. Гарри завозился за её спиной, а затем она ощутила, как на плечи легло что-то мягкое и тёплое.

— Спасибо, — проговорила Гермиона, когда Гарри накрыл её пледом, пропахшим сухими травами.

— Не засиживайся слишком долго, — он бросил на подругу тревожный взгляд, словно чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что уходил. Но также Гарри чувствовал, что должен оставить её сейчас.

— Мы пережили войну, — вдруг произнесла Гермиона, поворачиваясь к Гарри, остановившемуся у двери, — как странно, правда? Иногда мне кажется, что всё это было во сне. Но, если я проснулась, где же облегчение?

— Думаю, это цена победы, Гермиона, — сказал Гарри мягко, но взгляд его вспыхнул в лунном свете, размытом каплями дождя так, словно прямо сейчас перед Гермионой оказался тот мальчик, которому только предстоит отправиться в лес, чтобы вверить врагу свою жизнь. Он моргнул, прогоняя наваждение, и, наконец, ушёл.

Из-за тепла и мерного постукивания дождя о стекло Гермиону разморило, и она почувствовала, как всё ближе и ближе к ней подбирался сон. Тело, словно налившееся свинцом, не сопротивлялось грядущей неге, хотя ещё совсем недавно Гермиона решительно собиралась бодрствовать. Исчезло окно, исчезли стены и старые мётлы, свалившиеся за стол, заставленный всякими магловскими предметами. Исчез запах жжёной древесины.

Поле, бесконечное пшеничное поле под тяжёлым небом колыхалось от порывов ветра и напоминало море и пенные волны. Гермиона шла, ощущая засевшее в груди чувство тяги, такой силы, что рёберные кости казались ей раскаленными. В пространстве было много тёмно-синего света, серого и оранжевого, как если бы после апокалипсиса, почему-то Гермионе всегда казалось, что конец света был бы именно таких цветов, насыщенных, почти тяжёлых. Мокрая земля под ногами впитывала её следы, словно запечатлевая человеческое присутствие. Кончиками пальцев Гермиона то и дело касалась колосьев. И было в этом действии нечто такое, что придавало происходящему таинственное или даже роковое значение. Бальзамический запах, поднимавшийся от земли, мешался со сладостью грозового воздуха, пробуждая странные ощущения, Гермиону охватывал какой-то болезненный восторг, и она знала, что нельзя поддаваться ему, она не должна наслаждаться этим чувством и всё же наслаждалась. Едва уловимый запах мяты и лимонной цедры заполнял пространство, заставляя Гермиону вдыхать глубже и идти быстрее. К нему примешивались и другие. Упоительный аромат, наполненный разнообразными составляющими, дурманил, вызывая обрывки воспоминаний, которых у неё быть не должно, но она вдыхала и видела леса, стоящие древесной стеной, тёмные поместья, где в садах кружатся сухие листья. Видела реки: бурлящие, пенные, выбрасывающие рыбу на гладкие камни. Но впереди было поле, бесконечное пшеничное поле.

Закат наливался цветом, разбавляя серость и синеву рдяными всполохами умирающего солнца. Гермиона увидела дерево, одиноко стоящее посреди поля. Она уже видела его раньше? Оно было чёрным: его ствол, его ветви, словно выгоревшее. Гермиона замерла прямо перед ним, хотя ещё мгновение назад была довольно далеко. Её обдало волной запаха лимонной цедры, мяты и полыни — свежесть и горечь, которыми, казалось, пропитались даже волосы Гермионы. И даже через эту разнообразную палитру ароматов пробивался самый сильный — запах гари. Гермиона обошла дерево, почувствовав прилив боли в груди, словно рёбра налились медью, и тогда увидела её. Женщина стояла спиной, обнимая себя руками. Гермиона видела её длинные пальцы, сомкнутые на предплечьях, длинные тёмные волосы, скрывающие спину. Приглядевшись, Гермиона увидела, что они мелко вьются.

Она протянула руку, испытывая потребность прикоснуться до такой степени, что кожа на пальцах зудела. Но женщина вздрогнула, едва ощутив близость чужой руки, и подалась вперёд, из-за чего копна чёрных волос дернулась, разметавшись. Гермиона отдёрнула руку, увидев, как с кончиков волос стали срываться яркие оранжевые искры, будто они тлели и вспыхивали от каждого движения. Но когда женщина ринулась вперёд, удаляясь, Гермиона поняла, что снова движется, преследуя, страшась потерять. Как если бы боялась упустить единственно важное в своей жизни. Женщина удалялась, оставляя после себя сноп искр, они жгли лицо, плечи, но Гермиона следовала за ней, уверенная в том, что если остановится, то её жизнь закончится. Кто-то смеялся, громко и безумно. Она знала этот смех, но никак не могла вспомнить. Её незнакомка остановилась у одной из стен, и только тогда Гермиона поняла, что находится в каком-то старом доме, но она не помнила, чтобы заходила в дом, она даже не видела дома, и вот же он. Разве она не была здесь всегда?

Боль пронзила её руки, Гермиона вскрикнула, увидев, что кожа на руках стала пузыриться и плавиться, она бросилась к стене, у которой стояла женщина, но та отступила, и Гермиона упёрлась горящими руками в стену, которую постигла та же участь. Сначала обои плавились и пузырились, а потом вспыхнули, и вот огонь разросся, он захватил всё пространство, как и невыносимый жар. Гермиона пыталась закричать, но ничего не выходило, губы страшно болели, сомкнутые и немые. Тогда женщина с искрящимися волосами повернулась, она повернулась, но Гермиона не увидела её лица, кто-то резко выдернул её из огня, и она, подобно загнанному зверю, забилась в истерике, пытаясь сбросить с себя чужие руки.

— Гермиона, — бормотал голос, чужой, размытый, — ты в порядке, это только дурной сон, ничего больше.

Воздух был чистым, она могла дышать. Выталкивая горячее дыхание, Гермиона вдруг различила того, кому принадлежал голос. Гарри крепко держал её, но, не сковывая больше движений, он давал ей понять, что она может освободиться в любой момент. В дверях стоял испуганный Рон. Стакан воды в его руке подрагивал на весу. Перехватив её взгляд, Рон двинулся к ним, опускаясь перед ней и улыбаясь как полный кретин.

На душе стало невероятно легко в то самое мгновение, как Гермиона поняла, что просто спала и в настоящей реальности нет ни огня, ни женщины с тлеющими волосами. Друзья рядом, ничего страшного не случится. Они победили.

Между небом и землёй пролегла малиновая полоса света, небо стало прозрачно-серым, словно капрон. Гермиона чувствовала себя измученной ещё больше, чем вечером накануне. Вещи она собрала ещё задолго до последнего ужина в кругу друзей. Да и брать с собой было практически нечего. В Азкбане у неё отберут всё, и, тем не менее, иллюзия некоторой собранности вселяла в неё спокойствие. Её палочка осталась у Рона, он пообещал, что сохранит её в целости, в чём Гермиона очень сомневалась, но в сложившейся ситуации это беспокоило её меньше всего. Утро выдалось довольно прохладным, спускаясь после горячего душа, она ощутила озноб, но сказать, был ли он вызван прохладой или тревогой, Гермиона не могла. Всё семейство Уизли уже собралось за столом, Молли суетливо носилась от плиты к столу. Было довольно забавно наблюдать за её ухищрениями в обычные дни, это всегда успокаивало Гермиону, неотрывно наблюдающую за происходящим. Теперь же суета миссис Уизли скорее пробуждала ещё большую тревогу и дискомфорт.

— Поешь, милая, — горячо проговорила она, увидев Гермиону. Она едва сдерживала слёзы, с самого начала не одобряя затею Ордена провернуть это опасное дело. И всё же миссис Уизли держалась изо всех сил, прекрасно понимая, что её переживания никак не помогут ни Гарри, ни Гермионе.

Гермиона мягко улыбнулась, усаживаясь между Джинни и Роном, обычно споривших по каждому поводу. Сегодня оба были притихшими. Джинни не отпускала руку Гарри, беспокойно крутя обручальное кольцо на его пальце. Они поженились в прошлом году, было большое торжество, безумно красивое и пышное, словно этим они оба пытались выразить нечто такое, на что им не хватало слов. Гермиона всегда с улыбкой вспоминала о том дне, и даже теперь, зная, что Джинни очень тяжело переживала предстоящую разлуку, она не удержалась от тихой усмешки. Есть не хотелось совсем, но Гермиона заставила себя съесть тост и несколько апельсиновых долек. Возможно, позже она пожалеет о том, что её последняя домашняя трапеза была столь скудной, но прямо сейчас ей и запах еды казался невыносимым.

Молчаливая обстановка угнетала, но оживлённые разговоры казались бы ещё более неуместными. Совсем скоро её и Гарри заберут из Норы, чтобы доставить в Азкабан. К новым личностям и она и Гарри уже привыкли, готовясь к заданию на протяжении нескольких месяцев, заучивая истории тех, кем им предстояло притворяться под оборотным зельем. Гермиона радовалась, если в такой ситуации радость вообще была возможна, тому, что у них было время привыкнуть к своим новым личинам. Женщина, чью суть Гермионе предстояло олицетворять на протяжении длительного времени, не была жестокой убийцей или психопаткой, но очень долго и исправно служила Волан-де-Морту. Когда её поймали, она уверяла, что находилась под заклятьем Империус, но это не помогло сохранить ей свободу. Она располагала ценными сведениями, знала всех, кто состоял в рядах пожирателей смерти, и некоторых согласилась выдать при определённых условиях, одним из которых являлся перевод из Азкабана под надзор менее жестокий. Также она подтвердила, что оружие, о котором ходили слухи после окончания войны, действительно существует, что спрятано оно самим Волан-де-Мортом. И теперь его ищут отчаявшиеся, но уцелевшие последователи Тёмного Лорда. И это самое оружие якобы способно окончательно пошатнуть и без того неустойчивое положение нового министра магии.

Доверие к министерству магии после окончания войны было разрушено, и Кингсли изо всех сил старался вернуть магическому миру стабильность и уверенность в безопасности. Но политические интриги даже в полуразрушенном волшебном обществе цвели подобно сорнякам. Тюрьма Азкабан, отстроенная сразу после финальной битвы и принявшая множество новых заключённых, получила статус самостоятельного органа власти, что не нравилось ни министру Кингсли, ни совету министерства.  
______________________________________________________________________

Гермиону и Гарри забрали почти сразу после раннего завтрака. Оборотное зелье было принято после того, как они покинули Нору в сопровождении нескольких членов Ордена Феникса, набравшего после войны молодых союзников и функционирующего, как и прежде, в большой секретности. Когда руки Гермионы опутали магические кандалы, она едва не забилась в панике, чувствуя себя не опытным бойцом под прикрытием, а незрелой девчонкой, боящейся, что её поймают в запретной секции библиотеки. Та Гермиона могла испугаться и не чувствовать вины за свою реакцию, но сегодняшняя версия той девочки просто нее имела права на страх, уж точно не после того, что пережила во время войны и после неё.

И всё же скованность движений, неизвестность пути, по которому её вели с закрытыми глазами, вызывали в ней всё новые приливы дискомфорта. Гермиона изо всех сил пыталась взять себя в руки, и когда почувствовала, что она и её сопровождающие, наконец, ступили на территорию Азкабана, ей всё же это удалось. Привычные за последние годы ожесточённость и хладнокровие затопили сердце Гермионы. И она, продолжая идти по каменному полу, облегчённо вздохнула. Хотя напряжённая атмосфера, тяжёлый и сырой воздух угнетали Гермиону, она продолжала контролировать собственные эмоции. В конечном итоге прямо сейчас она олицетворяла совсем другого человека.

Она чувствовала близость Гарри, который в сопровождении ещё нескольких охранников следовал впереди неё. У самой камеры с её глаз сняли повязку и грубо втолкнули внутрь. Узкая и сырая камера вызвала прилив тошноты, Гермиона вскрикнула, падая на мокрый каменный пол. Сильно ушибленное колено тут же вспыхнуло болью, заставляя сжать зубы. Она подняла голову, взглянула на молодого охранника, мерзко ухмыляющегося и перекатывающего между зубов зубочистку, которую он тут же выплюнул на пол. На лице Реджинальда Стоуна, за личиной которого скрывался Гарри, мелькнула ярость, но, помня о миссии, он вернул себе контроль и, перехватив взгляд одного из охранников, даже ухмыльнулся, будто одобряя действия своих подчинённых.

— Даже жалко, что она пожирательница смерти — произнёс вдруг один из мужчин, тот, что стоял ближе к Гарри. Его взгляд казался затуманенным и похабным, что заставило Гермиону вздрогнуть, — я бы с удовольствием развлёкся.

Остальные загоготали, а Гарри, нахмурившись и сжав кулаки, дёрнулся.

— Даже не думай, Адамсон, — прошипел Гарри.

Охранники озадачено уставились не него, и тогда его губы растянулись в жуткой улыбке. Гарри разжал кулаки и стряхнул невидимый мусор со своего плаща.

— Эта крошка только для меня.

Остальные понимающе закивали, ухмыляясь. Адамсон сосредоточил внимание на Гермионе и рявкнул:

— Шевелись! — он грубо поднял её с пола, затем вытащил из угла длинную цепь, грохот которой отозвался гулким эхом в пространстве. Гермиона чётко уловила чей-то крик, а затем и пение. Сердце её беспокойно сжалось, а тошнота, кажется, усилилась в десятки раз.

Руки её уже не были скованы магией, однако, когда охранник потянулся к её шее, она дёрнулась. Разозлившись, тот пнул её под ребро, и она зашипела от боли.

— Что, грязная шлюха, — загоготал Адамсон, — привыкла к уютным допросным и теперь слишком хороша для камеры? Но разве ты не хочешь надеть своё ожерелье?

Только теперь Гермиона увидела, что в руках мужчина держал ржавый ошейник, прикреплённый к цепи. Она сглотнула и несмело выступила вперёд, чтобы позволить заковать себя. Холодные руки Адамсона неосторожно скользнули по коже, оцарапав её острым краем застёжки. И Гермиона услышала щелчок.

— Дом, милый дом, — протянул второй мужчина, снова бросая на неё жадный взгляд.

По легенде Имельду Браун последние несколько месяцев уводили на допросы, где она на самом деле встречалась с членами Ордена. В одну из таких встреч решено было совершить подмену. И вот вместо Имельды, на длинной цепи, подобно дикому животному, металась Гермиона, всё время норовя залезть пальцами под ошейник, чтобы уменьшить трение кожи о ржавый метал. Дышать было тяжело из-за насыщенного влагой воздуха. Из-за соседней стены раздался шум, за которым последовали крик и грубые ругательства. Охранники, наконец, оставив Гермиону, жадно прислушивавшуюся к голосу, звучавшему то громче, то тише, но всё равно неразборчиво, направились к заключённой, которая гремела цепями, когда замолкала. В отличие от памяти Гермионы. Этот голос она узнала бы из тысячи.

Крики, теперь уже охранников, стали громче, сменяясь то насмешками, то звуками ударов. Заключённую били, но она снова принималась сыпать ругательствами. Нутро Гермионы клокотало от множества чувств, леденящих и сразу обжигающих. Она знала, что насилие в стенах Азкабана не редкость, об этом ходило множество слухов, но оказаться так близко, осязаемо… Лёгкие горели, как после изнурительной пробежки, стены давили, серость, серость, всюду эта серость. И близость самой опасной пожирательницы смерти явственная до скрученных внутренностей.

Её били, прямо сейчас. Гарри видел это? Может быть, и он был тем, кто при помощи грубой физический силы пытался утихомирить Беллатрикс Лестрейндж? Гермиона поморщилась от подобных мыслей. Гарри не стал бы, если, конечно, не пришлось…

Её крик, как в самые тёмные времена, терзал слух и память Гермионы, а старый шрам, въевшийся в кожу, там, под оборотным зельем, налился раскалённой болью.

Эта женщина заслужила боль, не Гермиона. Но осознание, что прямо сейчас Беллатрикс, беспомощной, не имеющей ни своего величия, ни власти, причиняли боль, только усугубляло состояние Гермионы. Она как в тумане добралась до места, которое с трудом можно было назвать даже настилом. Тонкая, провонявшая сыростью тряпка, нечто напоминающее подушку и одеяло. Гермиона брезговала даже трогать это, но силы покидали её, и она опустилась на пол, упираясь руками о каменную стену. В узком проёме, служившим чем-то вроде бесполезного окна, мелькнула тень. Гермиона сразу же ощутила, что это. Их присутствие нельзя спутать ни с чем в этом мире. В камерах были окна, чтобы заключённые всегда видели, что между ними и свободой находятся самые страшные стражи. Беллатрикс замолчала, слышалась только ругань охранников и дальние крики других заключённых. При каждом движении цепь Гермионы скрежетала. Этот звук, противный и напоминающий о её положении, въедался в сознание. Он был так близко. Из-за того, что цепь была подведена к ошейнику, даже не перемещаясь, Гермиона всё равно слышала свою несвободу. Она не выносила неволи и всё же со всех сторон была закована.

Добровольно.

Гермиона не слышала, как уходили охранники, время словно сделало скачок, и вот теперь она, лежащая на грязной подстилке, подняла голову, ощущая её тяжесть. Она знала, что первое время будет тяжело, несмотря на всю подготовку и прошлые заслуги. За всё то время, после битвы, она окончила учёбу, обезвредила множество опасных и тёмных волшебников. Золотое трио, как их называл весь волшебный мир, осталось на волне величия и по сей день. Но теперь, оказавшись в мрачном и угнетающем месте, Гермиона не чувствовала себя ни героиней, ни привилегированной. Она была беспомощной узницей. И кому пришла в голову идея, что в своем положении она сможет добыть хоть какую-то информацию?

Дыхание снова участилось, грудную клетку сдавило. Гермиона поднесла руки к груди, словно это могло чем-то помочь. Ошейник натирал, оцарапанная кожа зудела от воспаления. Страшно хотелось пить, от запаха сырого камня снова начало мутить. Волосы спутались и вымокли. Она в Азкабане среди грязи и тесноты, среди тех, кого презирала.

Гермиона попыталась подняться, загремев цепью, конечности словно свинцом налились, но ей удалось вернуть контроль над телом. Она вспомнила о сладком и тёплом запахе выпечки, от которой отказалась ещё сегодня утром. Утром… небо за окном было тёмно-серым, с сизым отливом, и Гермиона понятия не имела, сколько сейчас времени. Как бы хотелось увидеть друзей, увидеть Гарри, хоть что-то из прежней жизни, чтобы продержаться.

Шум и перешёптывания не смолкали, словно сами стены вибрировали от впитываемых голосов, лихорадочных, безумных. Отовсюду слышался звон цепей, бормотание и звук капающей воды. Азкабан не смолкал ни на мгновение. В углу, в скоплении каменных обломков, Гермиона различила шорох, совсем близко, будто бы такое и впрямь было возможно. Цепь в соседней камере гремела, как если бы Беллатрикс ходила из стороны в сторону, ведомая своим безумием.

Гермиона, дрожа всем телом, зачем-то прислонилась к стене, покрытой каким-то отвратительным налётом. Она прислушивалась, в надежде различить чужие движения. Она там, она там. Её аура просачивалась даже сквозь камни, Гермиона чувствовала её острее, чем ошейник на своей шее. Кожа покрылась холодной испариной, а сердце зашлось в тяжёлом и гулком стуке. Гермиона вдруг ощутила себя пустой оболочкой, внутри которой гуляло эхо. Эхо пережитого кошмара. Эхо змеиного шёпота, втекающего в уши. Она разгребла кучку камней, скопившихся в углу, и обнаружила небольшое выскобленное отверстие, прямо между полом и стеной. На языке Гермиона ощутила привкус горечи, захотелось вытереть и рот, и язык, но она знала, что ей не стереть того момента, того чувства, когда там, на полу Малфой-Мэнора волосы Беллатрикс на мгновение попали ей в рот. Почему-то это тогда отпечаталось сильнее всего, даже сильнее боли.

Она опустилась ниже, снова прислушиваясь, потому что звуки за стеной замерли, и на мгновение Гермионе почудилось такое же гулкое и тяжёлое дыхание, как у неё самой. Что сейчас делала эта женщина из её кошмаров, и по сей день иногда выплывающих в ночное время? Лицо, отпечатавшееся на изнанках век.

— Я знаю, что ты слушаешь, — вдруг раздалось глухое и вкрадчивое шипение, пробирающее до костей.

Гермиона отпрянула от стены и упала на спину, пачкая и без того грязную одежду ещё больше. Она ударилась головой, а ошейник впился в плоть ещё сильнее. Она едва подавила крик, когда услышала раскатистый смех.

Ей предстояло провести здесь множество дней и, возможно, месяцев.

Пахло гарью.


	2. Chapter 2

**Immediate Music — Prelude To Paradise**  
Diary of Dreams — Grey the Blue  
I Monster — Who Is She? 

_Можно быть чудовищем и не осознавать этого._

Ночью началась гроза. Вспышки света, проникающие в узкое оконце, бросали на пол и стены камеры чудовищную тень дементора, который парил прямо за окном, неотрывно наблюдая и выжидая, когда получит хотя бы повод. Его близость ощущалась даже сквозь каменные стены, временами Гермионе казалось, что она чувствует лёгкие прикосновения его драной мантии, яростно развевающейся на ветру вопреки его собственному оцепенению. Настолько бездвижной была его фигура, что становилось только хуже от одного лишь взгляда на него. Озноб пробирал до костей, и тонкое подобие одеяла ни капли не согревало, а тюремная роба уже пропиталась влагой и была холодной, так что неприятно прилипала к телу, и собственная кожа казалась воспалённой.

Гермиона старалась не жаться к стене, и без того леденящей спину. Она дрожала, пытаясь согреться и уснуть под тихое бормотание, выбивающееся из общего гама звуков. Слов она не разбирала и потому только сильнее раздражалась, сдерживая крик. Всё, чего ей хотелось, немного тепла, поспать и чтобы эта женщина заткнулась, наконец. Но у каждого свои способы спасаться в холоде бессонной ночи. Может, её пугало безмолвие, может, она боялась, что если замолчит, то перестанет существовать, Гермиона позволила себе усмешку, потому что была убеждена в том, что не существовало ничего, что могло бы вызывать в женщине за стеной страх. Она там, она беспрестанно движется, всегда ли она в движении? Перед глазами предстал тёмный силуэт: мутный, зыбкий, словно тень, слоняющийся от стены к стене; выцветшая роба, посеревшая от сырости и грязи; спутанные волосы и длинные пальцы, придерживающие цепь. Гермиона помнила, какими хваткими могут быть эти руки, а от мысли, что метал цепи под ними стал тёплым, замутило. Гермиона пыталась вырваться из этих мыслей, не касаться воспоминаний, но чем сильнее о чём-то хочешь забыть, тем чаще об этом вспоминаешь, особенно когда источник памяти так близко.

Она была там. Но ненависти не было, отвращение, страх, досада, даже ярость, но не ненависть. Гермиона вообще никогда не испытывала ненависти, даже тогда, судорожно выгибаясь под ней, пытаясь закрыть своё сознание от её змеиного шёпота, даже тогда ненависть не приходила и Гермионе было не за что цепляться.

Гермиона прерывисто втянула воздух, когда тень словно увеличилась в одно мгновение. Она увидела, что дементор приблизился к окну. И, подавив желание отступить настолько, насколько позволяла цепь, Гермиона сцепила зубы и сделала уверенный шаг вперёд, а затем ещё один, показывая ему, что не страшится, что он не получит власти над ней. И тогда он несколько раз дёрнул головой, замотанной будто рваными бинтами. Он пытался подкормиться, но зачарованное стекло не дало ему такой возможности, отчего его попытки выглядели ещё более ужасающими.

Сырость, царящая внутри камеры, пропитавшая, казалось, весь мир, въелась в волосы и кожу, прикасаясь к себе, растирая холодные руки и плечи, Гермиона чувствовала этот запах, чувствовала, что её кожа становится такой же скользкой, как камень окруживших её стен.

Голова раскалывалась после удара, тяжёлая, разламывающая боль, стиснувшая виски и затылок, не давала трезво мыслить, и сонливость давила на сознание всё отчаянней, отбирая силы. Гермиона провела здесь не более суток, но уже чувствовала себя на последнем издыхании. Словно липкая и вязкая субстанция, страх заполнял грудную клетку, возрождая в памяти все события давно минувших дней, когда спасение не представлялось возможным, когда пол под истерзанной спиной был столь же холоден и впивался в плоть неровными и острыми выступами. Что если она не выживет, что если она сойдёт с ума? Кто придёт за ней, кто облегчит её боль? До слуха донеслось хриплое пение, растянутые слова казались старыми проржавевшими крючками, цепляющимися за действительность. Голос леденил душу, сухой и злобный, он прорывал пространство и заполнял его своим бездушным отчаянием. Отчаянием убийцы. Как долго Гермиона должна прожить здесь, прежде чем сама запоёт так же?

Внутри вдруг поднялось огромное чувство с острыми краями — злость. Да, ей больно, холод проник повсюду, вытравив даже мысли о тепле, её бросили среди убийц и безумцев, но так ли далека она от них сама, чтобы это угнетало её в этот и без того страшный час? Гермиона поднялась, игнорируя ноющую боль в колене, растерла плечи руками, разгоняя кровь, и глубоко вздохнула, запрокинув голову. Где-то мелькнул синеватый отблеск люмоса, и пальцы заныли, истосковавшись по крепкому деревянному стержню, по магии. Гермиона даже взмахнула рукой. Скрежет цепи полоснул по слуху, и она дёрнулась, словно на мгновение забыла, что прикована. Вдали раздались шаги охранников. Прежде Гермиона слышала, что некоторые из них могли прямо посреди ночи разбудить заключённых, громко колотя по решёткам. Жестокости здесь всегда было с избытком, и никто ничего не хотел с этим делать. И сейчас она напряглась, отчего-то ожидая, что за шагами последует оглушающий шум. Но ничего такого не произошло, только в углу послышался тихий шорох, едва различимый на общем фоне по-прежнему стоящего гула. Кто-то скрёбся, словно тонким когтем прямо по кости. От этого звука внутренности скручивало, а противная, липкая дрожь разбивала тело. Бездумно, как девчонка, Гермиона бросилась к источнику звука, падая на колени, и с ужасом замерла, будто выжидая, как если бы никак не могла повлиять на грядущее.

Нечто длинное и острое проникало в щель в углу, выскабливая камень. Методично, выверено. Беллатрикс пыталась то ли напугать её, то ли и впрямь пробраться к ней. Гермиона не могла отпихнуть её руки, не могла выдернуть то, чем она скребла, она просто сидела и смотрела, едва различая движение в полумраке.

— Прекрати это! — наконец крикнула она и испугалась собственного голоса, надрывного, но сильного. — Слышишь, прекрати сейчас же!

— Заткнись, — раздалось в ответ, — я всё равно доберусь до тебя, — она практически пророкотала эти слова, и сила угрозы, таящейся в них, едва не отбросила Гермиону на спину.

Она запаниковала, сердце сорвалось на бешеный ритм, страх проник в сознание, подавляя, но Гермиона вдруг осознала самую простую истину: Беллатрикс при всём её огромном желании не преодолеть этой стены. Странное чувство скопилось в груди, поднимаясь всё выше и выше, а затем раздался смешок, неожиданный до такой степени, что Беллатрикс перестала скрести, а Гермиона прижала пальцы к губам, будто сомневаясь, что он вырвался из её рта.

— Ты, отвратительная предательница, — заговорила Беллатрикс снова, — думаешь, никто не знает, что ты продалась Ордену? Но они не помогут тебе, клянусь, я сверну твою мерзкую шею без всякой магии.

Последние слова потонули в смехе, не безумном, не злобном, но торжествующем. Она была так уверена в конечном итоге, что Гермиона против воли испытала восхищение и задумалась, какие отношения связывали Имельду и Беллатрикс, общались ли они через эту самую прощелину. А ещё Гермиона подумала о том, что, кажется, она дала Беллатрикс причину или цель для выживания. Ненависть даст Беллатрикс силы продержаться в этом безумии так долго, как только Гермиона сама продержится в этих стенах.

Сильный, резкий порыв ветра ударил о стену, Гермиона инстинктивно закрылась руками, такой сильный был звук. И только Беллатрикс методично продолжала скрести. Упорная, ядовитая и устрашающая даже за каменным барьером. Гермиона вдруг легла на пол — на ней давно не осталось и чистого пятнышка, так что переживать о брезгливости не пришлось. Её поразило чувство, когда точно знаешь, что чего-то делать не следует, что так можно только навредить себе, но отчего-то упорно продолжаешь делать. Она присмотрелась к щели, пытаясь увидеть в полумраке сосредоточенное и наверняка искажённое яростью лицо Беллатрикс, словно желая проверить, совпадут ли его черты с теми, что по сей день всплывают в её кошмарах.

В этот момент скрежещущий звук прекратился, камеру залила ослепительная вспышка синеватого света, а в небе раздался небывалый грохот, словно оно сдвинулось и начало рушиться. Целое мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, застыв, словно два каменных изваяния. Чёрные глаза, словно пробоины в пустоту или бездну, где нет ничего, за что можно было бы ухватиться. Сплошная невесомость и мёртвая тишина. Отвращение затопило нутро, смешавшись со старыми страхами. Ей показалось, будто нечто ледяное и склизкое коснулось её сердца. Гермиона едва не закричала, спешно поднимаясь. Она пошатнулась и, не удержавшись на ногах, затёкших от неудобного положения, упала на стену, ударившись о край решётки плечом.

Она ожидала смеха, что он раздастся и поразит пространство, как болезнь, но ничего подобного не последовало. Гермиона услышала только звон цепи и шаги. Это было хуже всего, потому что неясность пугала ещё больше, чем привычная реакция пожирательницы смерти.

У холодной стены Гермиона просидела вплоть до раннего утра, когда в камеру ворвались двое уже знакомых ей охранников и наставили на неё палочки. Она не успела толком сообразить, когда на неё обрушился столп холодной воды. Она открыла рот в крике и тут же закашлялась, так как довольно сильная струя угодила ей прямо в горло, и Гермиона едва не захлебнулась. Мужской гортанный смех смешался с шумом воды. Гермиона выставила руки, пытаясь защититься, но что толку. Она забилась в угол, накрыв голову руками и крича в собственные колени, пока не почувствовала, что поток воды ослаб, а затем и вовсе исчез. Сердце колотилось, руки и ноги практически онемели от холода, мокрые волосы облепили шею, а ткань тюремной робы всё тело. Дрожа, Гермиона подняла голову, отмечая, что вымокло и всё вокруг, на полу образовались лужи, вода, скопившаяся в отхожей яме, медленно убывала.

Один из охранников, Адамсон, подошёл к ней и грубо схватил за грудки, усмехаясь, когда из её рта вырвался вскрик. Он всмотрелся в её лицо, а затем обернулся к напарнику, всё ещё державшему палочку на весу.

— Мы принесли тебе новый наряд, — проговорил он, другой рукой хватая за подбородок и крепко сжимая — останутся синяки — затем толстыми пальцами убрал с её лица мокрые волосы и придвинулся. — Как тебе бодрящий душ?

Он улыбнулся, и Гермиона увидела ровные, красивые зубы, отчего стало ещё больше не по себе. Улыбка такого человека должна отталкивать, настораживать, чтобы его гнилое нутро отчётливо проглядывалось. Невольно Гермиона подумала о Беллатрикс, то ли от того, что в их последнюю встречу та улыбалась так же, подчёркивая свою ужасающую красоту. От которой, казалось, будто ничего хорошего и доброго в этом мире не осталось, то ли от того, что она сейчас кричала, извергая проклятья, видимо, проходя ту же процедуру, что и Гермиона несколько мгновений назад.

Второй охранник двинулся в их сторону, а затем бросил на промокший слой тряпок ещё одну. Такую же робу, что была на ней сейчас. Но хотя бы сухую, она уцепилась за эту мысль, представляя, какой тёплой покажется сухая ткань, когда коснётся холодного и мокрого тела.

— Чего же ты ждёшь? — прошептал Адамсон, кивая на тряпьё.

Гермиона обмерла от пронзившей её мысли, что они будут смотреть, как она переодевается. Дрожь хватила тело с новой силой, и она яростно замотала головой и дёрнулась, пытаясь вырваться из крепкой хватки охранника, но тот рассмеялся.

— Погляди-ка, Карл, она стесняется, — в его смехе слышалось нечто зловещее, так смеются безумцы перед бедой.

Они делают так с каждым? Поливают ледяной водой, а затем унижают, заставляя раздеваться перед ними. Они наслаждаются, видя страдания других, в их глазах заключённые не больше куска мяса, с ними обходятся хуже, чем с животными. И теперь Гермионе предстояло познать в полной мере на себе силу чужой власти, до того жалкой и презренной, что делалось ещё гаже. Это были люди бесчестные.

Она заметила, как между ними блеснуло что-то, а затем острый кончик кинжала вспорол ткань её одеяния, задев кожу под ребром. Охранник дёрнул руку вверх и раздался треск, а затем вниз, снова задев кожу. Он отстранился, убирая кинжал в ножны так быстро, Гермиона увидела только, как сверкнули камни на его рукояти. Слишком дорогая вещь для такого человека. Тут он снова приблизился и, как бы она ни пыталась воспротивиться, когда второй натянул цепь, едва не свернув ей шею, Адамсон схватил за края мокрой, разрезанной ткани и дёрнул вниз, обнажая тело Гермионы. Стало ещё холоднее, кожа покрылась рябью, но руки свести ей не дали.

— Я отпущу, — снова заговорил Адамсон, и взгляд его водянисто-голубых глаз стал зловещим, — если ты очень медленно наклонишься и поднимешь это чёртово платье, и так же медленно наденешь его на себя. А мы просто проследим, чтобы оно хорошо село.

Тот, что звался Карлом, засмеялся так громко, что даже Адамсон вздрогнул. Его имени Гермиона не помнила или не знала, да и был ли в том толк. Этот человек не достоин имени. Пусть и остаётся безымянным. Гермиона наклонилась, но ногой Адамсон выбил ткань прямо из-под руки, ухахатываясь и наблюдая за тщетными попытками узницы скрыть свою наготу от жадных взглядов. Имельда была красива и наверно даже больше, чем просто красива. Именно это всегда и ужасало. Ведь за красотой скрывалось нечто страшное, чему нельзя воспротивиться своевременно, ведь ты уже обманут и растерян, а чужое жало, скрытое за красотой, глубоко в груди. И они смотрели на неё вожделенно, будто никогда не видели женщины.

— Убери руки, грязнокровое отродье! — крик Беллатрикс заставил охранников рассвирепеть и сместить своё внимание с Гермионы, но облегчения она почему-то не испытала.

Может, оттого, что послышался глухой звук удара и звон цепей. А перед глазами возник образ распластавшейся на полу женщины, которую теперь, кажется, пинали. Она бы много отдала, чтобы не слышать этого, не так близко.

— Пойди, посмотри, чтобы Седрик не слишком увлекался, — прорычал Адамсон, — ещё забьёт её до смерти, как того придурка в прошлом месяце.

Гермиона похолодела от ужаса из-за мысли, что человеческая жизнь, какой бы она ни была, не бралась в расчёт этими людьми. Это то, о чём следовало доложить. Как и о тех издевательствах, через которые заключённым приходилось пройти, чтобы получить элементарное удовлетворение своих физических нужд. Но Гарри всё не приходил, и Гермиона начинала переживать помимо прочего, что действие оборотного зелья может закончиться раньше, чем она примет новую порцию.

— Чего это ты так за неё переживаешь? — недовольно пробурчал Карл, вскидывая голову. — Да хоть бы и убил…

— Сначала, — яростно перебил его Адамсон, приблизившись к нему, — эта сука ответит за все свои деяния лично передо мной, — он понизил голос, и Гермиона прислушалась, поглядывая на комок смятой ткани, лежащей поодаль от неё. С трудом различая последующие слова, она потянулась к одежде, но застыла, — мой брат погиб от её рук. И она оскорбила его память. Так что я сыщу с неё должок.

Он тяжело дышал, стискивая кулаки, но потом вдруг изменился в лице, и Гермиону замутило от дурного предчувствия. Что-то нехорошее назревало, и его зловоние распространялось в воздухе, подобно сырости, охватившей всё вокруг, и обволакивало беззащитную кожу, впитываясь в поры.

Когда появились ещё двое охранников, а следом за ними Гарри, Гермиона наконец вздохнула, но лишь на мгновение, потому как следом осознала, что всё ещё обнажена. Она горела от стыда, но всё же ей захотелось обнять друга до такой степени, что заныли кости. Одно его присутствие принесло и смятение, и долю успокоения. Оба охранника притихли, услужливо глядя на начальника, сопровождающего тех, что принесли еду.

— Долго вы здесь тереться будете? — резко спросил Гарри, сверля взглядом Адамсона, а затем, бросив мимолётный взгляд на второго, качнул головой, указывая на выход. Его лицо словно окаменело, и он старательно отводил взгляд от обнаженной узницы.

Охранники, сдерживая недовольство, покинули камеру, следом за ними ушли и те, что принесли поднос с едой, от взгляда на которую Гермиона испытала прилив желчи. Она бросилась к одежде, быстро натягивая на себя тонкую и более чистую ткань, а затем к деревянной чашке с водой, громыхнув цепью и едва не опрокинув поднос. Горло саднило от жажды, но, осушив практически моментально чашку, она едва не выплюнула всё обратно.

Оборотное зелье.

— Боже мой, — прошептал Гарри, склонившись над ней, — прости, я не мог подумать, что такое случится.

Гермиона подняла голову, и в её взгляде блеснуло нечто, отчего у Гарри скрутило желудок.

— Тебе придётся, — она сделала упор на это слово, хотя и говорила так же тихо, едва слышно, может оттого и прозвучал её голос так страшно, — тебе придётся на меня смотреть.

Он потянулся к её руке, на мгновение забывшись, и тут же отдёрнул её, заметив ужас, отразившийся на лице Имельды.

— Они что-то задумали, — произнесла Гермиона, брезгливо отщипывая кусочек от чёрствого хлеба. — Над заключёнными здесь издеваются.

Гарри кивнул, принимая к сведению слова подруги, и ткнул палочкой в чашку, чтобы наполнить её водой. Жадно и громко глотая, Гермиона опустошила чашку, не почувствовав и толики удовлетворения жажды, но попросить ещё отчего-то не осмелилась.

— Сегодня я переговорю с Артуром, чтобы тебя забрать отсюда, — твёрдо произнёс он.

— Нельзя, — прошептала Гермиона. Как бы сильно ей ни хотелось покинуть это место, она ещё ничего не успела сделать. И безумная мысль, посетившая её совсем недавно, не давала покоя. — Я должна расспросить Беллатрикс.

Гарри отшатнулся.

— С ума сошла? Ты выдашь себя и ничего не сможешь выведать у неё…

— Я разговаривала преступников и менее сговорчивых. Она импульсивна, а я довольно хороша в провокациях. В гневе она хоть что-нибудь да выболтает. — Заметила Гермиона, выгнув бровь. И в этот раз Гарри не нашлось, что возразить.

— Я просто не думал, что ты захочешь иметь с ней… — договорить Гарри не успел. Он резко выгнулся, и Гермиона схватила оставшийся кусок хлеба, словно поняв, что последует дальше.

Через мгновение поднос с остатками еды полетел в стену.

— Не нравится еда, — закричал Гарри, умоляюще глядя на Гермиону, в надежде, что она его простит. — Сиди голодная.

Проходившие мимо охранники одобрительно рассмеялись.

И снова Гермиона заметила, как Адамсон и тот, которого она видела вчера, но не видела сегодня, Томас, кажется, переглянулись. Тревога под рёбрами въелась с новой силой. Гермиона сжала хлеб в руке, когда решётка захлопнулась и на неё нанесли чары. Большая его часть раскрошилась на пол, Гермиона посмотрела на него с досадой.

День тянулся невыносимо долго. Ненадолго выходило солнце, пригрев каменный пол и часть стены, к которой жалась Гермиона. Но после небо снова налилось свинцом. Неотступный стражник вился перед окном, изредка пытаясь проникнуть внутрь и высосать хотя бы немного чужой энергии. Напротив её камеры была такая же каменная стена, расположение камер было таким, чтобы заключённые не видели друг друга. С другой стороны никого не было, потому что камера Гермионы располагалась в конце коридора, хотя где-то там, дальше, был поворот, насколько она могла вспомнить. Беллатрикс затихла, и Гермиона мучительно думала о том, с чего следовало начать, ведь ещё недавно Беллатрикс угрожала ей.

Вечером принесли ужин, состоящий из бурой жижи, видимо, олицетворяющей толчёный картофель, кусок плесневелого хлеба и воду. Гарри не пришёл, что вообще-то не должно было казаться странным, но Гермиона испытала новый прилив тревоги. Это жгучее, странно округлое чувство одолевало с каждым мгновением всё сильнее, будто Азкабан отнимал у неё и смелость, и уверенность в себе, он не оставлял ей пространства, надвигаясь, угнетая. Здесь всё было насквозь больным, пропитавшимся безумием и беспрерывным страданием. Запах сырости, запах мокрой пыли, ржа на цепях, ржа, въедающаяся в кожу и волосы, этот медный запах, схожий с запахом крови, не давал дышать полной грудью. Словно вдохнув, Гермиона больше никогда не избавится от Азкабана, никогда не выберется.

Ужасно клонило в сон, но разве могла она уснуть на холодном полу, на по-прежнему мокрой постели, и всё же она легла. Очень осторожно, стараясь лишний раз не шевелиться. Ей вспомнилась уютная комната в Норе, запах старой древесины и сушёных трав, мягкость свитера, связанного миссис Уизли. Гермиона всегда носила то, что вязала Молли, находя в этих вещах особое удовольствие. Они были сотканы не просто из шерсти и ниток, там была любовь — самая надёжная броня. После войны Гермионе не удалось вернуть родителям память, и это ломало больше всего. Это стало ещё одним пунктом в длинном списке потерь.

Молли и Артур приняли её, они стали её прибежищем, они боролись с её страхами и травмами, они убаюкивали кошмары и сдерживали гнев, которого в Гермионе было так много. Рон и Гарри являлись таким же постоянными константами в её жизни, опорой. В самое тёмное время Гермиона цеплялась за мысли о друзьях. Но теперь это вызывало только боль, неприязнь, потому что она не хотела, чтобы это чистое и светлое в ней соприкасалось со зловонием Азкабана. Он не осквернит это.

Желудок свело от голода, и Гермиона прижала горячие ладони к животу, надавливая и пытаясь унять неприятное чувство. Она уже не дрожала, хотя по-прежнему было очень холодно, но чем меньше она обращала внимания на это, тем дальше отступали чувства.

— Удивительно, как в тюремных стенах люди преображаются, — произнёс зловещий голос, вкрадчиво и растягивая слова, словно над самым ухом. Гермиона вздрогнула, ощутив волной по телу дрожь. — И как много о них можно узнать даже через плотный камень. Я чую твой страх.

— Я не боюсь, — прорычала Гермиона, устав от давящего чувства, от этого воздействия Беллатрикс. Она закована, она узница, у неё нет власти. — Уж точно не тебя. Ты поняла? Я. Не. Боюсь.

За тихим грудным смехом последовала фраза, от которой у Гермионы заклёкотало внутри:

— Но ты и не Имельда. Там внутри кто-то другой, кто-то жалкий и беспомощный. Я видела это в твоих глазах. Растерянная, слабая, но дикая.

Гермиона перевернулась на живот, скрыв лицо и притаившись, будто это могло спасти её от голоса, в котором звучала вся тьма, какая могла отозваться в человеке. Тысячи чудовищ, вскидывающих голову каждый раз, когда их заставляли звучать. Гермиона могла представить, как губы Беллатрикс растянулись в улыбке, она наслаждалась, выталкивая слова из своего рта. Это подействовало отрезвляюще, Гермиона приподнялась и подползла к щели, слившей их камеры в одно целое. Одна маленькая пробоина в непогрешимой броне Азкабана, проделанная Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. Рот наполнился слюной, дыхание участилось, внутри разрослись гроздья ярости, оплетая внутренности, такое приятное состояние, будто она всесильна, как если бы могла превзойти даже Беллатрикс.

— Как жаль, что ты ничего не сможешь с этим сделать, — насмешливо протянула Гермиона, она прижалась к стене лбом, продолжая говорить. — Как жаль, что тебе ничего не узнать, ведь, в отличие от тебя, я хорошо знаю, кто ты, — она закрыла глаза, чуть качая головой и прижимаясь сильнее. Как будто желая прижаться к лицу Беллатрикс, чтобы сказать:

— Ведь может так сдаться, что я пришла за тобой? — Гермиона отчаянно вжималась в стену, до боли, до побелевших пальцев, будто и впрямь стремясь проникнуть, преодолеть барьер. Злое чувство, зреющее в груди, разбухало, крепло, всё тело обуял жар, какого не было прежде. Мучительно хотелось причинить боль, и если бы раньше подобное желание вызвало бы укоры совести, может быть, испугало, то теперь Гермиона не чувствовала вины.

Беллатрикс громко втянула воздух, прогнав новую волну дрожи по спине Гермионы. Казалось, что в этот момент из мира исчезли все звуки, оставив только их двоих. Сладость, отозвавшаяся на языке Гермионы, свидетельствующая о том, насколько она взвинчена и как сильно ей хочется спустить с поводка все свои чувства, копившиеся долгие годы на дне души. И чтобы одно за другим они пробили эту стену, проникли в грудную клетку Беллатрикс и разорвали её изнутри, медленно и мучительно, чтобы она закричала, впервые закричала, как человек, который страдает, которому боль невыносима, а не приносит удовольствие. Есть ли в этом мире что-то, что способно причинить ей боль? Есть ли в этом мире что-то, что она любила бы с упоением?

Так много вопросов, которым нет ответа, о которых прежде Гермиона даже не думала, пока не оказалась так близко от своего мучителя, от безжалостной убийцы. Когда она сталкивалась с кем-то жестоким, Гермиона никогда не спрашивала себя, есть ли в нём что-то хорошее, что-то, заставляющее сердце болезненно сжиматься. Чем дорожит этот человек? До тех пор, пока жизнь не обрушила на неё мощь и бессердечие Беллатрикс. Тишина, опустившаяся на Гермиону, была чудовищной, гулкой. Она слышала только биение своего сердце и как Беллатрикс жадно втягивает воздух.

— Я чувствую на тебе следы своей магии, — восторженно прошептала она, ударив ладонями по стене, — так уж ли я тебя не знаю?

Гермиона от неожиданности опустила руки, упираясь в пол. И тут что-то холодное коснулось её ладони. Она опустила взгляд и оцепенела, увидев пальцы Беллатрикс, дотянувшиеся через щель до её ладони, а теперь и до запястья, царапнув кожу. В то же мгновение Гермиона отскочила, не удержав крика. И тогда раздался тот самый безумный смех.

— Я ведь сказала, что доберусь до тебя, — всё с тем же болезненным восторгом проговорила Беллатрикс, кончики её пальцев исчезли в темноте, и только теперь Гермиона осознала, что наступил вечер.

За окном бесновался дементор, всё пытаясь проникнуть через окно, словно чуя неладное. Его движения, когда он чуть отклонял голову, словно втягивая воздух, напомнил Гермионе о том звуке, о жадном вдохе Беллатрикс, прежде чем она учуяла свой след на теле Гермионы.

Что-то горячее и густое стекло по руке. В панике Гермиона дёрнула рукав вверх, обнажая открывшиеся раны старого шрама.

_Грязнокровка._


	3. Chapter 3

**Control Light — Horrisonant  
Max Richter — Path 5 (Delta)  
Olafur Arnalds — Eulogy For Evolution (2007) — B4. 37:04/38:37**

Дым заполонил всё вокруг, пробрался в каждую щель, забил лёгкие, и надсадный кашель вырвался из груди, смешавшись со звуком страшного треска, как если бы раскалывались горы и огромными кусками падали на землю. Ничто не могло сгладить этого звука, ничто не могло вытолкнуть из её рта плотный, как вата, дым. Воздуха не было, только гарь, бесконечная, порабощающая гарь и плотная белая завеса, в которой нельзя разглядеть и собственной руки. Она не могла пошевелиться, кашель свалил её на колени, заставляя хвататься за горло, что-то мешало. Гермиона забралась дрожащими пальцами в рот, пытаясь достать из горла то, что мешало дышать, словно дым стал плотным и забил глотку. Рвотный рефлекс, срабатывающий каждый раз, стоит только коснуться корня языка, мучительно усложнял дело, но она продолжала, наконец, ей удалось ухватиться за что-то, она потянула и с ужасом осознала, что это нечто длинное. Она тянула с трудом, чувствуя каждое движение, чувствуя, как оно тянется из её нутра. В висках стучало, её захлёстывало омерзением к самой себе, с губ капала кровь, и ладони вдруг тоже оказались изодранными, а она всё обхватывала нечто чужеродное и продолжала тянуть, надсадно кашляя и пытаясь вдохнуть. Всё было белым, и Гермиона опустила глаза, увидев, как через плотную завесу дыма прорезалась чёткая тёмная линия. Это были волосы, длинная плотная прядь чёрных волос, она была единственным, что проглядывалось в дыму. Горло было забито чужими волосами, всё становилось только хуже, сколько бы она ни пыталась освободить горло, оно лишь разбухало, и Гермиона, нащупав уродливый, выпирающий ком под подбородком, закричала, охваченная паникой. А прядь, которая свисала из её рта, начала тлеть, искры вспыхивали, расцвечивая пространство, и подбирались всё ближе к её лицу, Гермиона не могла больше тянуть, что-то мешало, а каждый толчок отзывался неимоверной болью. Огонь был всё ближе, ближе и пробрался в её рот, стёк по гортани, Гермиона горела теперь изнутри. А потом дым стал рассеиваться, и все чувства постепенно замолкали, оставляя одно самое яркое — тревогу. Глотка её по-прежнему была забита, она не могла глотнуть, не могла заговорить или закричать. Только беспомощно лежала на полу. Кто-то был здесь с ней, рядом, непозволительно близко. Кто-то сидел у её ног и смотрел на неё, она видела страшные чёрные глаза, и в них было что-то дикое, страшное. И, словно не владея собой, Гермиона протянула руку, но на деле казалось, что это к ней тянется рука, она не увидела, но почувствовала, как чужие пальцы проникли в рот, и вдруг всё снова стало повторяться, чёрные пряди, искрясь, выходили из её горла, оставаясь намотанными на чьи-то пальцы. С гортанным криком, сорвавшимся с губ в тот самый миг, когда дыхание к ней вернулось, Гермиона проснулась.

В сознание постепенно возвращались и гудящее от чужой бессонницы пространство и крики, и шепотки. Гермиона тяжело дышала, выталкивая горячий воздух с хрипом. Азкабан не спал, почти никогда не спал. Она взмокла, кожа блестела в лунном свете от пота, тело было липким, а волосы спутались и вымокли от грязи. Гермиона, дрожа, лежала на холодном полу. Шрам на руке, проступивший накануне вечером, жгло от боли. Но беспокоило её не это. Пальцами, перебитыми дрожью, она осторожно и боязливо прикоснулась к шее и, едва не заплакав от облегчения и осознания, что это всего лишь сон, обнаружила, что на горле нет никаких выпуклостей, а дыхание, пусть и с проскальзывающими хрипами, но было свободным. И всё же щёки обожгло горячими слезами. Легче от них не стало, напротив, появилась какая-то тупость и пустота в грудной клетке.

Азкабан действовал быстро и губительно, неудивительно, что многие заключённые сходили с ума или умирали: обращение к живым людям было по-настоящему скотским, в этом Гермиона убедилась на личном опыте, не верилось даже, что это магическое сообщество — его немаловажная часть. Ей становилось страшно при мыслях о том, что она ничего не добьётся и не сможет отсюда выбраться. Она будто теряла себя, проведя здесь всего пару дней. Но ещё больше пугало подкрадывающееся безумие. Она чувствовала, как её клетка становится меньше, сжимается, пусть камни и оставались неподвижными. Как липкий смрад безумия пробирается в её сознание, заражает сны. И не знала, как долго на самом деле сможет продержаться, оставаясь при этом собой.

Гермиона снова коснулась своей шеи, на этот раз, чтобы убрать налипшие волосы и собрать их на одну сторону. Они были длиннее, чем она привыкла, оттого порой пугалась, открывая глаза после тех жалких клочков сна, что могла себе позволить. Кожа по-прежнему была липкой от пота и грязи, себя же Гермиона чувствовала воспаленной, как если бы всё тело было охвачено жаром изнутри, а снаружи ледяной стужей. Она с трудом сглотнула вязкую слюну и облизала пересохшие губы. Мучительно хотелось есть, голод терзал её даже во сне, но от мысли о тюремной еде становилось тошно. И всё же Гермиона понимала, что должна есть, чтобы не ослабеть.

Она отползла от стены, поправила лежанку и, несмотря на всё ещё острую брезгливость, накрылась той тканью, что по какой-то злобной иронии здесь называли одеялом. Рядом послышался шорох, и она вздрогнула, вслушиваясь. Гермиона только теперь вспомнила, чем закончился прошлый вечер и всё то, что сказала ей Беллатрикс. Хуже всего в её памяти отзывалось прикосновение пыльных пальцев и обломленных ногтей. На одно мгновение, только одно крохотное мгновение, Беллатрикс и впрямь добралась до неё. И теперь её присутствие ощущалось так же остро, как её пальцы на коже Гермионы и открывшиеся раны старого проклятья. Потрясение было столь велико, что собственная плоть исторгла из себя эти оскорбительные буквы, прорвав чувствительную в этих местах кожу, будто Гермиона хоть когда-нибудь нуждалась в напоминании. О том, что часть неё самой обнажилась под оборотным зельем, Гермиона почему-то вовсе не тревожилась. Она прислушивалась изо всех сил, словно чувствуя острую потребность именно в этом. Её дыхание различалось в общем гаме и являло собой ужасный звук. Гермиона на миг представила, каково было бы заглушить его, заглушить по-настоящему, навсегда, и тут же поморщилась от собственных мыслей. Она убивала прежде, но только из необходимости, защищаясь. Она всегда искала обходные пути, зачастую попросту рискуя жизнью. Но она была готова на этот шаг, потому что проще было заживлять собственные раны, чем оплакивать тех, кого ей пришлось убить. Многие восхищались этой её способностью сохранять жизнь даже преступникам, но были и те, кто презирал её за это, принимая милосердие и человечность за слабость. Но даже увидев, что таким образом Гермиона пыталась избежать выхода собственного гнева, удержать жестокость, которая порой вырывалась из её сердца, когда она теряла контроль, они стали презирать её ещё больше. Её уважали, боялись и презирали.

Однажды на задании им пришлось сражаться с двумя оборотнями, один из которых утащил ребёнка, Гермиона и Гарри преследовали его, пока Рон пытался устранить урон, нанесённый этой ужасной дракой. Оборотень полоснул Гермиону по руке, и она выронила палочку. В лунном свете её кровь показалась чёрной, а зверь взвыл, учуяв запах крови. Девочка в его когтях плакала, и он разорвал её под истошные крики Гарри и Гермионы, тогда они оба потеряли контроль, но только Гермиона бросилась на огромного оборотня с голыми руками. Это был животный порыв, отозвавшийся горечью на языке, обострилось всё: обоняние, вкус, слух, она действовала стремительно и не была похожа на человека. Она была на одном уровне со зверем, чья природа побуждала его совершать зло. Гермиона же была человеком. Она не помнила, что происходило дальше, а Гарри никогда не хотел об этом говорить. Ведь когда луна исчезла, на месте оборотня лежал растерзанный человек. Вспоминая о той ночи, он делался замкнутым и глаза его блестели от слёз. А Гермиона с той поры поклялась себе, что больше ни один человек, преступник он или нет, не погибнет от её руки. Пусть тогда всё замяли, но это не сняло с её души горечи вины и презрения к себе. Это не избавило её от уродливого шрама на животе от острых когтей.

И вот теперь она снова поддалась моменту, позволив себе помыслить о том, чтобы забрать чью-то жизнь. Никакая месть не стоила пролитой крови, даже если это была кровь Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, громко дышащей за каменной стеной.

— Что тебе снилось? — неожиданно прошептала она ядовитым голосом, и Гермиона инстинктивно схватилась за шею, ощутив нахлынувший жар кошмарного сновидения, будто вернулась туда на миг. — Ты так кричала, — протянула Беллатрикс почти мечтательно, и Гермиона представила, как при этом она облизывает растрескавшиеся губы, может, потому, что сама сделала так же, ощутив жжение, когда слюна попала в трещинки. — Не будь сейчас ночь, я бы с удовольствием послушала ещё.

Гермиона не ответила, не находя в себе сил на игры. Даже мысли в собственной голове казались непомерно тяжёлыми, и хотелось встряхнуть их, вынуть из страдающего разума. Не могла она думать и о хорошем, тщетно пытаясь воскресить воспоминания о друзьях и семье. О времени, проведённом в безопасности с ними, о свете солнца, о ветре и птицах, парящих над головой, о скрипе пера и запахе нового пергамента. О разного рода мелочах, причастных к её жизни.

Она снова задремала, от усталости клонило в сон, потому, несмотря на холод и дрожь, Гермиона ещё немного времени провела в дрёме. Утром появился Гарри, снова сопровождая охранников, ответственных за это крыло Азкабана. Он тревожно осмотрел её руку, проследив, чтобы Гермиона смогла выпить зелье. В его глазах Гермиона увидела борьбу — он ничем не мог помочь и терзался тем. За ними постоянно наблюдали, потому что Гарри пришлось несколько раз прикрикнуть на неё и оттолкнуть на пол. Он спешно отвернулся, увидев, как ткань робы Гермионы сползла на бок, обнажив заострившиеся плечо и ключицы. В тот миг ему показалось, что она провела здесь не дни, а годы. Гарри не мог возвращаться домой, но ему удавалось видеть друзей и членов Ордена, он выходил отсюда свободным человеком, в то время как Гермиона терпела унижения, издевательства и постоянно была в опасности. Об условиях жизни ему даже думать не хотелось, но кем бы он был после этого, если бы подавлял эти мысли? Гермиона была здесь, и он не пытался забыть об этом. Он считал Гермиону самым сильным и волевым человеком, которого ему доводилось знать, он знал, на что она способна. Но запертая в тюремной клетке, вынужденная скрывать свою личность, она была на грани. Азкабан умел ломать. И Гарри знал, что след, который это место оставит на них обоих, никогда уже нельзя будет забыть.

Дожёвывая сухую корку хлеба и почти не чувствуя плесневелого вкуса, Гермиона снова заметила, что охранники за спиной Гарри странно переглядывались. Их ухмылки вызывали волны озноба, неприятное чувство не давало ей проглотить хлеб, и Гермиона вдруг подавилась, закашливаясь и выплёвывая непрожёванные куски. Гарри уже уходил, когда другой охранник, с некрасивой кожей, пронёсся мимо него и с рёвом: «Что, сука, не нравится тюремная еда?» пнул Гермиону, склонившуюся над полом, в рёбра. Она вскрикнула и завалилась на спину, хватаясь за ушибленное место. Грязные волосы упали ей на лицо, и она хватала воздух ртом, продолжая отплёвываться то ли из-за волос, то ли из-за хлеба. В соседней камере громко хохотала Беллатрикс, звук был ужасным, словно крик вороньей стаи. Гарри, не задумываясь, бросился вперёд, но, поймав взгляд Гермионы, вместо Адамсона, остановился перед ней и схватил за волосы. При этом призывно звякнули цепи, и Гермиона поморщилась, хватаясь за руку Гарри. Он поднял её на ноги, стараясь причинить как можно меньше боли, но при этом сохранив вид ярости.

— Может, отсутствие обеда научит тебя уважению к пище, которую ты даже не заслуживаешь? — зашипел Гарри в лицо Гермионы, при этом легонько дёрнув её. От него пахло древесиной и кожей, чужеродный и отталкивающий запах.

Он обернулся к охраннику.

— Я хочу, чтобы никто из вас, — грозно произнёс он, — не прикасался к ней, я сам займусь её наказаниями, — он изобразил хищную улыбку, и Адамсон подхватил её, согласно кивая в явном одобрении настроя своего начальника. Реджинальд Стоун был известен особой жестокостью и извращениями в узком кругу, потому никого не удивляло, когда он вызывался пройти по тюремным коридорам вместе с подчинёнными, лично наказать какого-нибудь заключённого или посмотреть на чужие страдания.

Они все страдали, Гермиона чувствовала это, слышала и не могла избавиться от захлёстывающего, горячего чувства, из-за которого хотелось всё прекратить, усмирить чужую боль, и не только оттого, что она рождала в ней такую же, ответную. Жалость злила её, потому что всегда казалась низким чувством, далёким от сожаления или сочувствия, но, находясь в этих стенах, Гермиона испытывала его и не могла избавиться от спазмов, скручивающих органы каждый раз, когда кто-то кричал, прося выпустить его или убить. То, что сильные и жестокие люди, имевшие когда-либо ту или иную власть, становились беспомощными, ужасало, и Гермиона не знала, как объяснить или постичь природу этого ощущения. Наверное, чужое падение такая же страшная вещь, как и деяния этих людей, чьим отчаянием просолели стены Азкабана.

— Кто ты?

Гермиона дернулась от неожиданности и опустила взгляд на расщелину в стене, увидев тень, скользнувшую по полу. Вопрос был задан таким безоговорочным тоном, будто Беллатрикс не сомневалась, что ей не посмеют не ответить. Но Гермиона молчала, выжидая и вперив взгляд в неподвижную тень, залёгшую под камнями.

— Я спросила, — угрожающе и медленно прошипела Беллатрикс, и от этого звука будто стало холоднее и на тон темнее, а Гермиона поразилась её несгибаемой силе, веявшей от неё через камни, через ошейник, сдерживающий магию, даже слово её было ядовитым, — кто ты на самом деле?

Гермиона пошевелилась, зачесала грязные волосы назад, испытывая неприязнь от их соприкосновения с кожей. Она медленно и осторожно потянулась к тому месту, откуда шептала Беллатрикс. Словно повинуясь неясному зову, Гермиона опустилась так, чтобы встретиться взглядом с глазами Беллатрикс, прислонившейся к полу. На этот раз хладнокровие и решительность оказались сильнее страха и воспоминаний, причиняющих душевную боль. Так что Гермиона действительно твёрдо смотрела в глаза этой жестокой и бессовестной женщине. Глаза её, такие яркие на бледном исхудавшем лице горели чёрным пламенем, и на мгновение Гермионе показалось, что она действительно видит на дне их огонь. Но то было ликование и восторг, ведь Беллатрикс яростно вглядывалась в её глаза и отражала взгляд Гермионы. И дышать снова стало трудно, холод облепил горящее жаром тело Гермионы со всех сторон, он, подобно хищному зверю, набрасывался, жадно высасывая любые частицы тепла из тела.

Беллатрикс улыбнулась, с восхищением рассматривая чужое лицо, наконец, перед ней был кто-то, кому можно было бы причинить боль, кого она могла бы подчинить. Она приоткрыла рот, подобно любопытному ребёнку, рассматривающему новую игрушку.

— И почему ты решила, что я должна тебе ответить? — Гермиона вложила в эти слова как можно больше надменности и презрения. Она увидела, как исказилось лицо Беллатрикс от ярости, поражаясь тому, как что-то настолько красивое способно превращаться в уродливую маску. Беллатрикс оскалилась, обнажив белые и ровные зубы, которым смогла вернуть приличный вид после освобождения. Она молниеносно протянула руку, схватив только воздух. Гермиона успела отшатнуться и уберечь лицо от раны. Беллатрикс зарычала, пихнув горстку камней, и пыль от них попала Гермионе в глаза.

— Ты такая смелая, потому что нас разделяет стена? — протянула Беллатрикс, произнеся последние слова шёпотом. Она всегда умело играла голосом, одним этим своим действием повергая сердце любого человека в страх.

Гермиона перестала тереть воспалившиеся глаза и снова опустилась, чтобы посмотреть на Лестрейндж, она тяжело дышала, поднимая небольшие и едва заметные облачка пыли потоком горячего воздуха, выталкиваемого из её рта. Гермиона заметила кончик языка и с отвращением скривилась.

— Говорит женщина, которая помогала взрослому мужчине преследовать подростка. Ты не находишь, что это довольно странные наклонности? — голос Гермионы звучал язвительно, и это придало ей уверенности. Она с удовольствием отметила, как переменилась Беллатрикс. — Глупо бояться ехидны, у которой вырвали жало.

Беллатрикс кричала так сильно, но Гермиона вдруг почувствовала странное покалывающее чувство, растекающееся в груди. Оно переливалось и поднималось, выше и выше, пока не сорвалось заливистым смехом с губ Гермионы. Пока не заставило её перевернуться на спину, игнорируя боль ушибленных рёбер. Этот смех стал таким неожиданным удовольствием, что на глаза навернулись слёзы.

— Я убью тебя, — пророкотала Беллатрикс. — Слышишь, кем бы ты ни была, я сверну твою шею, позвонок за позвонком, я сделаю это голыми руками, по-маггловски, потому что такое отродье, как ты, не заслуживает смерти от волшебной палочки и любого другого заклятья.

По телу Гермионы прокатилась дрожь, но она снова перевернулась на живот, вглядываясь в искажённые черты лица Беллатрикс.

— Знаешь, мне всегда было сложно понять, почему ты и тебе подобные волшебники, так яростно защищавшие чистоту крови, прислуживали полукровке. Как-то нелогично, — добавила Гермиона, видя горящий взгляд чёрных глаз. — Хотя, какое значение это может иметь теперь, теперь, когда он мёртв, а ты гниёшь в Азкабане?

Она победно усмехнулась, ожидая, что Беллатрикс снова выйдет из себя, но та, напротив, притихла и, будто собрав всё свое хладнокровие, снисходительно улыбнулась, позволяя проследить, как затем её улыбка стала маниакальной и жестокой.

— Это ты думаешь, что всё закончилось, — сладко, будто испытывая наслаждение, прошептала Беллатрикс, — и все за стенами Азкабана, но вам просто дали немного времени. Ничего ещё не закончилось, моя дорогая малютка. Да, — усмехнулась Беллатрикс, увидев, как дёрнулась женщина перед ней, — я чувствую твою молодость, она бурлит под оборотным зельем. Не беспокойся, я никому не скажу. Зачем же терять возможность тебя помучить.

— Ты в цепях, — нелепо отозвалась Гермиона, она смогла заставить Беллатрикс проговориться, совсем немного, но проговориться. Но то, что она сказала, вызвало чувство липкого и вязкого страха.

— И ты действительно веришь, что это меня остановит? — Беллатрикс захохотала и, громыхнув цепями, резко подскочила, зашагав из стороны в сторону, бормоча что-то под нос.

Вышло солнце. Всего на несколько мгновений, и Гермиона сначала даже не поняла, что изменилось, а затем поднялась и встала перед окном в надежде почувствовать хотя бы далёкий отголосок солнечных лучей, но тут же между ней и солнцем появился дементор, стукнувший головой по зачарованному стеклу и заставивший Гермиону отскочить от окна. Виднелся только бледно-голубой край неба и всполохи черной мантии дементора.

Больше Беллатрикс с ней не заговаривала, и вообще казалась тише, чем обычно, что настораживало и в то же время давало хорошую возможность сосредоточиться и подумать. Гермиона размышляла над тем, что она сказала, намекая на то, что грядёт что-то ещё, нечто страшное. Но что может быть страшнее того, что они уже пережили?

Очень скоро наползла темнота, внутренности Гермионы сводило от голода, но обеда она была лишена, и потому, когда разносили то, что звалось едой, она сидела, забившись в угол, просунув пальцы под железную ленту, обвившую шею. Раны под ней жгло, и периодически они сочились кровью. Отчаявшись, Гермиона оторвала от подола неровный кусок ткани и просунула под ошейник, в надежде смягчить трение. Холод, голод и боль в совокупности подтачивали её разум, заставляя погружаться во мрачные мысли. И как бы ни сопротивлялась, Гермиона не могла выбраться из-под гнёта оглушившей её тревоги.

Несмотря на то, что ей удалось спровоцировать Беллатрикс, она не чувствовала того удовлетворения, на которое рассчитывала. Раздражение, смешиваясь с предчувствием беды, побуждало метаться по камере, подобно Беллатрикс, не стихающей, беспокойной Беллатрикс, поддерживающей гнетущее чувство, парившее над Гермионой. Было ли это связано только с будущим, которого так жаждала Беллатрикс, или с тем, что происходило в тюрьме, Гермиона не знала, ей не хватало сил разделить эти чувства и мысли.  
_________________________________________________________________

Гарри вечером не появился, и потому Гермиона забеспокоилась ещё больше, она не знала, продержится ли эффект оборотного зелья до утра, потому что шрам снова проявился. Что-то приближалось. Это чувствовалось в сыром воздухе, в тёмно-синем свете камеры, подкрашенном серебристым светом луны, выступившей из-за облаков. Снова начался дождь, казалось, что само небо стекает по стеклу, а раскаты грома напоминали звук камнепада, однажды Гермиона видела, как рушатся горы. Рон отвёз её туда, когда у неё начались кошмары, и они вместе колдовали, посылая заклятье за заклятьем до тех пор, пока камни не начали сыпаться с небывалым грохотом. Запах плесени стал ещё более ощутимым, холод снова прокрался под кожу.

Заметив движение, Гермиона и сама пошевелилась, вглядываясь в темноту. Факелы на стенах коридора сегодня не горели. Она услышала приближающиеся шаги и тихие разговоры охранников, следующих мимо её камеры. Гермиона вытянула шею, поморщившись, когда ошейник впился в плоть. Кто-то остановился перед её решёткой, и тогда двое других вернулись за ним.

— Ты чего уставился, Стэн? — с усмешкой спросил один из мужчин, по голосу которого Гермиона узнала, что это Адамсон, внутри у неё похолодело. — Эту нам трогать нельзя, — с притворным сожалением произнёс он, — нам ведь не нужны проблемы со Стоуном. Не переживай, и без неё повеселимся.

Они прошли дальше, и Гермиона тут же услышала, как загремела решётка с замком камеры Беллатрикс. Она вдруг поднялась на ноги, ведомая самыми нехорошими предчувствиями. Сердце забилось быстрее, а на лбу появилась испарина, которую она небрежно стёрла тыльной стороной ладони. Гермиона не понимала, что происходит, но на самом деле, в глубине души она уже всё знала и сопротивлялась осознанию. Когда Беллатрикс громко прорычала: «Что ты себе позволяешь, мерзкое животное?!», а затем послышался резкий и хаотичный звон цепей, будто она заметалась, запутавшись, Гермиона вскрикнула. Она не ожидала от себя этого, но в ней лихорадочно забилась мысль, что так нельзя. Просто нельзя. Жар охватил плоть, руки и ноги налились свинцом, она почувствовала себя безвольной и тяжёлой, тело отказывалось подчиняться. Всё стало каким-то далёким, будто реальность расслоилась и не осталось чёткости. Но крик Беллатрикс и страшные проклятья прорвались сквозь немоту, завладевшую Гермионой. Она с отвращением вспомнила тяжесть тела Беллатрикс, её мерзкие оскорбления и боль, которая растекалась под её руками, мягкость её волос, контрастирующая с жестокостью, что она исторгала. Тогда Гермиона хваталась за это, будто эта странная неуместная мысль могла помочь пережить ту четвертующую боль. Голова шла кругом, а мысли метались, подобно осиному рою, впиваясь жалами в стенки её сознания. Охранники насмехались, обрушивая удары на Беллатрикс, Гермиона слышала глухой звук, с которым кулаки врезались в чужую плоть, в живую плоть. И видела перед глазами, как эта женщина приставила палочку к горлу Невилла, как после с конца этой палочки слетело смертельное заклятье, забравшее Сириуса. Она была беспринципной, безжалостной убийцей, в чьей власти было огромное могущество, какое и не снилось ни одному из заключённых в этих стенах. Но она была бессильна перед тремя озверевшими мужчинами, желающими совершить отвратительное злодеяние.

— Я покажу тебе настоящее животное, — пророкотал Адамсон, очевидно, дёрнув цепь с такой силой, что Беллатрикс повалилась на пол, было слышно, как она сопротивляется, но тщетно. Звук, с которым цепь беспорядочно била по полу, вызывал приступы тошноты. — Научу уважать меня. С тебя причитается, сука, особенно теперь, — он пнул её, и цепь снова звякнула, — когда ты так похорошела на воле. Новые зубы тебе идут.

Видимо, он обратился к своим дружкам, потому что те загоготали.

— Отбивайся сколько хочешь, так даже лучше, — произнёс ещё один, с голосом, похожим на скрежет камней, — и кричи, никто не придёт, а если и явится, то только, чтобы посмотреть, как ты получаешь заслуженное.

Ругань Беллатрикс прекратилась, сменившись просто истошным воплем, и тогда Гермиона словно ожила. В груди свербило, как от продолжительного кашля. Крики вокруг стали ещё громче, казалось, что кричал весь Азкабан, отзываясь на то зверство, что уже происходило за стеной, всего лишь за стеной, Гермиона слышала каждый звук. И её трясло от стольких чувств, что ещё немного, и она упала бы на колени, но вместо того она неожиданно осознала, что её рот широко распахнут, выталкивая что-то жуткое, пронзительное, нечеловеческое. Она бросилась к решётке так быстро, что цепь резко натянулась и моментально дёрнула её назад, откинув на пол. Боль пронзила затылок, шею, но была такой далекой и чужой, потому что там, за стеной, была женщина, которой некуда отступать.

Нет, нет, нет, она не хотела этого, только не так, их нужно остановить, там же живой человек, живой. Человек, человек, человек. Живое существо, с чувствами, с памятью.

Руки, живот, плечи, дыхание. Сжатые пальцы.

Живое. Чувствует. Кричит.

Замкнутая. Безысходность.

Живое-живое-живое, с живым так нельзя.

Боль.

Пожалуйста, не нужно.

Она бессильна, такая свирепая и смертоносная, она бессильна перед самым ужасным.

Так нельзя.

Стены надвигались, пространство было горячим, но там, внутри, нещадно вскипало и разъедало, будто щёлочь, будто кто-то разлил внутри щёлочь, так страшно. То, что неизбежно предстоит ощутить одному, уничтожает неотступным знанием об этом другого. Необратимость страшит, всегда страшит. Черта, за которую не переступить обратно.

Гермиона жадно хватала воздух ртом, чувствуя, как подступает темнота, темнота, в которой крики становились только отчётливее, ярче. Крики переходили в вой, движения и звуки, движения и звуки. Зверский, грубый смех и безнаказанность. Нет людей, среди них нет людей. Цепи звенели, воняло сыростью и железом. Страшно было почему-то именно от мысли, что кто-то столь сильный не мог дать отпор, не мог избежать чудовищной участи.

Неизбежность.

Не получалось глотнуть, не получалось повернуть языком, Гермиона чувствовала себя парализованной. Там был человек. Дикая боль разламывала ладони, и Гермиона только теперь поняла, что это потому, что она бросалась на стену, молотила кулаками по камню и гремела цепями. По ключицам что-то текло, кровь, много крови, она разодрала подживавшие раны. Она бросалась на стену, бросалась на стену и вопила, смешивая свой крик с воплем Азкабана.

— Не смейте, прекратите немедленно, кто-нибудь, на помощь! — она орала до хрипоты и, срываясь, снова продолжала, будто могла достучаться. В горле саднило, казалось, ещё немного и она просто выплюнет связки на стены кровавыми ошмётками.

Там, за стеной происходило страшное, Беллатрикс так кричала, Гермиона не знала, что люди способны так кричать. Она слышала стоны и хохот, они говорили мерзкие вещи, они комментировали каждое своё движение. Их было трое.

Взгляд Гермионы упал на кончики пальцев, просунутых в расщелину между стеной и полом, она цеплялись за острый каменный край, окрасившись кровью. Свет луны, проливаясь повсюду, делал чужие очертания ещё более ужасающими.

— Проклятые животные! — в отчаянии заорала Гермиона, словно ощутив, как внутри что-то надломилось, она кричала, дёргая цепь и слыша откуда-то издалека, откуда-то с самой глубины себя всё происходящее, и не могла поверить, что всё это действительно происходило. Не могла контролировать своё тело, свои мысли и чувства, она бросалась на стену, создавая такой шум, что болезненное эхо заполонило её камеру, отражаясь от блестящих стен.

Она сыпала оскорблениями, такими, что сама поразилась бы, откуда знала подобные слова, если бы могла задуматься хоть на мгновение. Неважно, кем был человек за стеной, важно было то, что так нельзя. Гермиона не задумывалась о том, что дело было именно в Беллатрикс, что теперь они были на равных, они обе были беспомощны, и неважно, что они делали, важно было то, что ни одной из них оказалось нельзя рассчитывать на безопасность.

— Не верещи так, чёртова шлюха, — взревел один из охранников, не выдержав, и Гермиона с ужасом услышала, как следом загремела дверь решётки. Он приближался, и его шаги показались ей шагами великана, так они громыхали. Гермиона поняла, что она так же бессильна перед всем, что с ней случится. — Если хотела поучаствовать, сказала бы сразу.

Он открыл дверь её камеры, игнорируя возгласы своих дружков о том, что им может влететь от Стоуна. Но останавливать его никто не стал, когда он дёрнул цепь, а потом ударил Гермиону кулаком по лицу. Она задохнулась от боли, на внутренней стороне щеки тут же образовалась рана, Гермиона ощутила языком кровь. Карл, она разглядела его лицо в свете луны, он был зол и заведён, подобно охотнику, почуявшему вкус погони в тот самый момент, когда добыча опьяняюще и неизбежно близка. Он снял ошейник с цепи верным и быстрым движением, схватил вырывающуюся и кричащую Гермиону за предплечье и с яростной силой потащил за собой.

Он втолкнул её в камеру, где Гермиона с ужасом различила очертания тел на полу. Беллатрикс было почти не видно из-за навалившихся на неё мужчин. Один крепко держал её вытянутые руки за запястья, другой, Адамсон, быстро и с силой двигался, одной рукой, закрывая ей рот. Беллатрикс продолжала кричать, но из-за ладони, сдавливающей челюсти, выходило только мычание. Но этот звук был даже ещё хуже. Хуже в сотни раз. Удары продолжали сыпаться на неё, и Гермиона думала о том, что невозможно вытерпеть столько боли и по-прежнему оставаться в сознании, но Беллатрикс пыталась сбросить с себя охранника, безуспешно, но отчаянно пыталась.

Карл держал Гермиону, приставив к её шее палочку, дементоров на посту не было, Гермиона толком не знала, почему обратила на это внимание. Она попыталась закричать снова, но Карл другой рукой зажал рот ей и с такой силой, что она разжала зубы, и он едва не сломал ей челюсть, продвинув пальцы и чуть не вырвав челюсть из суставов. Гермиона чувствовала его грязные пальцы языком, тошнота подкатывала к горлу, дышать было трудно, но она всё равно пыталась вырваться, несмотря на упирающуюся в шею, прямо под ошейник в раны, палочку. По щекам текли слёзы, и больше всего на свете она хотела оказаться кем-нибудь другим, чтобы только не быть здесь, не видеть этого.

— Сначала мы посмотрим, — прошептал ей на ухо мужчина, обдав смрадным дыханием, — а потом присоединимся. Ты когда-нибудь пробовала другую женщину? Оо, — дрожащим голосом произнёс он, — я так хочу посмотреть.

Но Гермиона не слышала, она видела, как на Беллатрикс, продолжающую вырываться, сыплются удары и как Адамсон двигается. Внутри неё звонким эхом отдавался шорох, издаваемый движением тела и одеждой. И тут произошло нечто такое, заставившее кровь внутри сначала похолодеть, а потом раскалиться. Адамсон дёрнулся, громко застонав, и Беллатрикс отвернула голову, повернувшись лицом в сторону решётки и вдруг посмотрев на Гермиону, в полумраке блеснули её глаза, и то, что в них было, едва не лишило Гермиону рассудка. Нельзя найти ни слова, ни действия, чтобы описать это, нельзя представить, что такое можно увидеть. Но Гермиона видела, и перед глазами всё плыло от слёз.

Она повисла в руках охранника, лихорадочно качая головой и бормоча:

— Нет-нет-нет.

Придавленная к полу весом двух тел, Беллатрикс не прекращала издавать тот ужасающий звук, её задранная юбка, смятая под чужими бедрами, обнажила часть её бедра и Гермиона хотела отвернуться, но не посмела. Вернувшись взглядом к лицу Беллатрикс, Гермиона увидела, что её глаза не просто закрыты, они зажмурены. Беллатрикс было больно, очень больно, наверное, так, как никогда прежде. Никто не заслуживал такой боли. Она была почти без сознания, когда другой охранник сменил Адамсона, который вынул откуда-то из-за пазухи нож, и Гермиона очень хороша знала, какие следы оставляет это лезвие. Она напряглась и стала вырываться отчаяннее, игнорируя боль, инстинкт самосохранения отключился, будто его и не бывало. Когда Адамсон стал вспарывать кожу Беллатрикс, быстро и методично нанося короткие, но глубокие линии, Гермиона почувствовала, как всё её существо внутри и снаружи накрывает, будто плотной тканью. Тёмно-бордовой. Всё то злое и страшное, что она сдерживала годами, проснулось и подняло голову, подобно чудовищам, какие были в этом мире до людей. В ней никогда не было ненависти, потому что когда приходила ярость, места больше не оставалось ничему другому. Война оставила слишком глубокий след. Война показала, что у её монстров есть лица. Она отключалась от человечности, от того, что отличало её от животных и от этих людей, совершивших ужасное преступление. Там, под мерзкими телами, был человек, живой человек, скопище грехов, но все они меркли с низменными позывами тех, что терзали беззащитное тело, бесследно уничтожая всё человеческое в самой Гермионе. Чтобы спастись и прекратить чужие мучения, нужно было встать с ними на один уровень, и Гермиона не посмела себя удерживать. Хватит бессилия.

Сила поднялась и забурлила, сбрасывая оковы оборотного зелья, тот, что держал её, заметил произошедшие изменения, он почувствовал, и тогда он посмотрел, тогда он ослабил хватку.

— Гермиона Грейнджер…

Этого достаточно.

Вывернуть его руку, вырвать палочку и снять с себя ошейник заклятьем, ударить изо всех сил и броситься на того, что вскочил. Действовать, бить, рвать, рвать зубами вонючую плоть, кусок за куском, вгрызаться в одежду и ломать зубы, боль в пальцах и запястьях ничего не значит. Они должны были остановиться, должны были становить Гермиону. Но как остановить того, кто однажды был ранен так глубоко, что теперь не знал, где черта? Как остановить того, кто ради того, чтобы остановить одно зверство, совершил другое?

Лица она не видела, не могла, на его месте была пустота. Плотная, безликая масса. Он выбил палочку из её руки, но и это ничего, Гермиона двигалась так быстро, как думала, что никогда больше не сможет. Всё было алым, онемевшим, она слышала только биение своего сердца, тяжёлое дыхание и видела мелькающие вспышки из окружающего мира. Обхватила округлый подбородок и затылок, стремительно рванула, до хруста и лёгкой вибрации. Второй вскочил и с криком полетел на неё, замахнувшись ножом. Гермиона действовала быстро и чётко, рукоять ножа уже оказалась зажатой в её руке, а лезвие погружено в чужой живот. Рвануть вверх, легко, как взрезать ткань. Так сделал он однажды. Она вернула долг. Дыхание такое частое, в груди горячо и холодно, и странно, до одури странно. Блеснула вспышка от оглушающего заклятья, и Гермиону кто-то оттащил назад. Спиной она упиралась в чужое тепло, чувствовала, как быстро и сильно колотится чьё-то сердце. Запах сандалового дерева и пачули пробился под воспалённое, затуманенное сознание, и только когда она развернулась, то увидела искажённое лицо Гарри. Именно Гарри.

Вся грудная клетка, шея, лицо и живот были измазаны в чём-то горячем и липком, и быстро остывало. Она посмотрела на свои руки. Кровь. Всё измазано кровью, всё провоняло кровью. Где-то в углу хрипела едва живая Беллатрикс. Гермиона оглянулась до того, как Гарри успел её остановить. Вид выпотрошенного тела, лежащего у ног Беллатрикс, заставил Гермиону отскочить к другой стене и опереться на неё руками. Её стошнило.

Тот, что лежал с неестественно выгнутой шеей смотрел прямо на неё. Его глаза и рот были распахнуты. На мгновение ей почудилось, что она видит отражение в его белеющих зрачках. Руки Гарри были тёплыми, всё вокруг было тёплым и провонявшим железом, потом и семенем. Смерть кружила здесь и плясала, ликуя, восхваляя жертвы. Это её запах отдавал железом.

— Что произошло? — дрожащим голосом спросил Гарри, в его глазах стоял ужас. — Тише, тише, — он поднял руки, словно опасаясь, что прикосновения сейчас неуместны и Гермиона ещё не пришла в себя. Но она позволила ему снова прикоснуться к ней.

Тишина отступала, яростная немота тоже, Гермиона возвращалась в себя, заполняла пустоту. И долго смотрела на Гарри, прежде чем заговорить.

— Они напали на Беллатрикс, — Гермиона услышала свой глухой голос, и он показался ей чужим. — А потом забрали меня, чтобы я смотрела, и чтобы после…

— Я понял, — быстро кивнул Гарри, всё ещё держа её за плечи и стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что вся она залита чужой кровью. Он думал, что разозлится, что его охватит ярость и он добьёт того, что остался в живых и был в отключке, но всё, о чём мог думать, было перед ним. Гермиона.

— Я вырвалась, — прошептала Гермиона и посмотрела на Гарри так, что у того колени подогнулись. — Всё вышло из-под контроля, я знала, что делаю, я хотела этого, не могла остановиться. Гарри, они насиловали её и избивали, меня ждало то же самое. Гарри, — лихорадочно заговорила она, заглядывая ему в глаза и цепляясь за его рубашку скрюченными пальцами. — Никто не заслуживает такого. Но это, — добавила она и с презрением указала рукой на два мёртвых тела, — это было заслуженным.

Гарри резко прижал её к себе, не заботясь о том, какой след останется на его одежде. Это было неважно, прямо сейчас совершенно неважно. Беллатрикс на полу застонала и пошевелилась, потянув цепью, которой обмотали её шею. Она была не то в сознании, не то в бреду, избитая и изрезанная. Повсюду блестела кровь. Её юбка так и была задрана, и Гермиону, посмотревшую на неё, снова замутило. Тело вибрировало, горело, покрытое грязью и кровью.

— Мне нужно бежать, — эта мысль созрела внезапно и так чётко, будто уже была внутри давно.

— Гермиона, — возразил было Гарри, но остановился. Он хотел предложить обвинить Беллатрикс, эта мысль вспыхнула в нём, и Гарри уцепился за неё, сколь ужасна она ни была. Но, всмотревшись в её лицо, выдохнул, — ты должна бежать.

— А ты должен остаться и завершить миссию, — прошептала Гермиона, её начало знобить, скула ныла от удара, а прокушенная щека саднила. — Этот, — она кивнула в сторону Карла, который был оглушён, — выдаст меня и перевернёт историю, сказав, что я пыталась сбежать и напала на охранников. Я обратилась, он видел. Министерство объявит меня преступницей, — ясность мыслей вернулась к Гермионе, и она видела всю картину будто со стороны. — Кингсли не посмеет воспротивиться этому, иначе потеряет место и тогда начнётся неразбериха.

— Но что если наложить Империус…

— Разум охранников защищён от вмешательства, забыл?

— Всё время, что я буду в бегах, — снова заговорила Гермиона, — я буду искать оружие Волан-де-Морта, уверена, что это поможет всем и сможет оправдать меня.

— Но как ты…

— Я заберу Беллатрикс с собой, — быстро проговорила Гермиона, ещё не до конца осознавая, что действительно собирается предложить. Предупреждая протест друга и не обращая внимания на его вытянувшееся лицо, она продолжила так же быстро и твёрдо. — Она знает, где оно, она наш единственный шанс предотвратить очередную войну, Гарри, я не вынесу больше войн, я едва осталась человеком после одной.

— Она убьёт тебя, как только придёт в себя! — воскликнул Гарри, перекрывая по-прежнему продолжающийся гул голосов.

— Если не снимать с неё ошейник…

— Гермиона, — зашипел Гарри, — ей не нужна магия, чтобы убить.

— Она умрёт здесь, мучительно и медленно. Гарри, даже она, ты не станешь отрицать, не заслуживает того, что случилось.

Гарри опустил голову, едва заметно кивая. Он громко дышал, словно воздух проходил через него с трудом. Его пальцы крепче сжали плечи Гермионы, но она не попыталась отстраниться или вырваться.

— Доверься мне, — прошептала она и обхватила его щеки руками, призывая посмотреть себе в глаза. — Пожалуйста. Я справлюсь и спасу себя, Кингсли и всё магическое сообщество от новой беды. Но ей нельзя оставаться здесь, это то милосердие, о котором я прошу у тебя для неё и для меня. Помоги нам, — она подчеркнула это слово, — сбежать.

Гарри пристально посмотрел на неё, а затем решительно кивнул. Молодая женщина перед ним спасала его десятки раз, без неё они с Роном не продержались бы и дня. Он верил ей как никому.

— Хорошо. Я расскажу Ордену обо всём, мы придумаем план. И я выведу вас, — слова давались ему с трудом, — отсюда, чтобы ты могла трансгрессировать. Отправляйся на площадь Гриммо, возьми всё, что понадобится, чтобы продержаться. Я дам тебе фору, но не больше пары дней. Теперь нужно спешить.

Из-за пояса Гарри вдруг достал свою бузинную палочку и, протянув Гермионе, сказал:

— На выходе ты меня оглушишь, — голос его был взволнованным и низким, он оглянулся, а затем осмелился посмотреть на истерзанную Беллатрикс. — Но колдуй как можно реже, чтобы никто не мог отследить тебя. Ты ведь понимаешь, что за нами будут следить? Если кто-то заметит, что моя палочка исчезла, то искать будут её следы.

Гермиона кивнула.

После он достал из кармана пузырёк с зельем и сделал несколько глотков. Поморщился он не от этого. От мысли, пришедшей в голову, его окатило волной отвращения.

— Идти она не сможет, — прерываясь, произнёс он, а затем решительно направился в сторону Беллатрикс, как мог осторожно размотал цепь и отсоединил её от ошейника палочкой Стоуна. Было странно видеть, как до того он опустился на колени, а теперь, подсунув руки под тело, поднял безвольную Беллатрикс, она только ощутимо вздрогнула, что-то промычав.

Гермиона поражённо смотрела на друга, несущего на руках Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, женщину, которую он ненавидел, пожалуй, даже ничуть не меньше, чем Волан-де-Морта. Она лишила его последнего родного человека, да, у Гарри были друзья и Уизли, но Сириус — это словно нечто другое, его последняя связь с отцом и матерью. И теперь он держал эту женщину, жалкое, израненное тело, на руках, стараясь не прижимать её к себе и не смотреть. Но духу ему не хватало не потому, что в нём бурлила ненависть. В его руках были ошмётки человека, такой жалкой она выглядела сейчас.

Это страшно.

Страшно, когда кто-то столь могущественный оказывается жалким.

Они прошли по коридорам незамеченными только благодаря чуду. Гермиона без конца оглядывалась. Внутри неё всё клёкотало, тело била дрожь, руки не слушались, будто стали деревянными, чужая кровь, казалось, уже текла у неё в венах, настолько она была покрыта алым.

Факелы мерцали, отбрасывая на стены тени, Гермиона смотрела на напряжённую спину друга и безвольное тело на его руках. Она помнила, как брезгливо и с отвращением Гарри поправлял юбку Беллатрикс, стремясь прикрыть её бёдра в кровоподтёках и порезах. Ей срочно нужна была медицинская помощь, и Гермиона очень надеялась, что эта женщина не умрёт по дороге, иначе Гермиона могла погибнуть вместе с ней, потому что теперь Беллатрикс была единственным спасением и надеждой на свободу. О людях, которых Гермиона убила, она старалась не думать.

Не время.

Они дошли до кабинета, в котором работал Реджинальд Стоун. Гермиона болезненно поморщилась, увидев коллекцию оружия на боковой стене кабинета. Гарри как мог осторожно положил Беллатрикс на пол камина, откуда Гермиона должна была трансгрессировать.

— Ты уверена? — ещё раз спросил Гарри, словно и правда надеялся получить другой ответ.

— Назад пути нет, — отозвалась Гермиона, качнув головой.

Он кивнул.

— Идём, — проговорил он, и они молча прошли в другой конец коридора. — Здесь, — Гарри остановился, выдохнул и крепко обнял Гермиону. — Будь осторожна. Гермиона, — начал он напряжённо, словно собираясь с мыслями, — убей её, если почувствуешь опасность, хоть малейшую.

Гермиона только кивнула.

А затем наставила на него палочку и произнесла одними губами:

— Прости.

Последовавшее заклинание повалило Гарри на пол, и Гермиона, убедившись, что он не ударился головой, рванула к камину, где на полу металась Беллатрикс. Она понимала, что ей придётся прикасаться к ней. Брезгливость всё же уступила место сочувствию, и Гермиона осторожно приподняла Беллатрикс, просунув руки ей подмышки и обхватив безвольную женщину как можно крепче. Они обе были грязными, промокшими от крови и пота, тело под руками Гермионы оказалось ещё более худым и костлявым. Она зажмурилась, прежде чем стиснуть руки ещё крепче, а затем представила дом на площади Гриммо, и всё пришло в движение, завертелось, пронося перед глазами обрывки образов ночных улиц.

— Надеюсь, я не пожалею об этом, — прошептала Гермиона в волосы Беллатрикс и почувствовала, как та дёрнулась.

Через несколько мгновений они обе оказались на полу дома Блэков.

Было оглушительно темно.


	4. Chapter 4

**Olafur Arnalds — I Could Have Stopped It  
London After Midnight — Hate!  
Muse — Exogenesis: Symphony Part II**

Немота.

Словно заслонка в сознании между «до» и «после». Кто-то отделил нетвёрдой рукой, кто-то другой очнулся внутри и отодвинул её, заставил смотреть со стороны, смотреть из самой себя. Она рухнула на пол с глухим треском, пораженная болью, почти обезумевшая под телом, налившимся свинцовой тяжестью. Грудную клетку сдавило, словно под прессом, сухой воздух, как наждачная бумага, врывался в лёгкие, терзая резью. Темнота, обступившая со всех сторон, дезориентировала и становилась будто плотнее с каждым вдохом Гермионы, она не могла понять, почему тяжесть наваливается всё сильнее и почему так больно дышать. Она закрыла глаза, как если бы в том была потребность, вытянулась на полу и только спустя несколько мгновений осознала, что нечто липкое и тёплое, прижатое к ней чудовищно плотно её же усилиями, словно часть неё самой — Беллатрикс. Гермиона вцепилась в неё так крепко, что пальцы онемели. Замерла, прислушиваясь к себе, она чувствовала, что всё её тело содрогается от гулких ударов сердца, и только потом, сосредоточившись и различив чувствительность в руках, смогла расслабить их. Ощущения затопили её, пробуждая брезгливость и омерзение. К себе, к Беллатрикс, к ситуации, в которой они обе оказались. Она чувствовала под пальцами выступающие рёбра, мягкость едва вздымающегося живота, и это приводило в ужас. Неуместная близость врага обескураживала, вызывала желание спрятать руки, стереть это ощущение из памяти, словно Гермиона касалась не человека, а ядовитой смеси, которая тут же впитывалась в кожу. Стрелы смятения одна за другой поражали внутренности, и от этого чувства было некуда деться. Она могла оттолкнуть её, как требовал внутренний голос, отторгнуть эту вынужденную близость и спрятаться, но не посмела. Гермиона, гонимая другим, более звонким голосом собственной человечности и той толикой милосердия, которая теплилась где-то глубоко внутри. Чудовищное зверство, которому она стала свидетельницей и на которое откликнулась сама, когда её внутренний зверь пришёл на зов, в это мгновение стало далёким, исчезнув, пусть и ненадолго, за плотной завесой непроглядного тумана.

Действовать следовало быстро и расчётливо, времени оставалось мало, потому, стиснув челюсти и переборов нежелание заниматься тем, что ей предстояло, Гермиона как можно осторожнее сместила с себя Беллатрикс, жмурясь от нахлынувшего отвращения. Бессознательная женщина, казавшаяся до отвратительного хрупкой, задышала чаще и прерывистее, соприкоснувшись с твёрдой поверхностью. Пришлось поддержать ей голову, чтобы она не ударилась об пол, и только тогда Гермиона, наконец, поняла, что с самого начала казалось ей странным и вносило будто бы ещё больше гадливого ощущения. Дрожащей рукой Гермиона провела по волосам Беллатрикс и тут же отдёрнула её, словно обжегшись. Они были обрублены и теперь свисали неровными прядями. Горячая волна жара накрыла тело, заставив Гермиону вздрогнуть и снова зажмуриться. Почему-то тот факт, что, помимо прочего, Беллатрикс лишилась волос, стал последней каплей. Хладнокровие схлынуло, Гермиона, лихорадочно перебирая ногами, отползла куда-то назад, зажимая рот ладонью. Реальность обрушилась на неё, погребая под обломками, Гермиона почувствовала, что проваливается совсем в другую темноту, более вязкую и беспробудную, чувства, раскалившие нутро в одно мгновение, снова притупились, размытые приближающимся забвением, но там, в обычной, мирской темноте кто-то вдруг протяжно и надрывно произнёс умоляющее «Цисси». Гермиона вздрогнула всем телом, отгоняя от себя спасительное и желанное забвение, отгоняя от себя перепады собственных чувств, сменяющихся так стремительно, что казалось, будто это чужие люди, чужие люди проходят через неё, оставляя свои жизни и свои ощущения.

Каким-то чудом ей удалось нащупать во мраке палочку Гарри, которую она выронила, как только они с Беллатрикс трансгрессировали. Едва слышное «Люмос» разбавило мрак ярким светом, больно ударившим по глазам, заставив щуриться. Гермиона огляделась, бросила короткий взгляд на скрюченное тело Беллатрикс и как могла быстро прошла по дому, после чего во всех комнатах вспыхнул свет. И стало гораздо легче, словно с груди спал невидимый груз. После мрачного Азкабана и всего того, что творилось во тьме, сама мысль об отсутствии света казалась невыносимой. Щёки всё ещё были мокрыми от слёз, но Гермиона не смахивала их, чтобы не растирать грязь ещё больше. Лицо и без того ощущалось словно под коркой. Никак не удавалось собраться и понять, что следует сделать первым, с чего начать. В любой другой ситуации Гермиона сделала бы всё быстро и чётко, не отвлекаясь ни на чувства, ни на что-либо ещё, но события этой ночи, казалось, исказили само её восприятие. Она ощущала себя беспомощной и бесконечно уставшей. Она больше не была бесстрашным мракоборцем, она была измождённой беглянкой.

Она подошла к Беллатрикс, бессвязно бормочущей, её глаза были зажмурены, словно она без конца переживала сильнейшую боль. Гермиона склонилась, собираясь с силами, чтобы снова прикоснуться к ней и поднять, но решила, что лучше всего воспользоваться магией, пока она ещё могла сделать это свободно, потому через несколько мгновений тело Беллатрикс распростёрлось на старом продавленном диване Сириуса. Дом на площади Гриммо оставался нежилым, когда война была окончена, но Гарри после происшествия с оборотнем привёл Гермиону сюда, сказав, что она всегда может оставаться здесь, если ей понадобится убежище или чтобы просто побыть одной. Он уютно обустроил несколько комнат, снабдил кладовую множеством ингредиентов для зелий, чтобы Гермиона могла практиковаться в колдовстве и не бояться последствий, если она и дальше продолжит изучение тёмных искусств. Никто не одобрял этих занятий, но и Гарри, и Рон, как никто другой, знали, что ей необходимо сливать свои гнев и боль хотя бы магическим путём, изучать заклятия, которые впоследствии уже не были необратимыми, благодаря Гермионе. В ней не проснулись ни жажда безграничной власти, ни высокомерное превосходство, даже после того, как ей удалось создать несколько тёмных и сильных заклинаний. Макгонагалл однажды сказала, что из сломленных и отчаявшихся людей всегда получаются или самые страшные тираны, или величайшие волшебники.

Гермиона тяжело вздохнула, прикрыла глаза, зачем-то отсчитав до десяти, а затем отыскала свой старый рюкзак с чарами незримого расширения и спрятала туда палочку. После быстрыми шагами направилась в кладовую, чтобы взять всё необходимое и обработать раны Беллатрикс, потерявшей довольно много крови. Медлить становилось опасно.

Она поставила небольшой тазик с тёплой водой на пол, опустилась на колени, отчего-то не рискуя садиться рядом с Беллатрикс. Обивка дивана под ней напиталась кровью, Гермиона сморщилась от запаха, исходящего от их тел. Мучительно хотелось отмыться, но времени не оставалось, следовало сначала остановить кровь и залечить глубокие раны, оставленные проклятым кинжалом. Довольно жестокая ирония, если подумать, что лезвие, заклеймившее Гермиону, теперь исполосовало тело её мучительницы, словно возведя их на один уровень. Может, тогда, сразу после войны, когда Гермиону переполняла ярость, и боль была невыносимой до такой степени, что рана открывалась снова и снова, она бы радовалась этим врезанным в кожу Пожирательницы Смерти линиям. Теперь же она ощущала только горечь и тошноту, глядя на её раны. Гермиону передёрнуло, когда она всмотрелась в резкие черты лица, искаженного мукой и залитого кровью. Разбитые губы то сжимались, то подрагивали, словно в бреду. Истощавшее тело, обтянутое тонкой и грязной тканью, вызывало отвращение. Гермиона протяжно выдохнула, давая себе буквально несколько секунд, чтобы абстрагироваться и собраться, а затем осторожно, но методично принялась оттирать кровь и грязь с лица Беллатрикс, едва не вскрикнув от неожиданности, когда безвольная рука женщины взметнулась вверх и шлёпнула Гермиону под локоть. Раздражённая оттого, что приходится действовать с такой осторожностью, граничащей практически с нежностью, потому что страх причинить боль вставал комом в горле, Гермиона продолжила. И жажда, и голод беспрестанно терзали Гермиону, но она продолжала омывать чужую кожу, злясь из-за того, что вынуждена это делать. Будь на месте Беллатрикс любой другой человек, Гермиона, разрываемая противоречивыми чувствами, не воевала бы с самой собой.

Она положила ладонь на лоб Беллатрикс, кожа, покрытая испариной, оказалась ещё более горячей. Её знобило. Гермиона осторожно взяла небольшой сосуд с экстрактом бадьяна и дрожащими пальцами раскрыла губы Беллатрикс шире, чтобы несколько капель настойки попали на пересохший язык. Её угнетала эта вынужденная близость с кем-то злым и одновременно беспомощным. Она могла бы представить себе сотни ситуаций, даже тысячи, но ни в одной из них она не убивала ради того, чтобы прекратить мучения Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. От воспоминаний об изувеченных телах, оставленных ею, Гермиону едва не стошнило, но она сдержала рвотный позыв и продолжила очищать раны, несмотря на выступившие слёзы. Внезапно её руки застыли над вздымающейся грудью Беллатрикс, потому что Гермиона с молниеносной чёткостью осознала, что ей придётся снять с неё эту тряпку и обработать раны на теле. Влить экстракт бадьяна в Белллатрикс было недостаточно, его предстояло нанести и прямо на раны. С ужасом Гермиона скользнула взглядом дальше, и там, где ткань снова обнажила бёдра, она увидела блестящие следы чужого семени. Они обе всё ещё были мокрыми, изъеденными сыростью Азкабана и его смрадным дыханием. От накатившего чувства тупой боли Гермиона резко села на пятки, неосознанно прижав окровавленную мокрую тряпку ко рту и тут же в ужасе отбросив её подальше от себя. Она посмотрела на свои пальцы, бурые от крови и грязи, оглядела Беллатрикс, и вся фатальность мира в одно мгновение рухнула на её плечи, заставляя задыхаться и хвататься за шею, как в том проклятом сне.

Я не хочу. Не хочу, не хочу, не хочу.

Сотни «не хочу» забились в голове, в груди и в глотке, острыми краями они врезались в плоть, воздух, казалось, состоял из частиц пыли, Гермиона не могла вдохнуть. Сердце выламывало рёбра, в ушах шумело, темнота снова подступила так близко, что Гермиону снова едва не вывернуло наизнанку.

Я не хочу.

Но я должна.

Она доползла до тряпки, судорожно дыша, и смочила её в воде. Этот плеск воды, капающей с тряпки, отпечатался в памяти, сопровождаемый множеством других ощущений и запахов. Затем она осторожно развела края тюремной робы на груди Беллатрикс, скривившись от вида грудной клетки, обтянутой кожей. Гермиона провела по ребристой плоти, стирая грязь, очистила несколько ран. Движения уже не были осторожными, они были механическими, словно кто-то другой снова взял контроль над её телом. Она принесла с собой и маггловские средства первой помощи, считая, что сейчас все методы хороши. В аптечке Гермиона нашла ножницы и, недолго думая, быстрыми движениями разрезала грязную ткань дальше, чтобы обеспечить себе доступ к ранам на уже почерневших и вероятно сломанных рёбрах и животе.

После она достала несколько чистых салфеток и внезапно дрогнувшей рукой потянулась, чтобы как можно скорее стереть с бёдер Беллатрикс сперму. Но как только она коснулась влажной тканью сначала чуть ниже подвздошной кости, Беллатрикс дёрнулась, а затем раздался шум и треск, Гермиона вдруг обнаружила себя опрокинутой на пол, под телом Беллатрикс, чье перекошенное яростью лицо белело над ней. Неровные волосы неряшливо свисали и топорщились в разные стороны, а тонкие костлявые пальцы впивались в шею. Она кричала, и казалось, абсолютно никого не видела перед собой, только с отчаянной злобой сжимала пальцы, пока Гермиона не начала задыхаться, то молотя руками по полу, то хватая Беллатрикс за запястья. Ей потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы собрать последние силы и сбросить Беллатрикс с себя, чтобы тут же придавить её своим телом, карабкаясь и игнорируя брезгливость от обнажённого тела, покрытого бурой грязью, и отчаянное сопротивление. В этот раз она действовала хладнокровно, не осторожничая и стремясь причинить боль, чтобы показать, насколько устойчива её позиция. Она проявляла животную силу, потому что подсознательно чувствовала — это то, на что Беллатрикс способна отозваться или хотя бы прислушаться, в каком бы состоянии она ни была.

Женщина взвыла от вспыхнувшей боли, но Гермиона не отстранилась, напротив, усилив нажим, она знала, что делает, и желала дать Беллатрикс почувствовать, почувствовать всё. Гермиона тяжело дышала, ощущая под своим животом чужие рёбра и помня о том, что они сломаны. Но Беллатрикс вдруг перестала кричать, она сомкнула челюсти с такой силой, что Гермиона услышала яростный стук её зубов. Она шумно засопела и широко распахнула глаза, преисполненные безумства. Гермионе хотелось кричать от мысли, что там, внутри этой хрупкой, но смертоносной оболочки бьётся страшная боль, и одновременно хотелось сделать ещё больнее, чтобы отрезвить обеих.

Когда Беллатрикс всмотрелась в бледное, измождённое лицо над собой, пришла в свирепое неистовство и забилась гораздо сильнее, рискуя причинить себе ещё больше вреда. Они боролись молча, словно два обезумевших животных, катались по полу, нанося друг другу ожесточённые удары, хотя Гермиона скорее оборонялась, чем нападала, несмотря на то, что ей очень сильно хотелось ударить, но она чувствовала, что тело под ней изувечено и повреждено, ощущала каждой частицей себя, будто это было её собственное тело и потому не могла ударить по-настоящему, хотя всё сильнее и сильнее выходила из себя, приближаясь к опасной грани. И когда она почувствовала, что близка к срыву, близка к тому, чтобы забыть всё человеческое, она одним рывком снова опрокинула Беллатрикс на спину, возвышаясь над ней. В конечном итоге Гермиона провела в Азкабане гораздо меньше времени и была куда менее измождена, чем Беллатрикс. А ещё она была старше и сильнее, чем та девочка, распятая на полу Малфой-Мэнора.

Краем глаза Гермиона заметила предмет, блеснувший над головой Беллатрикс, моментально дотянулась и схватила довольно большой острый осколок от стеклянного пузырька, разбившегося, когда Беллатрикс набросилась на неё. Беллатрикс, продолжая так же шумно сопеть, замерла, почувствовав, как в горло уперлось остриё. Её чёрные глаза вызывающе смотрели на Гермиону, но впервые в жизни она видела в них страх, помимо всего прочего, на дне плескался страх, какой испытывают загнанные животные. Страх за свою жизнь или же страх показать, что она сломлена, Гермиона не знала и даже не хотела об этом думать.

— Прекрати бороться, — прошипела Гермиона, склонившись ещё ниже и скривившись, не скрывая своего отвращения, — попытаешься навредить мне, я тебя убью, выкинешь какой-нибудь фокус, я тебя убью, станешь мешать мне…

— Дай угадаю, — охрипшим голосом произнесла Беллатрикс, — убьёшь меня?

— Верно, — согласилась Гермиона, — хочешь ты того или нет, но я сейчас твой единственный шанс выжить. И я спасла тебя, — добавила она, чуть надавив остриём на кожу, на которой тут же выступила капля крови. — Не заставляй меня жалеть об этом.

Ответить Беллатрикс ничего не успела, так как через всё её тело прошла судорога, заставив выгнуться. Гермиона, едва не распоров горло женщины, отдёрнула руку, отбрасывая кусок стекла куда подальше. Она почувствовала её всем телом из-за положения, в котором они находились, и когда Беллатрикс начала конвульсивно выгибаться от боли, Гермионе показалось, что под ней камень — таким напряжённым и твёрдым стало тело Лестрейндж. Кровь алела повсюду, растёртая по ковру, застилающему пол, её запах поднялся над головой. Гермиона старалась не дышать, тяжело выталкивая воздух из груди.

— Чёрт, — вскрикнула она, пытаясь понять, что делать.

Паника охватила её на мгновение, но Гермиона поднялась на ноги, игнорируя разбитые губы и ноющие ушибы. Бросилась в комнату, где хранились остальные зелья. Экстракт бадьяна не помог прекратить судороги, перерастающие в конвульсии. Но то ли от растерянности, то ли из-за тошнотворного волнения, Гермиона не нашла того, что могло бы помочь остановить приступ Беллатрикс, которая начала хрипеть.

Решение пришло само и показалось самым естественным. Гермиона подняла осколок и, бормоча под нос проклятия, полоснула по ладони, затем ловким движением схватила сжатую руку Беллатрикс и с усилием разжала пальцы, чтобы оставить глубокую, продольную линию прямо посредине, будто старых оказалось недостаточно. Чувство омерзения отошло на второй план, когда она соединила свою ладонь с ладонью Беллатрикс так, чтобы их раны совпали. Место пореза обожгло болью, ни на что не похожей, и Гермиона закричала. Жжение в ладони усилилось, распространяясь, будто рука погружалась в раскалённое железо и тут же застывала в этой боли, только тяжелея. Вскоре боль охватила всё тело, заставляя выгибаться теперь Гермиону, по мере того, как судороги Беллатрикс становились слабее. Скоро и сама боль стала постепенно отступать, оставляя замутнённое сознание и дикую слабость. Вздумай Беллатрикс сейчас с ней бороться, Гермиона не смогла бы защитить себя. Часть её жизненной силы теперь текла по венам Беллатрикс, а когда Гермиона разъединила их руки, края раны казались опаленными. Заклинание восполнения редко кому удавалось и почти никогда не применялось даже в тёмных искусствах, из-за большого риска потерять контроль и лишиться жизни, но Гермиона входила в число тех волшебников, которым заклинание было по силам. Она упала на спину, устремляя взгляд в нависающий потолок, увешанный паутиной. Рон пришёл бы в ужас.

Всё тело ломило. Как если бы не осталось ни одного живого места. В костях будто растеклась лава, Гермионе показалось, что внутренности обратились в пыль и забили утробу так плотно, что она окаменела. Не было сил. Но больше Гермиона не могла вынести ни мгновения. Она подобралась к Беллатрикс, которая снова была без сознания и, заглушив какие-либо чувства, подхватила её под руки и, едва перебирая ногами, потащила в большую ванную комнату, где находилась широкая ванна с низкими бортами, что было довольно удобно. В её действия снова вернулась механичность, и, кажется, добралась до самого сердца, но иначе Гермиона ничего не смогла бы сделать из того, что предстояло. Она не думала больше о том, что перед ней живой человек, когда снимала с неё разодранную тряпку, не смотрела на её тело, размытое и сглаженной под горячей водой, постепенно становящейся такой же бурой от крови и грязи. Она должна сделать всё необходимое, а затем заняться, наконец, собой.

Гермиона осторожно нанесла шампунь на волосы Беллатрикс, взмыливая и стараясь не задевать уже поджившие раны, полученные, видимо, до недавних событий. Грязные струйки потекли по шее женщины, которую Гермионе, помимо прочего, приходилось удерживать, чтобы она не захлебнулась. У неё были маленькие уши, проколотые в двух местах, но давно зажившие, Гермиона невольно подумала о том, что самой ей никогда не нравились серьги. Эта мысль показалась абсурдной, словно в том, что когда-то казалось обыденным и привычным, теперь она видела нечто неприкосновенное для неё. Как если бы не имела права на подобные мысли.

Когда она попыталась стереть кровавые следы с плеч Беллатрикс, та пришла в себя и, всколыхнув воду, забрала у Гермионы взмыленную мочалку, прорычав:

— Убери руки, проклятая грязнокровка, — речь её была пропитана таким ядом, что Гермиона поморщилась от её звучания. Беллатрикс выглядела рассеянной, будто её сознание всё ещё оставалось где-то там, во тьме Азкабана. — Не смей больше прикасаться ко мне! Или мы посмотрим, кому действительно следует пожалеть.

Игнорируя боль и облачка кровавой воды, поднимающиеся от порезов, Беллатрикс стала остервенело тереть кожу, попутно расплёскивая воду. Но Гермионе было всё равно, единственное, о чём она думала — как добраться до той ванной комнаты наверху и отмыть собственное тело.

Но вода не смыла мерзкого ощущения липкости, покрывшего кожу, сколько бы она ни пыталась стереть с себя следы Азкабана. Она ощущала себя такой же грязной, даже выйдя из ванной и надев чистые вещи, найденные в старом шкафу, который Гарри принёс из её старого дома, где ей больше не было места. Самые обычные человеческие блага, о которых она мечтала ещё несколько часов назад, не принесли желанного удовлетворения. Собственно, они не принесли вообще ничего, потому что Гермиона ощущала звенящую пустоту, сквозь которую ей никак не удавалось ощутить даже тепла, в котором она так нуждалась. Она приняла экстракт бадьяна, хотя была глуха к боли, но помнила, что так нужно. Возможно, если бы она не абстрагировалась, то её бы снова согнуло пополам от осознания того, что она отняла жизни. От осознания, что оказалась наедине с женщиной, которую презирала и которую пыталась забыть долгие годы. Гермиона собирала вещи, всё, что могло бы им пригодиться, пока они будут скрываться. Оставалось добыть еду и питьевую воду, хотя с последним как раз не было никаких проблем. Знакомая обстановка не приносила спокойствия или радости, Гермиона не могла расслабиться, испытывая такое напряжение, что тело начинало ныть. Беллатрикс ещё не было, и уже слишком долго, чтобы Гермиона и дальше игнорировала этот факт. Её хладнокровие снова дало трещину от мысли, что должна чувствовать Беллатрикс Лестрейндж после пережитого. Да и было ли это пережито?

Продолжая гнать от себя мысли о случившемся, задвигая их как можно дальше, Гермиона отправилась посмотреть, почему Беллатрикс нет так долго, всерьёз почему-то рассчитывая, что та способна справиться сама. Она чувствовала, как сдерживается внутри, чтобы не развалиться на куски, потому и была так напряжена, потому что казалось, стоит расслабиться, и она просто рассыплется. Гермиона обнаружила Беллатрикс на полу, ужасно худое, покрытое синяками, ссадинами и порезами, из которых кое-где всё ещё сочилась кровь, тело выглядело безжизненным. Гермиона отвернулась, нашла широкое полотенце и набросила сверху, чтобы не видеть этого животного уродства, от которого свербило в груди и хотелось спрятаться.

Гермиона с большим усилием дотащила её до маленькой спаленки, в которой обычно спала сама, и оставила на постели, накинув сверху ещё покрывалом. Ей хотелось побыть одной, отдохнуть от вынужденных прикосновений. Утром они отправятся в старый магловский лес, где стоит старый летний дом, когда-то магически оборудованный Гермионой для отдыха с семьёй, и какое-то время смогут прятаться там. Когда-то её родители снимали один из таких домов на каникулах. Тогда у Гермионы ещё была семья.

Гермиона нашла одежду для Беллатрикс и оставила её на кровати, уйти она не решилась, как бы сильно ей ни хотелось. Она опустилась в кресло, прижав колени к груди, и уставилась в окно, через которое проникал лунный свет. Беллатрикс судорожно ворочалась в постели, бормоча в бреду. Несколько раз Гермиона различила, как Беллатрикс зовёт по имени сестру то одну, то другую, каждый раз она вздрагивала, вырываясь из дрёмы и пытаясь успокоить трепещущее сердце. Собственная кожа вскоре покрылась испариной, холод медленно проникал под кожу, и Гермионе пришлось подняться, чтобы взять что-нибудь теплое и для себя. Проходя мимо зеркала, Гермиона заметила, как в полумраке в её отражении высветилось что-то непривычное. Она подошла и с отвращением заметила длинную белую прядь, обрамлявшую лицо с одной стороны. Она отдала Беллатрикс гораздо больше, чем хотела. Такую седину не спрятать при помощи волшебства. Внезапно раздался громкий хлопок, и Гермиона, вскрикнув, обернулась.

— Рон! — сорвалось с языка.

Из-за застилающих глаза слёз лица друга Гермиона не видела, но тепло чужих объятий она ощутила сполна. Запахло полынью и тёплым хлебом. От нахлынувших ощущений её охватила слабость, та самая, какую она сдерживала всё это время.

Через мгновение темнота взяла своё, разверзнув свою глубину.

В сознании ещё долгим эхо звучало прерывистое «Цисси».


	5. Chapter 5

**Гермиона немножко темнее, чем задумывалось изначально, но этому есть объяснение, довольно забавное, ну, на мой взгляд. Эта глава отняла много сил и времени, и мой позвоночник меня ненавидит, но оно того стоило. Надеюсь, что и для вас, дорогие читатели, это имеет значение достаточное для того, чтобы дать мне знать, какие чувства вызывают у вас герои и их действия. Музыкальное сопровождение прилагается:**

**Evanescence — Lacrymosa  
Diary of Dreams — Grey the Blue  
Nicholas Hooper — In Noctem (да кто я вообще без этой музыки?)**

Ей привиделись сверкающие, как лезвие бритвы, чёрные глаза, они впивались в неё, распарывая кожу, и там, где касался взгляд, оставался кровавый след. Они смотрели с упоением, они замечали каждое её движение: как в крике кривился рот, и бордовый от крови язык дрожал между зубов. Но даже не боль, не вездесущий взгляд, не её запах, но тяжесть тела была невыносимее всего, что Гермионе довелось пережить. Ей привиделись чёрные, как пропасть, глаза, и они смотрели в душу. Из забытья было так сложно вырваться, тело отказывалось слушаться, но крепкие руки, удерживающие её в реальности, подтягивали к широкой, крепкой груди, и казалось, могли удержать всё на свете. Гермиона открыла глаза и позволила звукам внешнего мира ворваться в её сознание. Вся его тяжесть снова обрушилась на её плечи. Она сжала пальцы, вцепившись в рубашку Рона, и взглянула ему в лицо, искажённое таким беспокойством, что почему-то стало смешно.

— Я принёс еду, — как-то неловко произнёс он, снова прижав её к себе и стараясь не смотреть в сторону кровати, где под плотным одеялом лежала женщина, которую он ненавидел и чьё хриплое дыхание напоминало хлопанье крыльев птиц, сброшенных с веток внезапным страхом. Этот звук ужасал, нависая в пространстве свинцовыми облаками. — Мама положила твои любимые пирожки.

Гермиона отстранилась и посмотрела на него как на безумного, будто последним, чего она ожидала услышать из его уст, была фраза о еде. Она готовилась к потоку брани и заявлениям о том, что она совершенно сумасшедшая, но ничего из этого не последовало, Рон только обнимал её и гладил по предплечьям, будто считая, что ей всё ещё необходимо утешение. Его сердце билось часто и сильно, это приносило успокоение и в то же время хотелось отстраниться как можно дальше. От мощного раската грома, раздавшегося где-то совсем близко, Гермиона вздрогнула и, наконец, выбралась из объятий Рона. В одно мгновение ей сама мысль о прикосновениях отдалась чувством отвращения. Как если бы это её растерзали на грязном полу клетки Азкабана. Она часто задышала, пытаясь прогнать ощущения, которых у неё быть не должно, и воспоминания, слишком свежие, чтобы переживать их снова. На белом потолке с барельефом качались вытянутые тени, рассеиваемые редкими вспышками молний. Гермиона и не заметила, когда началась гроза. Дождь обволок стёкла, и казалось, будто пелена воды окутала весь дом, подобно защитному заклинанию. Будущее представлялось таким же мутным, как вид из окна. Чувство, растущее под рёбрами, точащее самую сердцевину, напоминало о времени перед войной, когда небо становилось всё чернее, а в воздухе витал запах гари и мокрой травы — так пахла тревога. Тогда с обеих сторон её окружали друзья и вера в то, что нет ничего, с чем они бы не справились вместе. А теперь она оказалась по другую сторону.

Гермиона бросила взгляд на Беллатрикс, и всё внутри неё сжалось от подступившей к горлу горечи. Присутствие лучшего друга казалось неправильным, словно находясь здесь, он мог запятнать себя. Именно такой Гермиона чувствовала саму себя — грязной, запятнанной тем, что она видела, и тем, что сделала.

— Ты спасла её, — произнёс Рон, и в его голосе не было обвинения или непонимания. Он знал Гермиону слишком хорошо, чтобы задаваться вопросами. Её сердце было самым великим из всех, что ему доводилось узнать. И именно оно впоследствии давало ей возможность проявлять небывалую жесткость. О другой, более весомой причине Рон старался не думать — слишком страшным было эхо, звучавшее тогда в сознании. Потому винить Беллатрикс становилось проще всего.

Да, война оставила в сердце Гермионы глубокий след, но Беллатрикс сделала его незаживающим. Она завещала невинной девочке в дар вспышки бесчеловечности. Она однажды подвела её к страшному выбору. И Рон знал, что всё тёмное и жестокое Гермиона переняла от неё. Иногда ему казалось, что он видит перед собой не Гермиону. В такие моменты её глаза становились чужими, тёмными, как если бы где-то между позвонков Беллатрикс оставила осколок своей души. И только за это он без сожалений лишил бы её жизни, жизни, за которую Гермиона боролась с таким отчаянием, что осквернила свою душу чужой кровью.

Снова.

Плечи Гермионы дрожали, тень на её лице делала его старше, она смотрела вдаль сквозь размытое потоками воды окно. Видеть её такой становилось невыносимо, но он не смел отвести взгляда. Её хрупкость всегда была обманчива, и всё же, глядя на беззащитные ключицы, проступившие под кожей ещё отчетливее после нескольких дней в Азкабане, Рон думал, что Гермиона выглядит сломленной как никогда прежде.

— Никто не должен переживать такое, — глухо произнесла Гермиона, едва разомкнув пересохшие губы. Тело одолевала слабость, но она продолжала стоять, будто стоило только пошевелиться, и весь мир рухнул бы в то же мгновение. — Даже она.

Гермиона снова посмотрела на покрытое испариной лицо Беллатрикс, чьи губы дрожали в безмолвном бормотании. В блёклом свете, проникающем сквозь облепленное дождём стекло, она видела, как лихорадочно движутся глаза под веками, как она с трудом сглатывает слюну и как это движение отзывается под кожей шеи, всё ещё обхваченной ошейником.

— Она постоянно зовёт сестру, — ещё тише, будто ужасаясь собственных слов, сказала Гермиона. Это сводило с ума, имя Нарциссы, почему-то кажущейся эфемерной, ненастоящей. Может, оттого, что в это самое мгновение Нарцисса не могла даже предположить, что происходит с её сестрой, насколько воспалено её имя, слетающее с пересохших губ.

Гермиона подошла к постели, медленно склоняясь над Беллатрикс, и прикоснулась костяшками дрогнувших пальцев к шее, чуть ниже челюстной кости.

— У неё по-прежнему жар.

Руку Гермиона убрала почти сразу же, вытирая пальцы о растянутую майку под тёплой рубашкой. Её беспокоило то, как они будут добираться, потому что тащить Беллатрикс Лестрейндж на себе она не собиралась. С неё достаточно прикосновений к этой женщине. От некоторых она не избавится никогда.

Гермиона переживала настоящий раскол внутри себя, ощущая сразу так много противоречивых чувств, её состояние колебалось от твёрдой уверенности в том, что следовало отбросить эмоции и обеспечить выживание для себя и Беллатрикс, потому что это правильно, потому что это поможет всему волшебному в миру в конечном итоге, до полного опустошения и страха. Страха от мысли, что всё происходящее реально, и она действительно спасла женщину, которая отняла у неё больше, чем Гермиона сможет когда-нибудь восполнить. Она будто бродила по замкнутому кругу, где всё было охвачено огнём, и от этого жара, снимающего с неё пласты кожи, спрятаться было некуда. Что-то злое временами поднимало голову внутри неё и шептало, что проще было бы всё бросить, бросить Беллатрикс. Разве она не сделала достаточно, разве Беллатрикс Лестрейндж не получила гораздо больше, чем заслуживала?

— Как такое смертоносное существо может кого-то любить? — спросила Гермиона, вырываясь из кокона собственных чувств. Она отошла от кровати, возвращаясь к окну. — Мы никогда не думали о них так, правда?

Она говорила против звучания своих мыслей, словно показывая самой себе, что все эти злые желания не имеют над ней власти. Она заставляла думать себя о том, что Пожиратели Смерти тоже могли кем-то дорожить, иначе какой смысл во власти, о которой они мечтали. Получил бы Волан-де-Морт удовлетворение, захватив волшебный мир и выбив его признание с кровью? Гермиона всегда считала, что нет, потому что у него не было того, за что он мог бы сражаться. Его стремления были бессмысленны, и, получив власть, его ожидало огромное ничего. Но другие… что у других?

— Сложно представить, что убийца способен на что-то помимо убийств, — отозвался Рон. Ему всегда было не по себе от подобных разговоров. Его всегда поражала способность Гермионы жалеть каждое живое существо, вне зависимости от его природы. Потому и теперь он удивлялся, что после всего урона, который нанесла Беллатрикс жизни Гермионы, она нашла милосердие и для этой женщины. Но единственное, чего он хотел сейчас и о чём думал — было желание забрать Гермиону отсюда как можно скорее и сбежать, оставив бессознательную Пожирательницу Смерти в пустынном доме.

— Гермиона, времени не так много, Гарри удалось прислать сообщение о том, что произошло, но он не сможет путать следы и удерживать министерских ищеек долго. Если ты по-прежнему тверда в своём решении, то собери вещи, возьми еду и уходи как можно скорее. Я должен вернуться домой, там будут искать в первую очередь. И только потом они придут сюда.

— Она слишком слаба, — Гермиона устало покачала головой, рана в её ладони вызывала ноющую боль. Она поспешно сжала руку, чтобы не заметил Рон. — Мы уйдём на рассвете.

Он приблизился, снова захватив её в объятия. Гермиона почувствовала, как он поцеловал её в волосы, и с силой закусила губу, подавляя всхлип. Она не хотела справляться с этим, она не хотела выживать, только не снова. Гермиона чувствовала, что ей не раз придётся остаться наедине со своими инстинктами, посмотреть на себя во всей красе, а увидеть себя такой, какой она могла снова стать, ей было страшно. Ведь теперь с ней будет Беллатрикс, а значит, она постоянно будет ходить по грани. И возможно, оба её друга опасались на самом деле не Беллатрикс, а того, что может сделать Гермиона.

— Я должен уходить, но клянусь, — прошептал Рон, — ничего я не хочу больше, чем забрать тебя или же пойти с тобой.

— Нельзя, — Гермиона покачала головой и отстранилась. Она заглянула в лицо друга, разделив на мгновение его отчаяние. — Я справлюсь.

Рон трансгрессировал, оставив непродолжительное эхо от хлопка.

Дождь усилился, вызывая неприятное ощущение липнущей к телу одежды, и Гермиона передёрнула плечами, словно сбрасывая его с себя. Корзина, оставленная Роном, источала восхитительные запахи еды, но Гермиона чувствовала себя обескураженной, словно впервые в жизни не знала, что следует делать. Ей нужно было поесть, нужны были силы, чтобы выстоять перед грядущими трудностями. Но от мысли о еде мутило ещё сильнее, чем от голода. Она достала мягкую булку хлеба, выпеченную миссис Уизли, но не смогла отломить ни куска, потому что знала, Беллатрикс не в состоянии есть, но нуждается в пище, и эта мысль не позволяла насытиться ей самой, вызывая глухую злобу, клокочущую где-то на дне пустого живота.

Она всё-таки разломила хлеб, направляясь к кровати. Беллатрикс зашевелилась снова, чуть выгибаясь и сбрасывая с себя одеяло и полотенце, скрывающие её болезненную наготу. Гермиона, выругавшись, положила куски хлеба на прикроватную тумбочку и потянулась за одеялом, опираясь одной рукой близко от бока Лестрейндж, а другой — пытаясь дотянуться до края одеяла. Она снова ощутила напряжение от вынужденной близости и жар от кожи Беллатрикс, поджала губы от накатившего неприятного чувства, будто окуналась в грязь, пачкая при этом и саму женщину. Двойственность ощущений причиняла небывалый дискомфорт. Гермиона оказывалась и в более плохих условиях, но это было совсем другое. Может, потому что она не контролировала ситуацию изначально.

Гермиона захватила пальцами край колючего одеяла, когда Беллатрикс распахнула глаза и упёрлась руками ей в плечи, отталкивая изо всех сил, на какие оказалась способна. Но руки её были слабы, Гермиона ловким движением скрутила её запястья, грубо сжимая, и тогда Беллатрикс не просто закричала, она взревела. Избитое и израненное маленькое тело извивалось, словно в безумии. Гермиона скользнула взглядом по повреждённым рёбрам, видя, как их края, обтянутые кожей, будто перекатывались под ней от резких движений, она сжала челюсти, стараясь сдержать собственный гнев и при этом не ослабить хватку. Леденящее внутренности чувство снова затопило её с головой. Она не поняла, каким образом оказалась сверху, будто кто-то вырвал это мгновение из её памяти. И, удерживая Беллатрикс уже всем телом, чувствовала, как она продолжает биться между стиснутых бёдер Гермионы, будто взъярённый лев, она вся была подобна дикому зверю, отчаянно борющемуся за жизнь.

Звук, издаваемый ею, не был похож ни на человеческий, ни на звериный. Она была в бреду, безумии, да в чём угодно, только не в здравом уме. Она смотрела на Гермиону широко раскрытыми глазами, чёрными, как смола, но не видела перед собой человека. Гермиона резко, повинуясь порыву, завела руки над её головой. Всё повторялось, будто в записи, проигрываемой по кругу. Они снова боролись, готовые уничтожить друг друга.

— Не делай так! — вырвалось воплем из гортани Беллатрикс, — не делай так!

Хлёсткое отчаяние, окружившее Гермиону в тот же миг, пробралось под кожу. Гермиона едва сдержала собственный крик, поражённая будто мощным разрядом тока, осознав, в каком положении удерживала Беллатрикс. Она тут же соскочила с неё, падая на пол и ударяясь спиной. Дыхание перехватило от удара, но Гермиона попыталась тут же подняться. Беллатрикс стояла на коленях, упираясь руками в матрас кровати, и смотрела на Гермиону исподлобья, обрубки волос нависали на лицо. По шее струилась кровь, словно лентой вьющаяся к тяжело вздымаемой груди. На дне чёрных глаз плескалась ярость и отблески сознания, Беллатрикс явно была не в себе, но всё же зерно разума пробивалось во внешний мир. Иначе она не смотрела бы на Гермиону так. Как два разъярённых животных, приготовившихся к броску, они разглядывали друг друга, ожидая момента, когда одна из них даст хотя бы маленький повод для атаки.

Как ни странно, но в этот раз Беллатрикс оказалась быстрее. Когда Гермиона вытянула руки, показывая, что не собирается вредить, и стала подниматься на ноги, Беллатрикс бросилась на неё, не смотря на боль, терзающую всё тело, на тысячи ревущих внутри головы голосов.

Боль.

Боль была повсюду, билась со всех сторон, подбиралась и жалила лукавым языком. То там тронет, то тут, и никуда от неё не деться. Она гудела в крови, пульсировала между рёбер, боль вылизала её изнутри и натянула плоть. Тело тяжёлое, чужое, тело осквернённое, и из него не выбраться, как бы сильно ни хотелось покинуть эту клетку. Она выбралась из Азкабана, но свободы не получила. Грязнокровка запечатала её свободу, засвидетельствовала то, что случилось в стенах Азкабана. Теперь это реальность, которой Беллатрикс не простит. Она думала, что всё это бред, сон, но перед ней действительно была Грейнджер. Грязнокровка изменилась, это сразу бросилось в глаза. Её черты будто вытянулись и стали скорее звериными, чем женскими, или это потому, что сейчас между ними было слишком много звериного. Но в ней действительно появилась угроза, которая чувствовалась даже подсознательно. Потому, когда она пошевелилась, Беллатрикс действовала инстинктивно.

Гермиона ждала, что запаникует, что чувство оцепенения вырвется на свободу и поглотит её, но наверно слишком сильно она ожидала именно этого, потому, когда Беллатрикис оказалась сверху, Гермиона просто позволила ей почувствовать себя тем, кто всё контролирует. Её рот почему-то был окровавлен, губы покрылись густой алой плёнкой. И как только её лицо приблизилось достаточно, чтобы несколько капель крови попали Гермионе на лицо и на язык, Гермиона протиснула между ними руки и подхватила пальцами ошейник, дёрнув достаточно сильно, чтобы Беллатрикс потеряла равновесие и рухнула на бок. Во рту появился знакомый привкус, смешавшись с чужой кровью, волна тошноты накатила так резко, что Гермиона едва не опорожнила желудок. Клёкот внутри взвился до такой степени, что она услышала гул собственной крови, бурлящей от впрыснутого яда. Она отползла от Беллатрикс, растерявшей вмиг все свои силы, и ожесточённо тёрла шершавым рукавом язык, как обезумевшая. Мысль, бившаяся в сознании, рождала сотни эхо, голову сдавило, будто между гранитными плитами. Под ничего непонимающим, мутным взглядом, Гермиона продолжала тереть рот и язык, не ощущая уже практически ничего физического, кроме солёного вкуса, отдающего железом и той теплотой, какая бывает только у свежей крови. Всё было внутри неё.

Только не снова, только не снова. Но воспоминания уже заполонили сознание, она чувствовала, как этот вкус звучит на языке, он был в гортани, он распластался по нёбу, пробрался в дёсны. Зубы зудели, заставив её схватиться за них пальцами, будто это могло помочь. Стало холодно, как если бы она оказалась где-то на леднике, всё было белым и синеватым, звук капающей воды раздражал слух. Горы окружали со всех сторон, каменные глыбы, подвластные только времени.

То, что случилось тогда, не должно повториться, она не должна думать об этом. У неё не было выбора. Она просто хотела выжить, не её вина. Сдержать, сдержать память. Ничего не было.

Она почувствовала, что давление усилилось, но было другого рода. И, поражённая от внезапного осознания, остановилась, глядя на Беллатрикс, скрючившуюся на полу, прикрывая рёбра руками. Ошейник должен сдерживать магию.

— Что было в горах? — хриплым голосом спросила Беллатрикс, медленно и осторожно вытягивая руку, чтобы опереться на неё. Она пыталась подняться, но её тело было слишком повреждено и обессилено, чтобы слушаться. — Что ты сделала, грязнокровка?

Она насмехалась, пытаясь скрыть ужас. Ей не удалось ничего увидеть, но почувствовать она могла, пусть мимолётно, но всё же могла. И, тем не менее, подспудно ощущая весь тот ужас, царящий в сознании Гермионы в тот момент, Беллатрикс хотела уязвить. Может, оттого, что доступно ей было только это.

Поразительно, как быстро она менялась, то погружаясь в бред и дикость, то выныривая на поверхность своего сознания. Кожа её блестела от пота, и Гермиона даже со своего места чувствовала усилившийся запах хвои и земли. Присутствовало что-то ещё, но разобрать не удавалось, в прошлый раз это была кофейная горечь, отвратительная до тошноты, хвоя и талая вода. Гермиона хорошо выучила запах этой женщины. Спустя столько лет он мало в чём изменился, разве что был не таким насыщенным. Из-за неё Гермиона ненавидела леса. Нагота Беллатрикс, похоже, не имела никакого значения ни для одной из них.

Гермиона проглотила тягучую слюну и бросила на Беллатрикс предупреждающий взгляд.

— Не знаю, как ты это делаешь, — сказала она, указывая на ошейник Беллатрикс, — но не лезь ко мне в голову. И нравится тебе или нет, но мы теперь в одной лодке, хочешь выжить, — прошипела Гермиона, подбираясь ближе и продолжая тереть уголки рта рукавом, — придётся потерпеть.

Беллатрикс ничего не ответила, пытаясь добраться до постели и натянуть на себя одеяло. Её явно знобило, а каждое движение вызывало боль. Настойка бадьяна действовала не так быстро и качественно, как следовало. Она увидела хлеб, лежащий на тумбочке и, дёрнувшись, снова рухнула на пол, рыкнув от вспышек боли, пронёсшихся по телу. Гермиона наблюдала за ней с отвращением, не смея даже подумать о том, чтобы помочь ей. Лестрейндж дотянулась до хлеба и села на полу, накинув на себя одеяло и отщипывая небольшие куски от мягкой сердцевины. Едва жуя и с трудом проглатывая куски, женщина тяжело дышала и останавливалась, чтобы отдышаться, прежде чем снова положить в рот кусок хлеба.

Зрелище являло собой до тошноты жалкую картину. Гермиона хотела отвернуться, чтобы не видеть этого измученного существа, поедающего хлеб так, словно никогда прежде не пробовало пищи.

— К утру мы должны убраться отсюда, — сказала Гермиона, подойдя к шкафу и вынув оттуда ворох вещей, пропахших старым пыльным деревом, — здесь нас будут искать в первую очередь, нужно поторопиться.

Гермиона выглянула в окно, стараясь разглядеть улицу, но из-за продолжающегося дождя, по-прежнему не было ничего видно. Услышав странный гортанный звук, за которым последовал надсадный кашель, Гермиона обернулась, чтобы увидеть, как Беллатрикс сплёвывает на пол непрожеванные куски хлеба, розоватые от крови. От этого дикого зрелища внутри всё похолодело из-за жалости и злобы. Гермиона продолжала злиться, не имея ни желания, ни возможности разобрать, что именно выводит её из себя так сильно.

Худыми пальцами Беллатрикс судорожно трогала свои волосы, словно не могла поверить, что это действительно они. Не сказав ни слова, она с большим трудом всё же перебралась на кровать, полностью игнорируя взгляд Гермионы.

Гермиона решила, что Беллатрикс наконец поняла своё положение и потому пришла к выводу, что пока лучше затаиться, пока не наберётся сил, чтобы избавиться от Гермионы. Саму Гермиону это вполне устраивало, по крайней мере, это давало ей возможность спокойно собрать всё необходимое. Она бросила на кровать несколько вещей, в корзине отыскала бутылку воды и поставила её на тумбочку рядом с недоеденным хлебом, не уделяя никакого внимания беспорядку на полу. Она не станет это убирать.

После из шкафа она достала тёплые вещи, радуясь тому, что всегда была предусмотрительной и теперь сможет обеспечить себя и свою спутницу необходимой для их передвижения одеждой. Оставив Беллатрикс, Гермиона прошла по дому, собирая всё, что считала нужным, и пряча в заколдованный рюкзак. Спустя пару часов она снова вошла в спальню, встретив холодный взгляд Беллатрикс, которая по-прежнему лежала, накрывшись только одеялом.

— Одевайся, — грубо сказала Гермиона, чувствуя нарастающее раздражение. С бессознательной Беллатрикс справиться было бы проще.

— Не смей со мной так говорить, — прошипела Беллатрикс, — не говори со мной вообще.

Двигаться ей было тяжело, она морщилась при каждом действии, но всё же Беллатрикс поднялась с кровати и, больше не возражая и не глядя в сторону Гермионы, натянула на себя всё, что ей было предложено, ни разу не возразив.

Она ничего не сказала о своих волосах, не обмолвилась даже словом о том, что произошло в Азкабане и что сделала Гермиона. Словно всё это не имело никакого значения. Гермиона не могла понять, хорошо это или плохо, потому что однажды им обеим придется столкнуться с этим лицом к лицу. Но что-то было явно не так, словно через кожу Беллатрикс проглядывал надлом, которого раньше не существовало, что-то неправильное, неестественное, чего в прежней Беллатрикс никогда бы не было.

Бросив взгляд на тумбочку, Гермиона заметила, что бутылка наполовину пуста и это почему-то принесло немного облегчения. Ей и самой нещадно хотелось пить, но прикоснуться к той же бутылке она бы никогда не посмела. Она подумала о бутылке огневиски, которую нашла в шкафу кухни, но последнее, в чём нуждался её организм сейчас — был алкоголь. Так что она поспешно затолкала эту мысль куда поглубже и достала одну из бутылок, которые запасла для их похода. Сделав несколько глотков и почувствовав, как вода холодит горло и желудок, Гермиона ощутила себя гораздо лучше.

— Сними с меня ошейник, — потребовала Беллатрикс, и Гермиона вздрогнула, осознав, как близко она находилась.

— Нет, — твёрдо произнесла она, не смея отступить ни на шаг, даже когда чёрные глаза Беллатрикс опасно блеснули. Её лицо было по-прежнему измождённым и вытянувшимся, она походила скорее на скелет, обтянутый кожей, оттого прикасаться к ней было ещё неприятнее. Возникал страх разрушить остатки человеческого облика.

Они сверлили друг друга глазами, вкладывая во взгляд всю силу, на которую хватало сердца. Беллатрикс криво усмехнулась, дёрнув уголком рта, и отступила, принимая условия Гермионы.

— В конечном итоге, — проговорила она, убирая волосы с лица за уши, — он меня не удержит, ты это знаешь.

Её тон говорил: хорошо, я поиграю в твою игру, но ты пожалеешь.

Жалкая и будто бы скрюченная, в магловской одежде, Беллатрикс попыталась протиснуться мимо, отчего Гермиона ощутила исходящее от неё желание скрыться от всего, закрыть своё тело, словно это было её собственными помыслами. Она почувствовала, как это поднимается откуда-то из глубины её души, из самой сердцевины нутра, низкое и подлое желание уязвить.

— Тебе больно? Там, на полу, тебе было больно? — она склонила голову, ожидая реакции. И она последовала незамедлительно.

Беллатрикс медленно развернулась, протяжно выдыхая, как если бы с её губ сорвалось звучное «ах», но это было лишь свистящее дыхание. Грудная клетка зашлась в частом движении, глаза стали ещё темнее, если это вообще возможно. Верхняя губа дрожала, обнажив зубы. Она рванула вперёд, пригвождая Гермиону к шкафу и надавливая локтём чуть ниже шеи. Гермиона почувствовала на своих губах улыбку, почти злорадную, это отозвалось глухой болью внутри, словно всё нутро её смеялось, и она ненавидела себя за эту насмешку, но не могла остановиться.

— Я не знаю, что с тобой такое, — прорычала Беллатрикс, — но если ты заговоришь об этом снова, я вырву тебе язык, — она вдруг накренилась, будто борясь за то, чтобы оставаться в сознании, и глухо замычала, прежде чем договорить. — Я помню, как ты кричала, Грейнджер, ты кричала из-за меня, и это было хуже, чем в тот раз, когда ты кричала подо мной. Мы поиграем, потому что мне интересно. Но поверь, ты не узнаешь, когда игры закончатся.

Гермиона сократила расстояние между их лицами, всматриваясь в глаза Беллатрикс. Она чувствовала себя кем-то другим, кем-то голодным и безжалостным. Не хватало чего-то важного, что напомнило бы ей, каково быть человеком, испытывающим милосердие.

— Ты переоцениваешь себя, — прошептала Гермиона, и от её горячего шёпота Беллатрикс дёрнулась назад, едва не падая. Гермиона же оправила одежду и, не глядя больше на Беллатрикс, направилась к двери, захватив при этом рюкзак и корзину с едой.

Снова они встретились в прихожей, куда Беллатрикс добралась с явным трудом. Её одолевала слабость, кожа по-прежнему была влажной, и она тяжело дышала. Весь вид её говорил о том, что она снова близка к отключке, и если Гермиону волновало это, то только потому, что им предстояло трансгрессировать.

Она окинула взглядом комнату, поправила капюшон на голове и, натянув рюкзак на спину, раскрыла ладонь перед Беллатрикс, которая поджала губы, но не стала возражать. Её пальцы были горячими, влажными и почти ничего не весили, Гермиона подумала о том, как долго эта женщина недоедала, содержась в нечеловеческих условиях, и о том, что сама Гермиона едва ли проявляла к ней хотя бы подобие доброты. Но она спасла её, разве этого не было достаточно? Беллатрикс права, всё, что сделала Гермиона для того, чтобы прекратить мучения своего врага, было чистым инстинктом. И теперь, как бы сильно Гермиона ни пыталась это скрыть от Беллатрикс, она поняла, что её жизнь имеет значение и Гермионе что-то от неё нужно.

Гермиона стиснула чужую руку крепче, почувствовав пульсацию на кончиках пальцев, а затем ощутила, как всё вокруг стало расплывчатым, а через мгновение и вовсе исчезло. Ноги едва подогнулись, как если бы она обнаружила неожиданную ступень и шагнула через неё. Беллатрикс же со стоном упала на землю, едва не вывернув пальцы, так как Гермиона всё ещё крепко удерживала их в своей руке.

Опустившись перед Беллатрикс и игнорируя усилившийся хвойный запах от деревьев, Гермиона попыталась поднять женщину, ненавидя каждое мгновение, что ей приходилось её чувствовать. С большим усилием она смогла поднять Беллатрикс, закинув её руку себе за шею и ухватив за бок, отчего она глухо застонала. Место было зачарованным, сама Гермиона накладывала когда-то чары, и теперь, видя перед собой старый дом, она чувствовала, как ностальгия захлёстывает её с головой. Она смотрела на заросли кустов, окруживших дом, на чуть раздувшиеся от прохлады и сладости ягоды, усеявшие тонкие ветви кустарников, и с грустью подумала о том, как упоительно они лопались, сжатые зубами. Лес был одичавшим, и никто давно не останавливался в деревянных домах, чтобы провести время на природе. Потому одичала и сама природа, и река, огибавшая дом с задней стены. Мерный шум воды всегда приносил Гермионе покой, но сейчас она не испытывала долгожданного трепета. Она была измучена физически и морально и ощущала тяжесть чужого тела, повисшего на ней, будто сломленная ветвь.

Едва перебирая ногами, Гермиона добралась до двери. Под замком, если присмотреться, можно было заметить небольшой выступ, в котором, если знать, как его сдвинуть, лежал ключ. Гермиона отперла дверь дрожащей рукой, и в нос тут же ударил застоявшийся запах древесины и сырости. Удерживая Беллатрикс из последних сил, она переступила порожек и вошла, волоча женщину за собой. Темнота, сковавшая их обеих, вскоре стала реже, и Гермиона смогла отыскать очертания кровати, куда тут же направилась, чтобы уложить Беллатрикс, которая, судя по лёгкому сопротивлению, постепенно приходила в сознание. На улице за домом была поленница, где Гермиона надеялась отыскать дрова для камина.

Она действовала быстро и постоянно оглядывалась, будто боясь быть замеченной. Теперь, оказавшись в лесу, она, наконец, ощутила забытое чувство погони, когда нужно было скрываться и постоянно быть настороже. Дрова оказались сыроваты, но всё же вскоре внутри дома распространилось тёплое, оранжеватое зарево и запах горящих поленьев. Гермиона как следует заперла дверь, задвинула плотнее шторы на окнах, которых было всего три, и забралась в кресло с ногами. Хорошо бы было заварить чаю, но ей совершенно не хотелось двигаться даже для того, чтобы взять немного хлеба или хотя бы яблоко, которое она приметила ещё в первый раз. Она сонно оглядывалась по сторонам, изредка задерживая взгляд на полке, заставленной книгами, и думая о тех, что взяла с собой.

Беллатрикс, завозившись и лишь слегка осмотревшись, снова вернулась в лежачее положение. Она повернулась спиной к Гермионе, забравшись при этом как можно дальше в кровать, будто желая слиться с ней. Она вся сжалась, словно чувствуя враждебный взгляд, но едва ли он был таким сейчас на самом деле.

Внутри дома сохранилось довольно хорошее убранство и множество полезных вещей, которые пригодятся для дальнейшего использования. Гермиона не знала, как долго они пробудут здесь, но прекрасно понимала, что Беллатрикс понадобится время для восстановления. Да и ей самой требовалось гораздо больше, чем она полагала вначале. Ей предстояло выстроить стратегию, которой они будут придерживаться, чтобы передвигаться. Время для сделки ещё не настало, она это чувствовала, и важно было подойти к разговору с осторожностью.

В комнате становилось теплее, и Гермиона чувствовала, как её размаривает. Она не хотела засыпать сейчас, но также понимала, что ей нужно хорошо выспаться. Ночь сдавала позиции, и серость предрассветного времени заполняла пространство. Снаружи доносились разные звуки, лес одичал, но продолжал жить, и Гермиона думала о том, с чем они могут столкнуться в будущем. Беллатрикс, похоже, крепко спала, изредка вздрагивая во сне и что-то бормоча. Гермионе всё время чудилось имя Нарциссы, может, потому что его звучание возвращало её к мыслям о том, что Беллатрикс может чем-то или кем-то дорожить. А это придавало её облику человечности и давало Гермионе возможность поверить, будто ей и впрямь удастся задуманное.

Обивка кресла пахла сушеными ягодами и сосновыми шишками, запах напоминал о временах, когда это место было безопасным и наполненным любовью. Помнила ли Гермиона, какова эта любовь? Она не могла дать себе ответа на этот вопрос. Но ведь она любила Гарри и всё огромное семейство Уизли, значит, это чувство продолжало жить в ней.

Снаружи раздался громкий треск, и Гермиона встрепенулась, вытянув шею, которая всё ещё саднила от мелких ран, оставленных ошейником. Невольно она подумала о том, каково Беллатрикс оставаться закованной, однако мысли освободить её у Гермионы не возникло.

Осторожно и почему-то крадучись, будто её можно было услышать тому, что таилось за порогом дома, Гермиона подобралась к окну и слегка отодвинула плотную пыльную ткань шторы. Среди деревьев, окружавших дом, было темно, и всё же она заметила фигуру, промелькнувшую в глубине леса. Кожа покрылась мурашками от неприятного предчувствия, но выйти и проверить, даже взяв с собой палочку, Гермиона не решилась. Она бросила ещё один взгляд на Беллатрикс, которая уже не спала и молчаливо взирала на напряжённую Гермиону.

Она собиралась что-то сказать, но не стала, или, может, Гермионе просто показалось из-за теней, пляшущих от языков пламени. Взгляд Беллатрикс был странным, словно она не знала, чего ждать, и потому не могла выбрать тактику поведения. Но вскоре она просто отвела глаза в сторону, почти безразлично. Гермиона только тяжело вздохнула, чувствуя, как грудную клетку сдавливает. Слишком много событий за одни сутки. Слишком много боли.

Она вернулась в кресло и, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, забылась тревожным сном.

Ей снилась женщина с горящими волосами и пшеничное поле с гнущимися колосьями.

Пахло сосновой смолой и гарью.

Женщина беспрерывно шептала: Цисси.


	6. Chapter 6

**Revolt Production Music — Ashes  
John Murphy — In The House(In a Heartbeat)**

Гермиона проснулась и тут же сощурилась от боли. Шея затекла от неудобной позы и каждое движение отзывалось неприятным чувством. Гермиона потёрла больное место холодной рукой, ощутив прилив удовлетворения. Голова казалась непомерно тяжёлой, и ничего не хотелось больше, как снова забыться сном. День уже разыгрался в полную силу, и осеннее солнце припекало даже сквозь плотно сомкнутые шторы. Вероятно, засыпать было глупо, учитывая компанию, и хотя в первые несколько мгновений Гермиона испытала удивление оттого, что не проснулась от какого-нибудь острого предмета, упирающегося в шею, и лица Беллатрикс, склонившейся над ней, это действительно выглядело беспечно. С другой стороны, она прекрасно понимала, что не сможет бодрствовать круглые сутки. Гермиона тихонько застонала, потирая переносицу. Она бросила взгляд на спину Беллатрикс, женщина лежала неподвижно, только по едва различимым движениям её плеч можно было понять, что она дышит. Остатки волос, видимо, сбились спереди, обнажив шею и часть затылка. Гермиона поджала губы, скользнув взглядом по ржавому металлу.

Она поднялась на ноги, вытягиваясь и чувствуя, как тело благодарно расслабляется после неудобной позы. На мгновение даже потемнело в глазах, из-за чего Гермиона несколько раз до разноцветных пятен их растёрла. Растерянно глядя на окружающую обстановку, а следом снова возвращая взгляд к смятой постели и скрюченному телу, Гермиона задумалась над тем, спит Беллатрикс или снова без сознания. Она могла бы оставить всё как есть и заняться своими делами, например, принять ванну и немного прибраться, приготовить поесть, потому что она чувствовала себя ещё более ослабшей после прошедшей ночи и ей просто требовалась еда. Но совесть призывала её проверить состояние Беллатрикс, несмотря на то, что это может быть довольно опасным действием. Взяв рюкзак, лежащий на кресле и подпиравший всю ночь её бок, Гермиона пошарила в нём рукой, разбросав книги и, кажется, несколько склянок с зельями. Но после непродолжительных поисков всё же сумела отыскать настойку бадьяна. Крепко сжимая пузырёк в побелевших от напряжения пальцах, она, осторожно ступая по пыльному полу, прошла к Беллатрикс и остановилась, когда увидела на низкой прикроватной тумбочке крошки, недоеденный кусок хлеба и окровавленные хлебные комки. Значит, она вставала, но ничего не сделала, по крайней мере, из того, что могло бы явно навредить Гермионе. Беллатрикс по-прежнему не могла есть, и Гермиона ощутила, что под ребром противно заныло. Жалость, отравляющая и навязчивая расползлась внутри. Гермиона занесла руку над плечом женщины и снова замерла в растерянности. От этого усилилось и чувство раздражения, она начинала злиться, потому что была выбита из колеи и никак не могла прийти к выводу, как же ей действовать и с чего начать. Сжала пузырёк сильнее, словно цепляясь за него и подумав о том, что если стиснуть пальцы ещё крепче, стекло вопьётся ей в ладонь, расколовшись.

Но, как только, Гермиона нервно выдохнула, собираясь прикоснуться к плечу Беллатрикс, та, будто почувствовав, дёрнулась и прорычала низким, утробным голосом:

— Не смей.

Гермиона сжала ладонь, опуская руку. Пузырёк с настойкой звучно поставила на шероховатую деревянную поверхность старой пыльной тумбочки. Смела крошки и недоеденный хлеб на пол, собираясь разобраться с этим позже. Из рюкзака вытащила ванные принадлежности, которые собирала с особой тщательностью, не представляя, сколько времени им придётся скитаться и скрываться. У неё были две зубные щётки, которые она нашла в захламлённом ящике ванного шкафчика на площади Гриммо, несколько не то гелей, не то шампуней, брусок мыла и немного порошка и зубной пасты. Всё это она отнесла в отгороженную комнатку со сливом в углу и небольшой ванной, над которой было прибито несколько полочек. Внутри было довольно прохладно и сыро, отчего Гермиона быстро и часто задышала, застигнутая воспоминаниями и ассоциациями. Она прислонилась к стене, отчаянно прижимая свою небогатую поклажу к своей груди. Ещё немного и она закричала бы, но, закусив губу до тупой, ноющей боли, сдержала нарастающую панику. Когда Гермиона разжала зубы и открыла глаза, её взгляд упёрся в мутное, запыленное зеркало с треснувшим краем. Она могла видеть только верхнюю часть своего лица, два лихорадочно горящих глаза, тёмные круги и заскорузлое отчаяние.

Когда в ванной набралось достаточно воды, Гермиона сосредоточилась и потёрла кончики пальцев, сбрасывая согревающее заклинание. Канализационная система, созданная когда-то при помощи магии, была оборудована превосходно, за исключением горячей воды. Её приходилось согревать своими усилиями. Гермиона использовала беспалочковую магию, оглядываясь по сторонам и не желая быть застигнутой врасплох. Это отнимало больше сил, нежели при использовании палочки, но Гермионе раньше очень нравилось применять магию, не пропуская её через палочку.

Гермиона разделась, избегая взглядов на собственное тело, ей временами и касаться себя не хотелось, словно она могла испачкаться. Вода поглотила её своим теплом и мягкостью. Гермиона сжала зубы, позволив теплу проникнуть под кожу, лизнуть там, где она тоньше и чувствительнее всего — на шрамах, особенно на том, что проложил витиеватую линию над сердцем, расчертил рёбра и бок до самого бедра. Шрам напоминал молнию с множеством отростков. Иногда кожа в этом месте горела так сильно, что Гермиона зажимала рот, пытаясь проглотить крик. Теперь такое случалось реже, и всё же, каждый раз, задевая это место пальцами, Гермиона испытывала страх и отвращение вперемешку с болью, которая служила вечным спутником. Шрамы на теле стали тем, что не давало зажить и памяти. Но когда Гермиона пыталась вспомнить, какой была до них, ничего не выходило, словно шрамы отделили её от прошлой жизни.

Она вздохнула, словно на грудь давила вся тяжесть мира, и медленно погрузилась под воду с головой. Когда вода сомкнулась над ней, Гермиону вдруг обуяла паника, деревянный потолок с резными балками исчез, превратившись в каменные сколы, опасно свисающие вниз острыми концами. Запах крови проник под воду, забивая ноздри и лёгкие, Гермиона попыталась вынырнуть, но ничего не вышло, словно что-то удерживало её под водой. В лёгких появилась резь, сердце забилось с такой силой, что она могла ощущать каждый удар ребрами, к ней вернулось странное ощущение нереальности происходящего, но привкус крови на языке напоминал, что всё это реально, всё уже случилось, и теперь она предстала перед выбором. Страхи пришли судить её, страхи развернули ужасающие картины перед ней, у неё нет выбора, ни у кого бы не было, она просто хотела выбраться отсюда, хотела ощутить немного тепла и увидеть друзей. Разве это делает её плохой? Она сделает это из любви к своим близким, не только от страха, Гарри и Рон поняли бы, они бы сделали то же самое, чтобы вернуться домой к тем, кого любят. Разве не любовь двигала Лили Поттер, когда она поставила себя между ужаснейшим из волшебников и её маленьким сыном? Любовь двигала самые большие достижения, всё шло от любви, а Гермиона умела любить. У неё были те, к кому она хотела вернуться, у неё были те, кто ждал её. Этот холод исчезнет, этот вкус крови исчезнет, она сделала достаточно, чтобы позволить себе отчаянно цепляться за жизнь. Она ещё не жила.

Что-то раскололось.

Гермиона собрала последние силы и оттолкнулась от дна, выныривая из-под воды и жадно глотая воздух. Её трясло не то от холода, не то от снова пережитого ужаса. Она так давно не оставалась с этим наедине, что почти забыла, как ужасно это могло быть. Волосы налипли на лицо, попали в рот, волосы облепили шею и мешали видеть. Гермиона стала скрести по лицу, не заботясь о том, что оцарапала кожу. Она всё ещё тяжело дышала, сплёвывая воду. Быстро выбралась из ванной, насухо вытираясь полотенцем и спеша одеться. Перед глазами обрывками мелькали сцены из прошлого, смешиваясь с тем, что она видела прошлой ночью, и эта ужасающая смесь из прогорклых воспоминаний продвигала её к краю, всё ближе и ближе. Но правда заключалась в том, что Гермиона не помнила, что такое край. Её угнетала необходимость выходить отсюда сейчас, к Беллатрикс, там, где всё пропиталось ею. Здесь было так много от прошлого Гермионы: знакомые вещи, смутные ощущения пережитой радости в этих стенах. Теперь же всё это стало враждебной территорией. Беллатрикс принесла это сюда… они обе.

Выйдя из отгороженной комнатки, Гермиона инстинктивно посмотрела на стену, где над окном раньше висели часы, а теперь зияла пустота. Привкус мятной пасты во рту жёг язык, и она несколько раза провела им по пересохшим губам, надеясь притупить чувствительность.

Гермиона почувствовала, как колеблется пространство, будто невидимая рябь прошла по всему периметру. Заклинание защиты явно сигнализировало о незваных гостях. Внутренности скрутило, как от неумелого перемещения. Беллатрикс даже не пошевелилась, и Гермиона бросилась к окну, осторожно отодвигая штору, её не было бы видно, но почему-то осторожность переливалась в каждом движении. Едкое ощущение, когда хочется быть тише, и из-за напряжения, сковавшего тело, все действия кажутся неловкими. Солнце ослепительно било в глаза и Гермионе понадобилось немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть к яркому свету. Когда она сосредоточилась и различила высокую, тонкую фигуру, колени Гермионы подогнулись, а шрамы на теле заныли, словно потревоженные острым лезвием времени. Не думая о том, что делает, Гермиона быстрым шагом направилась к двери и спустя считанные мгновения уже направлялась к женщине, стоявшей у черты защитных чар. Смешанное чувство одолевало сердце — Гермиона готова была броситься на неё, не желая выяснять причины её присутствия, застарелая боль, скаля пасть, поднялась с самых тёмных глубин души. И в то же время она ощущала странный привкус облегчения, больше похожего на надежду на то, что незваная гостья будет быстрее и прикончит Гермиону, как только та выйдет из-под защитных чар.

— Что Вы здесь делаете?! — она поступила глупо и опрометчиво, но раскаиваться было уже поздно, в любом случае, Гермиона только что обнаружила себя, появляясь перед женщиной, которая даже не дрогнула.

Бледное лицо, на мгновение поражённое смутным удивлением, стало, кажется, ещё бледнее с последнего раза, когда они виделись. Сердце Гермионы бешено колотилось, кровь шумела в ушах. Ладони вибрировали от скопившейся энергии. Она не собиралась нападать, на самом деле она бы не посмела, но реакция её тела была быстрее и Гермиона пообещала себе, что, в случае чего, будет только обороняться.

Нарцисса же смотрела на неё, думая о том, как сильно она изменилась. Она больше не была девочкой, чья жизнерадостность заражала и раздражала одновременно. Таких всегда видно сразу и Нарцисса могла поклясться, что Гермиона Грейнджер сияла. Когда-то давно. Война погасила её сияние, а события, к которым после сама Нарцисса имела отношение, изменили её до основания. Она помнила её разбитой, отказывающейся смотреть на собственное отражение, Гермиона ещё долго до ужаса боялась зеркал. А теперь она стояла перед ней, готовая сражаться.

— Вы поставили весь магический мир на уши, мисс Грейнджер, — произнесла она ровным, почти безэмоциональным голосом, но на последних слова он дрогнул. — Поттер сказал, что случилось на самом деле. Я хочу увидеть сестру.

— Это исключено, — Гермиона сделала шаг вперёд, чуть опустив голову и глядя исподлобья. Всё её тело напряглось, готовое ко всему. — Как Вы нашли…

— Когда я была маленькой, — прозвучало снисходительно. Она опустила взгляд на свои руки, медленно поднимая их и поочередно стягивая перчатки с каждого пальца. — Я часто бродила за территорией семейного поместья, Беллатрикс создала заклинание — она всегда была одарённой, — Нарцисса Малфой усмехнулась, прервавшись на мгновение, — чтобы в любой ситуации, когда бы я ни потерялась, где бы я ни была, она могла меня найти.

Нарцисса посмотрела на Гермиону, будто ожидая, что она поймёт, хотя взгляд её был нечитаемым. Она подняла на мгновение брови, едва уловимое действие, но Гермиона заметила, а затем так же отстранённо, напустив маску спокойствия, продолжила.

— Заклинание действует и в обратную сторону, — она медленно облизала губы и опустила взгляд на руки Гермионы, вокруг которых вибрировало магическое поле. — Вы слишком истощены для беспалочковой магии, какая бы сила ни бурлила в… — она запнулась, окинув Гермиону презрительным взглядом, но для человека, на самом деле презирающего маглорождённых, она слишком старалась, чтобы её презрение выглядело явным, — Вашей крови.

Гермиона недолго всматривалась в бледное лицо, отступила назад, опуская руки и чувствуя облегчение от рассасывающейся под кожей магии. Где-то вдали, в самом сердце темного леса раздался холодящий душу вой. Гермиона тут же оглянулась по сторонам, заметив, что незваная гостья только вздрогнула. Она не позволила бы ей войти, но оставаться в зоне видимости было опасно для обеих, потому Гермиона отступила ещё, указывая рукой.

— Вы можете войти.

Она дождалась, пока Нарцисса переступит защитную черту, и проследовала за ней. У порога они обе остановились. Гермиона снова чувствовала растерянность, часто дыша, она скрестила руки на груди, надеясь, что это поможет ей успокоиться. Присутствие Нарциссы выбивало почву из-под ног, а Гермиона была слишком слаба, чтобы держаться.

— Надеюсь, за Вами не было слежки, — начала Гермиона, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Вы можете ненавидеть меня, мисс Грейнджер, — с очередной усмешкой заметила Нарцисса, — но недооценивать меня — оскорбительно.

В один момент Гермиона ощутила подъем внутри себя, волнообразное чувство, едва не заставившее её сказать, что она не испытывает ненависти к Нарциссе, но так и не разомкнула губ. Только кивнула, продолжая расчерчивать землю носком ботинка, словно надеясь, что пока они стоят здесь, у порога, Нарцисса передумает и исчезнет.

— Ваш план — безумие, — спустя несколько минут напряжённого молчания произнесла Нарцисса, заставив Гермиону вскинуть голову и посмотреть на себя. — Она никогда этого не сделает.

— Вижу, Гарри сказал больше, чем стоило, — резко ответила Гермиона, глядя Нарциссе в глаза.

Снова раздался вой и хруст веток, возможно, Гермиона заметила мелькнувшую тень среди деревьев, но быстро отвела взгляд, не желая думать о том, что это могло быть.

— Мистер Поттер убеждён, что может доверять мне, — отозвалась Нарцисса, по её тону стало заметно, что её это поражает, но, конечно же, устраивает. — И что я могу помочь. Ещё я принесла некоторые целительные снадобья.

Отчаяние, исходящее от Нарциссы, заставляло сердце Гермионы сжиматься, а память выталкивать на поверхность то, что она яростно пыталась забыть. По своей воле Гермиона никогда не разделила бы с Нарциссой то, что им пришлось. Она пошатнулась и, испугавшись протянутой к ней руки, налетела спиной на деревянные перила, крепко хватаясь за них пальцами. Нарцисса сжала пальцы, поспешно опуская руку.

— Насколько всё плохо? — спросила она. Тон голоса показался Гермионе странным, было в нём нечто незнакомое, то, что нельзя понять, но можно почувствовать.

Гермиона, превозмогая охвативший тело неприятный жар, бросила взгляд в сторону двери, которая отделяла их от искалеченной женщины. Снова накатила тошнота от одной только мысли, что придётся говорить об этом с Нарциссой.

— Не знаю, — жёстче, чем хотела, отозвалась Гермиона, сцепив на мгновение зубы, её тело в самый неподходящий момент обнажало свою слабость, и Гермиона едва могла держаться на ногах. Снова. — Настойка бадьяна действует слабее, чем я рассчитывала. Ей понадобится ещё несколько дней, прежде чем она сможет восстановиться. Физически, — добавила Гермиона с тихим выдохом. — И может тогда всё станет более спокойным.

Нарцисса неожиданно шагнула вперёд, угрожающе сократив между ними расстояние. На миг Гермионе показалось, что она её ударит. Её запах окружил Гермиону стремительно, растревожив обоняние, и она ещё сильнее налегла спиной на деревянную перекладину — наверняка останутся синяки.

— Более спокойным? — почти прошипела Нарцисса, всматриваясь в глаза Гермионы с такой силой, что это было сродни прикосновению. — Забудьте о спокойствии, мисс Грейнджер, Вы выбрали непосильный путь, и в конце Вас ждёт, вероятнее всего, смерть.

— Очень бодряще, — огрызнулась Гермиона, — можно подумать, Вы вините меня в том, что Ваша сестра осталась жива.

На лице Нарциссы мелькнуло выражение боли, но она вернула себе самообладание так же быстро, как утратила за минуту до этого. Она отступила, позволяя Гермионе выпрямиться.

— Я благодарна за то, что Вы сделали, мисс Грейнджер, — хладнокровно произнесла она, опустив глаза. — Но я спрашивала о другом.

Гермиона посмотрела на неё вопросительно, но Нарцисса проигнорировала её взгляд, поднимаясь и намереваясь открыть дверь.

— Убедите её, — вдруг произнесла Гермиона твёрдым тоном, что было скорее похоже на требование, нежели просьбу. Её глаза лихорадочно блестели, и вся она была пылкая, ломкая, как тлеющий сухой лист, подхваченный ветром. — Если Гарри сказал всё, то Вы знаете условия сделки.

Нарцисса замерла, устремив на неё взгляд, полный не то ужаса, не то возмущения. Дыхание, срывавшееся с приоткрытых губ, стало рваным. Будто она не могла поверить, что Гермиона действительно просила о чём-то, нет, требовала.

— Она не станет слушать…

— Чёрт возьми, Нарцисса, — прорычала Гермиона, вскинув руки и поставив ногу на одну ступень, — если и есть человек, которого она будет слушать, то это ты!

Это было похоже на одну из сцен прошлого, когда они стояли друг напротив друга, точно так же сражаясь. Тогда Гермиона сказала, что единственное живое существо, способное остановить Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, отвернулось, не желая смотреть на скрюченное на полу тело, беспрерывно взывающее о помощи. Теперь же она просила о гораздо большем. Ведь речь шла о предательстве памяти Волан-де-Морта. Они отступили от привычного тона, от холодности, которая сопровождала каждую их встречу до этого момента. Гермиона Грейнджер нашла силы, чтобы спасти своего заклятого врага. Несмотря ни на что, милосердие билось в ней, игнорируя сколы и трещины внутри неё, и Нарцисса могла хотя бы попытаться.

— Вы переоцениваете меня, — сказала Нарцисса, уже зная, что согласится, — как и мистер Поттер.

Вопреки всему Гермиона усмехнулась.

— Я допускаю, что Гарри излишне драматичен, — спокойно произнесла она, — но ты, буквально, женщина, спасшая одним словом весь мир.

Обе замолчали, глядя друг на друга, словно и без того прозвучало слишком много лишнего. Затем Гермиона тряхнула головой, прогоняя подступающую слабость, отряхнула мешковатую одежду от мусора, налипшего с деревянных перил, поднялась на порог и прошла мимо Нарциссы, оставляя дверь открытой и давая понять, что она может войти. Внутри царил всё тот же полумрак, шторы довольно хорошо приглушали солнечный свет, коего лилось в избытке. В нос ударил запах старой древесины, пыли и сухих трав. Беллатрикс оставалась в той же позе, хотя Гермиона не могла поручиться, что она не вставала, чему нашла подтверждение, заметив, что волосы Лестрейндж влажные. Энергия, исходящая от неё, отвращала и вызывала желание покинуть это место немедленно. Гермиона услышала тихий вздох, как будто дыхание перехватило, но не обернулась.

— Белла, — прошептала Нарцисса, и у Гермионы неприятно заболело под рёбрами.

Беллатрикс тут же вскочила, оказываясь на коленях и поражённо глядя перед собой. Несколько тёмных прядей упали ей на лицо, из-за чего взгляд чёрных глаз показался ещё более диким. Эмоции сменялись на её лице с такой быстротой, что Гермиона отступила, почувствовав, как напряглось её тело, готовясь не то к атаке, не то к обороне.

— Почему она в ошейнике? — негодующе воскликнула Нарцисса.

Гермиона буквально услышала, как она достала волшебную палочку, тут же направляя её на шею Беллатрикс. Она обернулась и выступила вперёд, закрывая Нарциссе обзор.

— Уберите палочку, — прорычала Гермиона, грозно опуская голову, так делают звери, готовясь напасть. Вся её поза говорила о том, что она на грани. Гермиона сделала шаг в сторону, оставаясь настороже, потому что поворачиваться спиной к Беллатрикс Лестрейндж было совершенно дурной идеей. — Сейчас же!

Рука Нарциссы дрогнула, но осталась в том же положении. Её взгляд выражал решительность и негодование, но всё же она медлила.

— Убей девчонку, Цисси! — прошипела Беллатрикс, медленно вытягивая руки и подбираясь к краю кровати на коленях. — Чего ты ждёшь?!

В воздухе мерещился запах крови.

— Нарцисса, — позвала Гермиона, не видя, как дёрнулась при этом Беллатрикс, как исказилось яростью её лицо. — Опустите палочку, ошейник — единственное, что гарантирует мне жизнь.

Эти слова не имели никакого смысла, Беллатрикс чувствовала, что упускает нечто важное, но на это не было времени. Она была близка к свободе, которая казалась такой необходимой и важной в этот момент. Но ничего не происходило, время словно замедлилось, растягивая каждый миг до бесконечности.

— Убей чёртову грязнокровку! — закричала в бешенстве Беллатрикс, готовая сорваться с места и напасть. Но замерла на месте, увидев взгляд сестры.

Нарцисса смотрела на Гермиону, и ответный взгляд был таким же, выжидающим, словно им обеим предстояло решиться на что-то важное. Они будто вели молчаливый диалог, и это было неправильно, неестественно, чужеродно. Будто между ними протянулась уродливая и непонятная связь. Именно так и было.

Потому Нарцисса опустила палочку, тяжело дыша, будто её проявившаяся покорность или готовность отдать хоть каплю сочувствия давили ей на грудь, часто вздымавшуюся. Гермиона, не говоря ни слова, быстрым шагом направилась прочь, громко хлопнув дверью, что для Беллатрикс выглядело совершенной беспечностью. Грязнокровка была какой угодно, но не беспечной, но в тот момент она просто оставила её с Нарциссой, человеком, который мог увести Беллатрикс отсюда, который мог убить…

Нарцисса опустила палочку.

Нарцисса опустила чёртову палочку.

Но всё это почему-то в один миг стало безразлично. Беллатрикс утратила весь интерес и свой гнев, если и теплилось где-то внутри неё удивление на собственную реакцию, то и оно сменилось звенящей пустотой. Слабость вторглась в её тело, как давний спутник. Во сне она видела Нарциссу и звала её, отчаянно желая оказаться ближе, но никак не удавалось. Теперь же Нарцисса каким-то чудесным образом предстала прямо перед ней, а она просто отвернулась, сгорбившись на постели. Болели рёбра и бёдра, она чувствовала каждый разрыв и каждую рану, но боль была скорее механической, нежели живой. Так, наверное, болела бы и мёртвая плоть, если бы, конечно, могла болеть.

Волосы безобразно свисали на лицо и плечи, раздражая, но и это вскоре перестало её беспокоить, Беллатрикс будто погрузилась в плотный кокон, куда не способен был проникнуть даже солнечный свет. Там обитала лишь горечь и звучало эхо пустоты.

Она услышала осторожные шаги, а после того, как из-за распахнутых штор ударил до безумия яркий свет, Беллатрикс ощутила, что Нарцисса села рядом, но близость её была невыносимой, она будто опаляла, принося это тупое, ноющее чувство, какое бывает после ожогов. Ещё минуту назад ей хотелось рвать и метать, хотелось крови, но теперь все чувства притупились, даже боль, которая была механической, притупилась тоже. Но, когда Нарцисса протянула к ней руку, едва коснувшись плеча, Беллатрикс отпрянула, и снова внутри неё что-то перевернулось, вспыхнуло, ответило таким же опаляющим жаром.

Под её впалыми от темноты и голода глазами залегли тёмные круги, черты скул и челюсти стали ещё более заострёнными, казалось, тронь и поранишься. Рука Нарциссы замерла, пальцы дрогнули, но через мгновение она опустила руку, обхватывая перчатки.

— Почему ты не убила её, Цисси? — спросила Беллатрикс, и хриплость её голоса словно царапнула Нарциссу изнутри. Она поморщилась, как от боли, да ей и было больно. — Что она сделала? — Беллатрикс прошептала, вдруг подавшись вперёд.

— Много того, что не сделала бы ни одна из нас, — тихо ответила Нарцисса, но глаз не отвела. Она знала куда больше, чем собиралась говорить, но Беллатрикс могла позволить ей это. — А ещё она залог твоей свободы.

Беллатрикс усмехнулась.

— О какой такой свободе ты говоришь? — спросила она, прищурившись и вспомнив, как Грейнджер ранее выразилась в подобном ключе.

— Отведи её к оружию, — твёрдо произнесла Нарциисса, выпрямляясь и вскидывая голову, когда Беллатрикс вытянулась подобно струне. В её глазах появился безумный отблеск, что означало приближающуюся ярость. — Пожирателей Смерти больше нет, Тёмный Лорд мёртв, отведи чёртову девчонку к оружию, о котором столько бесполезных разговоров, и она позволит тебе уйти свободной.

Прежде чем Беллатрикс раскрыла рот, кривящийся в презрительном оскале, Нарцисса подалась вперёд и крепко обхватила лицо сестры горячими руками, приближая его к своему, чтобы тут же зашептать. И шёпот тот стёк с её языка и взвился вверх, нависая, заполняя пространство. То звучала неотступная мольба.

— Пожалуйста, помоги ей и вернись домой, — в её глазах отразилась, казалось, вся скорбь мира, — неужели я не стою того, чтобы сделать это ради меня, Белла, ты моя сестра, я хочу, чтобы ты была рядом. Мне нужна моя сестра.

— О чём ты не рассказываешь мне? — так же шепча, спросила Беллатрикс, в её глазах отразилось полное непонимание, она будто не слышала ничего из того, что сказала Нарцисса, но ухватилась за единственное, за что могла.

Повисло молчание.

Нарцисса не собиралась отступать от своих намерений, пусть они и были навязанными. Но перспектива освободить сестру, дать ей возможность хотя бы попробовать нормальной жизни, прельщала по-настоящему. Возможно, Беллатрикс не заслуживала второго шанса, не заслуживала любви и сострадания, но Нарцисса хотела этого для неё, потому что всё ещё надеялась узнать и сама. После окончания войны, когда сторонники Волан-де-Морта были арестованы, бросились в бега или отвернулись от своего прошлого, в надежде избежать наказания, Нарцисса и её семья были под защитой Поттера, ради которого Министерство было согласно на многое. Он утверждал, что война выиграна только благодаря тому, что она сделала, и неважно, какими были её мотивы, важно лишь то, что она выбрала в конечном итоге правильную сторону. Множество людей отворачивались при виде неё, и теперь она была практически заточена в собственном пустом доме, Люциус исчез после развода, оправданный и желающий отстраниться от волшебного мира. У Драко же была жизнь, появились друзья, Поттер помог ему получить работу, поручившись за него. И пусть Нарцисса, снедаемая одиночеством и печалью, блуждала по своему опустевшему поместью подобно призраку, она всё же была свободна и могла больше не бояться. Беллатрикс же не была свободной никогда, находясь долгое время под тиранией властных родителей, а после и Волан-де-Морта, развратившего её душу. Она, воспитанная в неотступной ненависти ко всему отличному от того, что признавалось и почиталось в чистокровных семьях, не имела понятия, как бывает по-другому. И теперь, когда девочка, пережившая самое тёмное время и ужасные муки, спасла её, решив, что даже эта жизнь ценна и имеет право на существование, Нарцисса хотела показать Беллатрикс, что есть другой путь.

— То, что произошло в Азкабане… — она не успела договорить, как вокруг её шеи сомкнулись твёрдые и сильные пальцы. Воздух вышибло из горла вместе со сдавленным криком. Нарцисса сумела глотнуть под сдавливающими шею пальцами и спокойно посмотрела в лицо сестры.

— Никогда, — прошипела Беллатрикс, подаваясь вперёд и заставляя Нарциссу отклониться под давлением, — не смей говорить об этом.

Беллатрикс отпустила сестру почти сразу же, глядя на неё виновато и злясь то ли из-за вспыхнувшего чувства вины, то ли из-за того, что пришлось сделать сестре больно.

— Ты думаешь, что они удержат мир, — заговорила Беллатрикс, и в её голосе будто проснулась сила, — но Тёмный Лорд возродится. И его власть будет абсолютной.

Нарцисса резко выдохнула, пытаясь усмирить собственный гнев. Даже после его смерти Беллатрикс оставалась фанатичной до отвращения. И пусть сейчас в ней почти не было привычного огня, она выглядела крайне нестабильной, перетекая из одного состояния в другое, смотреть на неё такую было невыносимо, и Нарцисса не знала, как это исправить. Её страшила даже мысль о том, что Беллатрикс пришлось вынести, весь её вид взывал к жалости, её красота почти истёрлась, обнажив дикую остроту уродства, но саму её ничто из этого будто не беспокоило. И всё же Нарцисса чувствовала, что ярость сестры никуда не исчезла, она спала под кожей, копилась и разрасталась. Она ждала момента, когда сможет прорваться и завладеть Беллатрикс, завладеть всем вокруг.

— Это только отчаянные слухи, — начала Нарцисса, но Беллатрикс снова подползла ближе и сгорбилась ещё сильнее.

— Есть пророчество, — тихо прошептала Беллатрикс, исподлобья бросая на сестру осторожный взгляд. Возможно, прежде Беллатрикс не сказала бы этого даже сестре, но сейчас, хватаясь за любую эмоцию, проскальзывающую внутри, она пыталась возродить в себе хоть что-нибудь живое. — Я слышала его, Цисси. Тёмный Лорд показал мне.

Она подалась вперёд, находя руки сестры и обхватывая ими своё лицо, будто призывая к действию.

— Посмотри.

Нарцисса почувствовала, как пространство вокруг закружилось, истлело, и перед ней возникли туманные образы и обрывки фраз. Чей-то слоящийся голос беспрерывно говорил о чём-то, что поначалу казалось неясной белибердой, но спустя несколько мгновений слова вдруг приобрели чёткость.

_— И придёт нечистая мать, и дитя, что она понесёт, явится в этот мир с душой тирана. Сердце её, расколотое однажды, даст новую трещину. И войдёт в неё любовь к изуверу, ею порождённому. И станут они править в мире, захлебнувшемся тьмой._

Нарцисса почувствовала сильный толчок в грудь, словно что-то выбило её обратно в реальность. Она громко и протяжно дышала, а затем закашлялась, словно от воды, заполнившей горло.

— В пророчестве были указания, где нужно искать то, что приведёт к нечестивой матери, — проговорила Беллатрикс, выжидающе глядя на сестру. Она как-то странно дёрнулась, будто снова потеряла интерес ко всему. — Я отведу грязнокровку к оружию, — согласилась она, — но только чтобы она увидела, как придёт конец её миру. Верные последователи Тёмного Лорда отыщут место, где оно спрятано, и я присоединюсь к ним. Вот, что я сделаю ради тебя.

Нарциссу охватил ужас, словно её подсознание уже знало, что будет дальше, чего стоит страшиться. Потому слова сорвались с её губ прежде, чем она успела становиться.

— Что это за оружие? Как вы узнаете, кого искать?

— Это осколок души, — Беллатрикс вдруг растянулась в улыбке, — крестраж. Отыскав его, мы найдём избранную.

Нарцисса побледнела, словно вся кровь схлынула из неё, в горле пересохло, а под рёбрами похолодело. Руки задрожали под пальцами Беллатрикс, и та, нахмурившись, посмотрела на них, продолжая удерживать в своих руках. Мягкость и тепло чужой кожи пробудили в ней воспоминания, от которых сжались внутренности, она словно утратила весь свой пыл. Осталась лишь искореженная и испорченная оболочка. Беллатрикс посмотрела на сестру и почувствовала, что глаза стали влажными, это случилось против воли, она не ожидала. Нарцисса дотронулась до её лица, стирая слёзы.

— Ты действительно считаешь, что он единственное, что у тебя осталось, — произнесла Нарцисса, утверждая, нежели спрашивая. Горечь в её голосе граничила со смирением. Бороться с его тенью она не станет.

Беллатрикс смотрела как, бывало, смотрела раньше, ещё до всей этой жизни во мраке чужой власти и чужого могущества. Так смотрела Беллатрикс, которая нашла Нарциссу в старом лесу, испуганную и замёрзшую, которая исправила платье, чтобы их мать не увидела его разодранным. Целое мгновение она была другим, далёким человеком, от которого давно ничего не осталось.

Нарцисса убрала волосы с её лица, вытерла слёзы и притянула к себе. Беллатрикс легла ей на колени, обхватив их руками, будто цепляясь за последнюю опору. В конечном итоге, Нарцисса привыкла терять её раз за разом. Очередное прощание, новый виток боли. Она была напугана, но предчувствовала, что Беллатрикс и остатки Пожирателей Смерти потерпят поражение. Она увидела, как мелькнула тень, будто кто-то отошёл от окна, и вздрогнула. Беллатрикс отстранилась, и Нарцисса поднялась.

— Я должна идти, — сказала она, одёргивая мантию и стараясь не смотреть на сестру. — Постараюсь помочь вам как смогу. Беллатрикс, — позвала она и, наконец, встретила её взгляд. Решительность и отчаяние боролись в ней, выбивая дыхание из лёгких, но прежде, чем сорваться с места и оставить сестру, она набралась смелости и, игнорируя все разумные доводы, вопреки любой логике и тому, что услышала раньше, произнесла как можно твёрже, — не навреди ей.

И не желая больше смотреть на измученную и растерянную Беллатрикс, ринулась прочь. Её встретила прохлада и хвойный запах, от которого кружилась голова, так сладок он был. Гермиона сидела на груде дров, беспорядочно разбросанных под окном.

— Как много ты слышала? — с тревогой спросила Нарцисса, рассматривая бледное и исхудавшее лицо.

— Ни слова, — отозвалась Гермиона, будто выныривая из своих мыслей. Нарцисса почувствовала, что это правда. — Но я видела, какая она с тобой.

Гермиона поднялась на ноги и направилась к Нарциссе. Губы её растрескались, и в трещинах запеклась кровь, отчего они выглядели воспалёнными. Она продолжала нервно кусать их, словно никак не могла успокоиться, мучимая чем-то, что не удавалось постичь.

— Она ведь не знает, — вдруг спросила Нарцисса, желая убедиться, что хотя бы часть её опасений напрасна, — о том, что случилось на той миссии и после в Малфой-Мэноре?

Гермиона посмотрела на неё как на сумасшедшую, но это было неважно. Ей нужен был ответ и ничего больше. Она выжидающе наблюдала за сменой эмоций на лице Гермионы, которое казалось постаревшим в один момент. Но исказило его не время. Война искалечила множеств детей, и почти в каждом случае семья Блэков имела к этому отношение. Но Гермиона… У неё забрали гораздо больше, а затем вынудили отдать ещё больше.

— Нет, конечно, — ощетинилась она, обнимая себя руками и стараясь не касаться в том месте, где находился шрам.

— Всё ещё болит? — неосторожно спросила Нарцисса, ожидая, что Гермиона скажет, что это не её дело или разозлится. Но она помолчала совсем немного, а затем пожала плечами, стараясь показать, что это не имеет никого значения.

— Временами, — тихо произнесла она. Её напрягало то, как много она могла сказать, даже не желая. Или же, напротив, стремясь к этому. Нарцисса видела её в самые чёрные дни. Она была рядом, когда душу Гермиону изувечили в первый раз, и была рядом, когда это произошло снова.

То, какими неопределёнными были отношения между ними и сам факт, что они вообще были, тяготило обеих, не давая шанса разобраться в собственном восприятии и эмоциях. Наверное так и бывает, когда после многих лет по разные стороны оказываешься на одной. Нарцисса была тем, кто спас Гермиону в ту грозовую ночь, когда Гарри Поттер просил у неё убежища и помощи.

Дождь беспробудно бил по окнам в течение нескольких дней, размягчая почву и ломая деревьям ветки. Всё пропиталось запахом мокрой земли и камней, из сада в дом проникал цветочный аромат, от которого становилось не по себе, потому что цветы испускали сок, умирая под тяжёлыми каплями и градом. Ужасающий стук разнёсся по всему дому, заполнив его до основания, Нарцисса раскрыла двери, не задумываясь, какое отчаяние слышалось в этом звуке.

Трое людей бесцеремонно ввалились внутрь, забрызгивая пол водой, грязью и чем-то ещё — густым и тёмным, в чём позже Нарцисса признала кровь. Поттер и Уизли едва держались на ногах, пытаясь сдержать бьющееся в агонии тело. Она так кричала, что ужас наполнил всё существо Нарциссы, потому что даже когда Беллатрикс пытала Гермиону Грейнджер, её крик не был таким чудовищным.

Им не удалось уложить её на постель, Гермиона билась на полу, выгибаясь и молотя руками. Но спустя несколько мгновений вытянулась на полу, словно медный прут, как если бы все кости в ней каменели, не позволяя двинуться. Из её широко раскрытого рта не выбивалось больше ни звука, она словно застряла в оплоте нескончаемой боли, покрытая кровью и ранами. Кровь была повсюду, сложно даже представить, что в человеке могло быть столько крови. И если сначала Нарциссой овладело оцепенение, то когда Поттер обратился к ней с мольбой, утверждая, что в больницу Святого Мунго им нельзя, если они не хотят, чтобы в Министерстве обо всём узнали, то взяла себя в руки. Она опустилась перед безвольным телом на колени, пытаясь осмотреть ущерб. Один вид Гермионы Грейнджер вселял ужас, но когда она увидела рану, пересекающую сердце и бок девушки, в ужасе отпрянула, закрывая рот руками, уже испачканными в её крови.

Она поражённо посмотрела на Гарри и Рона, умоляюще взирающих то на неё, то на подругу. Её сердце бешено билось, разгоняя по телу волны ужаса. Казалось, это чувство заполнило всё пространство вокруг и плескалось через край.

— Что она сделала? — прошептала Нарцисса, дрожащими руками отодвигая края рваной одежды, чтобы увидеть, как рана исходит алым сиянием. Затем инстинктивно опустила руку на живот Гермионы, и на глазах появились слезы, совершенно неожиданные, будто само её сердце исходило слезами, а она даже не могла понять, почему всё это чувствовала. Но то, что она ощутила, поразило её до глубины души, практически перевернуло. Она не нашла сил отнять руку.

Нарцисса покачала головой, будто признавая что-то, в чём до этого не была уверена. Гермиона затихла, что-то неразборчиво бормоча. Нарцисса посмотрела на Гарри и снова качнула головой.

— Плод мёртв, — вытолкнула она из пересохших губ. И оба товарища непонимающе уставились на неё. — Вы… не знали? Неважно, — пробормотала Нарцисса, — я сделаю всё, что смогу, — заверила она, находя холодную руку Гермионы и сжимая. — Но вы должны сейчас оставить её здесь.

— Вы спасёте её? — спросил Гарри, и от мольбы, звучащей в его голосе, от того, как сильно он полагался на неё, Нарциссе стало тошно.

— Да, — решительно произнесла она и трансгрессировала вместе с Гермионой.

За той ночью потянулись двенадцать бесконечно длинных ночей горячки и бреда. Крики, казалось, въелись в стены дома Малфой. Гермионе почти всё время было больно, рана на теле не заживала, без конца кровоточа. Все действия Нарциссы были механическими, отточенными и чёткими, потому что, если бы она задумалась хотя бы на мгновение или выпустила снедающие душу эмоции, Гермиона бы не выжила.

— Я никогда не говорила тебе спасибо, — произнесла Гермиона, вырывая Нарциссу из памяти. Она почувствовала, что это могли быть за воспоминания, слишком красноречивым было выражение на лице Нарциссы.

Она сосредоточила взгляд на Гермионе, качнула головой и подалась вперёд, находя холодную ладонь и сжимая обеими руками.

— Что бы ни случилось, — тихо произнесла она, всматриваясь в карие глаза, — слышишь, что угодно, не допусти, чтобы она узнала, что произошло в первый год после окончания школы.

Рука в её ладонях будто стала каменной, лицо Гермионы исказилось от сдерживаемой боли. Она опустила голову и глухо застонала. А затем снова посмотрела на Нарциссу.

— Не могу представить ни одной причины, — голос её срывался, но через мгновение стал ровным, — по которой могла бы сказать ей, — Гермиона выделила последнее слово с нажимом.

— Я оставила зелья, — сказала Нарцисса, выпуская руку Гермионы и отступая. — И свиток с указаниями, — она помедлила и добавила, — не расслабляйся. Я знаю, что ты очень сильная, возможно, сильнее, чем я кого-либо знала, но Беллатрикс опасна.

— И всё же она твоя сестра, — произнесла Гермиона, предчувствуя, что это ещё не всё, Что хочет сказать Нарцисса.

— Да, — она кивнула, — если сможешь, верни её мне.

Гермиона подняла брови и собиралась возразить, когда Нарцисса протянула руку и коснулась её щеки. Мягкая и нежная, в ней таилось столько тепла и доброты, что становилось страшно, до какой степени она могла скрывать эти качества, чтобы никто не мог увидеть, разглядеть в ней хотя бы толику надежды на её большое сердце. Гермиона никогда не могла её понять, но это не мешало ей чувствовать.

— Ты сказала, что я единственная, кто может до неё достучаться, — произнесла Нарцисса, — но ты единственная, кто мог бы её изменить. Ты мне не веришь, — Нарцисса усмехнулась, убирая руку, но прежде чуть погладив скулу большим пальцем. — Но это правда.

— Будь я хорошим человеком, — начала Гермиона, качая головой и усмехаясь, — но я больше не хороший человек.

— Что ж, — произнесла Нарцисса, склонив голову и снова всматриваясь в карие глаза, — тогда ты многого о себе не знаешь. Иногда я думаю о том, что если бы она знала, знала обо всём, то восхищалась бы тобой.

Гермиона побледнела.

После, не дожидаясь ответа, она спустилась и пересекла черту защиты, чтобы в то же мгновение трансгрессировать.

Гермиона позволила себе тяжело вздохнуть, и несколько слез скатилось по щекам. Она ещё долго смотрела в то месте, откуда исчезла Нарцисса, пытаясь пережить ломоту в теле. Она рассчитывала осмотреть окрестности за то время, пока Нарцисса была с Беллатрикс, но силы покинули её, и Гермиона просидела на старых трухлявых дровах, сваленных под одним из окон. Она нехотя развернулась и направилась в дом, где её встретил напряжённый и настороженный взгляд.

— Что у тебя с моей сестрой? — грубо спросила Беллатрикс, снова устроившись на постели.

— Ничего, что могло бы тебя повеселить, — огрызнулась Гермиона и достала из корзины немного еды, прежде чем положить перед Беллатрикс вяленое мясо и хлеб. — Тебе нужно поесть, но перед этим, — она схватила свиток, лежащий на столе, быстро пробежалась по нему глазами и взяла нужный флакон с тёмно-бурой жидкостью, — выпей это.

— Не смей мне указывать, — угрожающе прорычала Беллатрикс, поднимаясь.

Гермиона поставила перед ней флакон с зельем, игнорируя боевую готовность Беллатрикс. Она слишком устала, чтобы спорить и что-либо доказывать. Им предстояло провести много времени бок о бок.

— Ты всё ещё не поняла, да? — спросила Гермиона, прищурившись и глядя на женщину сверху вниз. — Прямо сейчас у тебя нет выбора. Нам придётся выживать вместе. Как бы сильно мы ни ненавидели друг друга, это единственный шанс всё исправить. Я нужна тебе, а ты нужна мне.

— И ты готова мне поверить? — с тяжелой усмешкой спросила Беллатрикс, беря зелье и вынимая пробку.

— Я сказала выживать вместе, а не из ума, — рыкнула Гермиона, — чтобы у нас были какие-никакие гарантии, в следующий раз, когда твоя сестра окажется здесь, мы заключим «Непреложный обет».

Беллатрикс намеревалась возразить, но передумала, одним глотком опрокидывая склянку и неотрывно глядя на Гермиону. После она проигнорировала еду и отвернулась к окну, которое снова зашторила.

Гермиона потёрла виски, в надежде унять головную боль, ставшую только сильнее, затем взяла немного еды и воду. Она решила, что лучше всё-таки обойти окрестности и подумать, чем торчать сейчас здесь, испытывая всё это напряжение и враждебность. Она чувствовала, что Беллатрикс нестабильна, что гнев внутри неё просто прячется, поджидая подходящего момента. Ей нужно было убраться отсюда хоть ненадолго, чтобы почувствовать что-нибудь, кроме боли.

Пусть хотя бы и совсем другую боль.

От памяти.


	7. Chapter 7

Итак, товарищи читающие, Гермиона выходит всё темнее и темнее, но обещаю, что всему есть объяснение. Надеюсь, что у вас найдётся немного любви и для неё такой. Персонажи абсолютно не вхарактерные, я знаю, но иногда и это неплохо, да?

Приятного чтения, друзья.

**Claire Wyndham — My Love Will Never Die  
Agnes Obel — Stone  
Really Slow Motion — Iron Poetry  
Les Friction — Who Will Save You Now**

Ветер, поднявшийся, как только она переступила защитную черту, срывал мелкие ветки и листья, кружа их в воздухе, а затем сбрасывая на землю. И они хрустели под ногами, пока Гермиона шла, переполненная таким количеством противоречивых чувств, что если бы не свист ветра, она могла бы услышать, как все они звучат внутри неё. Она ощущала себя ещё тяжелее, ещё беспомощнее, и в то же время была так тверда во всём, даже тело казалось ей отвердевшим. В тот самый момент, как она снова ощутила в себе пагубную способность к состраданию, из-за которой возникло странное ощущение, будто под кожу, в кровь, в каждый орган, проникло нечто такое, чему нет ни названия, ни определения, но оно вдруг сделало всё ярче, краснее, усилило остроту. Она всегда думала о том, что несчастье делает человека как будто тоньше, забирает возможность сопротивляться злу, а окружённый беспрерывным страданием, он забывает, что такое справедливость и милосердие. Гермиона думала о себе и о Беллатрикс. Спасая Беллатрикс, Гермиона на самом деле не задумывалась о том, что делает, она действовала инстинктивно, всё в ней кричало от страха и боли, потому что когда на твоих глазах рвут чью-то душу, остатки души… невозможно не ощутить это своей. Да и спасением это не являлось. Только голый, безудержный инстинкт. В ней откликнулся зверь, пробудился от непрерывной боли. В итоге она получила женщину, искалеченную душевно и физически, которая и прежде не была стабильна. Замкнутые пространства делают страшные вещи, уж Гермиона знает, обостряют самые хорошие отношения, но что делать, когда выживать должны враги? Враги, чьё прошлое слишком плотно въелось в их сердца, чтобы забыть об этом хотя бы на миг.

Зайдя далеко от дома, Гермиона снова ощутила неясную тревожность. Как если бы само пространство леса отталкивало её присутствие. Из-за тяжёлого и влажного воздуха одежда отяжелела и липла к телу. Сладость, витающая в воздухе, ощущалась слишком остро и навязчиво. Поморщившись, Гермиона задрала голову, осматривая высокие верхушки елей, качающиеся под порывами ветра. У неё быстро озябли пальцы, и, немного растерев их о живот, Гермиона вытащила из обёртки мясо. Она принюхалась к дурманящему аромату, от которого даже сознание взвыло, подстрекаемое голодом. Рот наполнился слюной, и дёсны засаднило от нахлынувшей жажды немедленно впиться зубами в лакомство. Голод закружил внутри, и Гермиона, ни на что не обращая внимания, села на поваленное дерево, с упоением отщипывая кусок от мясной мякоти и кладя на язык.

Мысли о последних событиях улетучились, давая место охлаждающей разум прострации. Гермиона бездумно смотрела вперёд, в то же время радуясь, что отсюда ей не видно дом. Иначе она не удержала бы оборону перед мириадами размышлений. Она нуждалась в хотя бы небольшом отстранении от собственной памяти и тела, испытывающего ломоту. Лес выглядел иначе, чем она его помнила. Сейчас он казался одичавшим и дремучим, тишина, царящая вокруг, давила на сознание, и Гермиона, медленно жуя, снова огляделась, пытаясь различить хотя бы отголоски птичьего щебета, который раньше лился отовсюду. Но ничего, кроме отдалённого треска, раздававшегося временами, ей уловить не удалось. Насытившись, она облегчённо вздохнула, впервые за долгое время ощущая приятную тяжесть внутри. Она на мгновение задумалась, насколько хорошо может быть от простых человеческих вещей, как утоление голода и жажды.

Резкий порыв ветра принёс странный запах, заставляя Гермиону обернуться. Пахнуло смолой и ржавым металлом, Гермиона нахмурилась, осторожно вставая на ноги и направляясь глубже в лес. Стало заметно темнее, хотя в небе всё ещё высоко светило солнце. Чем дальше она заходила, тем страннее выглядели деревья с почти чёрной корой, будто покрытой сажей. На стволах у многих Гермиона заметила сочащиеся язвы. Чёрное и густое вещество, стекавшее из странных отверстий, источало смолянистый запах ржавчины.

Гермиона подошла к одному из деревьев, опускаясь на корточки и разглядывая сплетение корней, свившихся над землёй, где натекло немного вязкого вещества. Гермиона потянулась, намереваясь дотронуться, когда тёмная и тяжёлая капля сорвалась откуда-то сверху и упала ей на руку. Сперва она не могла даже закричать, такой оглушающей была боль, быстро распространившаяся от запястья по всему телу и так же быстро проникнувшая внутрь. По ощущениям казалось, будто тело раскололось на части. Она хорошо помнила эту боль и не думала, что когда-нибудь испытает что-нибудь хотя бы отдалённо похожее. Гермиона не осознавала, что лежит на земле, взрывая её побелевшими пальцами и разбрасывая вокруг себя комья грязи и клочки травы. Тело было напряжённым, затвердевшим и горячим. Видела она только качающиеся верхушки деревьев, но и те исчезли под тёмными сводами заледеневшей пещеры. Она не слышала своего крика, но чувствовала, как из горла выходит звук, вырываясь будто с кусками плоти, и чувствовала, что губы окрасились кровью, так широко она распахнула рот. И не могла остановить конвульсии, проходящие через неё бесконечное количество раз, содрогая и выгибая тело, словно тряпичную куклу.

Всё исчезло.

Стало до безумия холодно, здесь так много холода, он проник всюду. Только не снова. Только не снова. Она больше не вынесет, если бы раздобыть немного тепла, самую малость, почему бы ей не сделать это, она просто хочет выжить, она должна это сделать и вернуться домой, никто не осудит её, ведь победителей не судят? Тело не слушалось, одеревенело от холода, голод вытравил из неё все силы, но она должна попытаться, нужно только дотянуться, несколько жалких сантиметров, дотянуться и разжать пальцы. А потом она забудет и никогда не станет вспоминать, глядя на своих друзей, она никогда не подумает об этой чёртовой пещере. Она всего лишь защищалась, она пыталась выжить. Выжить для них. В смерти нет ни почёта, ни покоя, ни правды, только забвение, а она не готова к забвению, у неё ещё ничего не было, она не успела пожить. Пальцы крепко обхватили рукоять ножа — всё должно быть сделано без магии. Через несколько мгновений она не сможет повернуть назад, что-то изменится, что-то очень важное, она могла бы остановиться, если бы в ней осталось ещё немного веры, что её найдут раньше, чем она замёрзнет здесь насмерть, без магии, в полном одиночестве, терзаемая голодом и жаждой. Но веры в ней не осталось, только непреодолимое желание выжить. Она переступила черту, и тогда пришла боль.

Необратимость.

Необратимость, выскользнувшая из памяти, просочившаяся в настоящее, переполненное болью. Боль порождает магию, боль повторяет магию, уже сотворённую.

Магия вздулась, разбухла, тёмная и беспощадная, она вырывалась из неё смольными потоками, калеча и взрезая. Магия пульсировала и заполняла всё вокруг, плотная и вязкая, ей не было равных, презренная, первобытная. В ней так много звуков и памяти, и всё это теперь вокруг Гермионы. Всё это теперь Гермиона.

Магия схлынула подобно волне.

Она открыла глаза, резко поднимаясь и тут же хватаясь за голову. От резкого подъёма перед глазами плыло, в рот набилась земля и трава. Закашлявшись, Гермиона сплюнула кусок грязи и поморщилась от неприятного вкуса и ощущений. Только после она обратила внимание на то, что земля вокруг неё выжжена, а сама она находится в центре небольшой воронки. На запястье расцвёл ожёг, без конца отдающийся саднящим ощущением во всём теле. На нетвёрдых ногах Гермиона поднялась и отошла от поражённых деревьев. Если одна капля этой дряни вызвала такой эффект… Гермиону передёрнуло, в теле ещё чувствовались отголоски пережитой боли и воспоминаний. Шрам пульсировал от соприкосновения с одеждой в этом месте, Гермиона стискивала зубы, из-за чего на них скрипела земля. С лесом определённо точно что-то происходило, он был заражён магией, тёмной магией, её Гермиона не спутает ни с чем. Боль спровоцировала выброс её собственной энергии, чем она и объясняла воронку в земле. Следовало поскорее вернуться в дом, так как к тому моменту, когда она очнулась, солнце склонилось к горизонту, заливая небо золотистым и алым заревом.

По дороге к дому её преследовало ощущение, что за ней следят, Гермиона ускорила шаг, надеясь, что это просто разыгравшаяся паранойя. Она беспокоилась, что всплеск такой магии мог привлечь внимание мракоборцев, но даже если кто-нибудь из министерства появится здесь, им придётся хорошенько постараться обнаружить защитные чары, скрывающие дом. На пороге она остановилась, чтобы отдышаться, лёгкие горели от холодного воздуха и частого дыхания.

Бесконтрольные вспышки магии, пусть это только реакция на причинённую боль, пусть отравленная смола пробудила самые тёмные воспоминания, и скорее всего в этом и состоял её поражающий эффект, Гермиона должна позаботиться о том, чтобы ничего из этого не повторилось.  
__________________________________________________________________

Нарцисса вошла в дом, погружаясь в полумрак, накрывший всё поместье. Холодное, бездушное поместье, где даже портреты были молчаливы и при виде неё отводили глаза. Потому она без сожалений выжгла каждый. Тишина, таящая в себе тысячи эхо, дышала в спину, подгоняя мысли, заставляя их метаться ещё беспорядочнее. Нарцисса прошла по тёмным коридорам, миновала холл. Оказавшись в просторной и холодной кухне, где окна оставались распахнутыми с самого утра, когда она покидала дом, Нарцисса бросила на блестящую в полумраке поверхность стола свои перчатки с характерным звуком, достала бутылку вина и бокал. Тело ломило от усталости, которую до этой поры она успешно игнорировала, совершая скорее механические движения. Она наполнила и опустошила бокал с такой скоростью, какую не одобрила бы ни старая Друэлла, давно кормящая червей, ни Люциус, истлевающий в одной земле с её матерью. Терпкий алкоголь не принёс ни облегчения, ни удовольствия. Но само действие давало успокаивающий эффект, и она могла цепляться за него, стараясь не провалиться в болото собственных мыслей. В распахнутое окно проникал изысканный запах ночных гиацинтов, высаженных под окном. Нарцисса прикрыла глаза, глубоко вдыхая запах детства: в поместье Блэков всегда отдавали большое предпочтение гиацинтам, высаживая их целыми полями. Несмотря на их обилие, мать никогда не разрешала срезать цветы, следя за их сохранностью, будто помешанная. Память о детстве неумолимо горела в крови Нарциссы, всегда обращая её внутренний взор на картины прошлого. Подобно лампадам, эти воспоминания пылали в самые тёмные дни, делая их на тон темнее. Вот и теперь, находясь в полной прострации и пытаясь разобраться в собственных мыслях, Нарцисса испытывала гнетущее чувство, от которого не было лекарства и не существовало зелий, иначе она сварила бы тысячи, чтобы унять жалящий рой в груди.

Перед глазами Нарциссы стояло лицо Беллатрикс, её худое, будто изломанное тело и обрубки волос, обрубки, не иначе. Это, пожалуй, поразило сильнее всего, сделало вид её сестры и мысли о том, что с ней произошло, в десятки раз страшнее. Нарцисса видела множество ужасных вещей, большинство из них происходило в её доме, который она без колебаний оставила после смерти Люциуса. Но то, как выглядела Беллатрикс, опаснейшая из Пожирателей Смерти, фанатичная и смертоносная, всё ещё заставляло подгибаться её колени. И последнее, чего она могла бы ожидать — видеть рядом с сестрой Гермиону Грейнджер. Следуя за сестрой, Нарцисса знала обо всём, что произошло и что сделала Гермиона, но увидеть их своими глазами, почувствовать всю безысходность положения, в котором они оказались, было ошеломительно. И Нарцисса почувствовала себя совершено сбитой с толку, потому что теперь колебалась в своём отношении. Ибо не было ничего удивительного в том, что Гермиона Грейнджер обладала милосердием, которое вполне можно назвать противоестественным. Но мысль о том, что из-за того, что случилось с ней самой, не была ли теперь её доброта всего лишь фосфорическим отблеском, таившим в себе нечто более холодное и зловещее, чем могила, кололась внутри, цепляясь за живое. В то же время игнорировать чувство, обозначавшее важность благополучия самой Гермионы, Нарцисса не могла. Несмотря на то, как сильно ей этого хотелось. Некоторые происшествия меняют всё, даже если кажется, будто это невозможно.Она сжала бокал, боясь, что он лопнет под нажимом побелевших пальцев, и отчаянно желая именно этого. Ощутить вспышку отрезвляющей физической боли, чтобы заглушить душевную, парализующую.

Сердце забилось сильнее, будто сдавленное стальной рукой.Ей померещился запах крови, алые всполохи, мерцающие под взрезанной кожей, теплота омывающей руки влаги, дрожащий живот под ладонями, пытающимися сдержать плеск крови. Она умирала целую вечность, но в самом конце, перед тем, как исторгнуть последний вздох, открыла глаза и посмотрела на Нарциссу. Взгляд полоснул кожу остротой, как если бы стремясь нанести такую же рану, равнозначную в своей чудовищности.

— Драко, — прошептала Гермиона, вцепившись в руку Нарциссы, — скажите Драко.

Только много позже Нарцисса поняла, что значили слова Грейнджер. И нить, которая должна была оборваться, связала их ещё прочнее, против воли, против крови. Но в этом Нарцисса никогда не признается.

Сердце Гермионы не билось несколько мгновений, прежде чем Нарцисса не сумела вернуть её к жизни, измотав себя и свои магические силы.

— Ты не оставишь меня с этим, чёртова Грейнджер, — она бормотала это до тех пор, пока грудная клетка Гермионы не взметнулась в дыхании.

Когда очень долго держишь чью-то жизнь в руках, после отпустить становится очень сложно.

И немного страшно.

Но в этом Нарцисса не признается тоже.

Дышать стало тяжело, глаза защипало. От беспрерывного потока мыслей и чувств всё её тело наполнилось тяжестью, от которой никак не удавалось избавиться. Она становилась только сильнее и больше. Слова Беллатрикс о пророчестве испугали, принесли столько смуты, и Нарцисса должна была бы рассказать об этом Поттеру первым делом, чтобы они были готовы. Но предать сестру, отказаться от шанса вернуть её в свою жизнь, неважно какой ценой, Нарцисса не посмела бы. Ведь не посмела же?

Она вдруг зарычала, выталкивая звук с такой мощью, что он отразился от стен, помноженный. Ощущение сформировалось где-то в утробе и хлынуло с беспощадной силой, прокатившись по всему телу, поднимаясь и направляясь силой в руки. Нарцисса размахнулась и с яростью бросила бокал в стену. Осколки осыпались на пол, разорвав полотно тишины.

Тишина сменилась странным звучанием, от которого по спине прошёл холодок. У пустоты всегда было особое эхо, такое, что сразу вспоминалась пыль под пальцами, паутина в уголках оконных рам и колкое чувство одиночества. Об одиночестве она знала всё, находясь в самой его сердцевине, даже когда её окружали люди. В нём же всегда крылась несвобода, потому что даже в обществе своих сестёр Нарцисса не могла почувствовать себя счастливой, живя на грани потери. Будучи рядом с ними, она не могла наслаждаться их близостью из-за никогда не исчезающего страха, из-за ограничения, потому что их жизни никогда не принадлежали им, только в детстве и ранней юности она не была способна понять, что именно это такое. Родители воспитали в ней это чувство, вскормили его. Нельзя показывать свои эмоции, нельзя уходить далеко от дома, нельзя выражать своё мнение, нельзя говорить о любви, потому что это глупо, нельзя ослушаться, ведь чистокровные волшебницы должны вести себя соответственно статусу, чистота крови превыше всего.

Чистота крови навек.

Но разве люди не стремились друг к другу из страха? Чистокровные волшебники предпочитали общество таких же чистокровных семей, презирая любое отличие от своего класса. Полукровки и маглорождённые пытались держаться ближе к таким, как они. И всё общество продолжало жить в несогласии с собой, потому что страх рождается именно по этой причине. Они боятся признать самих себя, боятся увидеть то неведомое и незнакомое, что в них сокрыто. Раньше Нарцисса этого не понимала, теперь в этом всём не было смысла.

Мучимая жаждой внимания своих сестёр, Нарцисса никогда не получала его в достатке, а те маленькие крупицы, что доставались ей, были отравлены чувством, что всё это может закончиться в любой момент. Беллатрикс была эфемернее всего, практически неуловимой. Даже во снах Нарцисса часто искала старшую сестру, а она всё ускользала, и чувство, что она никогда не найдёт её, никогда не сможет даже взглянуть на неё, душило, вырывало жизнь из её груди. Нарцисса просыпалась с колотящимся от боли и страха сердцем, но даже тогда, осторожно выбираясь из своей постели, чтобы немного постоять рядом с кроватью спящей сестры, она не смела разбудить её, чтобы сказать что-нибудь важное, то, что сказать всегда хотелось. Они все были охвачены этой несвободой, их родители являлись источником этого чувства, Нарцисса всегда боялась, что однажды Беллатрикс исчезнет только потому, что так будет угодно отцу, который часто упоминал о том времени, когда и Беллатрикс, и Андромеде придётся покинуть родительский дом и выйти замуж. В такие вечера Нарцисса уходила из дома дальше обычного, чтобы скрыться где-нибудь в тени, среди деревьев и высокой травы, пахнущей чем-то солёным и мокрым. Этот запах успокаивал и в то же время приносил ещё больше печали, потому что навсегда был привязан к тому времени и причинами, по которым она оказывалась им окружена. У них с сёстрами не было выбора или свободы, им запрещалось об этом даже думать. Но Нарцисса всегда думала, что они так и останутся стянутыми несвободой, узницами своей крови. Пока Андромеда не сбросила оковы.

Пока Андромеда не бросила их.

— Мама? — низкий голос сына заставил её вздрогнуть от неожиданности и тут же ощутить невыносимое жжение стыда, затопившего её с ног до головы.

Драко стоял подобно тени: высокий, бледный устремив взгляд на осколки, усеивающие мраморный пол, и качнув головой в недоумении, он затем посмотрел на мать. Нарцисса не видела его глаз, но почувствовала его недоумение и тревогу. Он прошёл вперёд, оказываясь перед ней, и крепко обнял, не спрашивая ни о чём, а давая ей время успокоиться и всё объяснить самой. Она дрожала.

— Это правда? — тихо спросил он, и Нарцисса вздрогнула, отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть на сына.

— Если ты спрашиваешь о Грейнджер и моей сестре, — начала Нарцисса, нарочито небрежным тоном, — то да, они обе в бегах…

— Я знаю, что ты зовёшь её по имени, — Драко усмехнулся, выпуская мать из объятий и отходя к столу, — не нужно передо мной делать вид, что тебе всё равно.

Он достал палочку, и через несколько мгновений осколки, лежащие на полу, собрались в бокал, который Драко поставил рядом с полупустой бутылкой, перед этим повертев его в руках, будто раздумывая о чём-то. Нарцисса молчаливо наблюдала за ним, думая о том, как сильно он изменился, что война сделала с ним. Мальчик, у которого не было выбора. Они почти никогда не говорили о том, что им всем пришлось пережить, пока Тёмный Лорд вил гнездо в их доме. Может, потому Драко отдалился так сильно, ведь Нарцисса и Люциус были теми, кто допустил это.

— Она в порядке? — Драко посмотрел на мать, полумрак стал прозрачнее, лунный свет посеребрил пространство, наложив на всё свой бликующий отпечаток. Нарцисса в этих серебряных вуалях света выглядела совсем юной. В детстве она казалась ему самым красивым существом на свете, кем-то из снов, кто не исчезает на рассвете. Теперь у неё было лицо войны, и оказалось слишком больно в него смотреть.

— Кто? — зачем-то спросила Нарцисса, и без того зная, о ком речь. Некоторые вопросы совершенно бессмысленны, но кажутся необходимыми, будто от них зависит нечто важное.  
Драко наградил её долгим, задумчивым взглядом.

— Гермиона.

— Нет, — прошептала Нарцисса, чувствуя горечь на языке. Пространство будто сжалось, сдавливая и её.

— Ты ведь знаешь, где они, — произнёс Драко, — я могу увидеть…

— Нет, — голос Нарциссы прозвучал резко. Она редко отказывала сыну, или она никогда не отказывала сыну. Но существовали вещи, которые она не могла доверить ему, только не в таком положении, какое было у них после окончания войны и судов. — Это слишком опасно, дорогой.

— Что насчёт Беллатрикс? Каков урон? — тётку он всегда боялся, хотя мать ни разу не позволила себе дурного слова о сестре. И, напротив, рассказывала множество историй из детства, где Беллатрикс представала перед его взором совершенно не похожей на женщину, которую называли самой ужасной из тёмных волшебниц.

— Боюсь представить, — Нарцисса выглядела разбитой, как никогда прежде, разбитой настолько, что не находила сил скрыть это от Драко. Ужас, промелькнувший в её глазах до того, как она отвернулась, коснулся и Драко.

— Мама, — обратился он, подходя к ней и кладя руку ей на плечо. Но она предпочла не смотреть на него, — есть ли что-то ещё, чего ты мне не говоришь?

Пространство неравномерно заполнялось тревогой, и она накатывала, грозя сбить с ног, поглотить целиком и безвозвратно. Драко чувствовал, что есть что-то ещё, что он, наверняка, не захотел бы знать на самом деле, но то, что пыталась удержать Нарцисса, ощущалось даже на расстоянии, нечто опасное. Она всегда хранила так много тайн, калеча себя, как животное, которое пытается вырваться из капкана.

— Я не могу сказать больше, чем тебе следует знать, Драко, — произнесла она решительно.

— Тебя долго не было, — кивнув, Драко отступает от матери. — Я дожидался тебя с самого утра.

— Пришлось посетить Нору, — в голосе прозвучала лёгкая пренебрежительность, скорее по привычке, чем с убеждением. Нарцисса задумчиво вздохнула, испытывая желание поскорее забыться сном. Усталость забирала всё больше контроля, слишком насыщенный день. Она умолчала о том, что ничего не сказала ни Уизли, ни Поттеру. Должна была сказать, но не сказала. Разве это не говорило о том, что она сделала выбор?

Поттер был взволнован настолько, что в какой-то момент Нарцисса осмелилась положить ему руку на плечо, удивив и его, и себя саму. Между ними по-прежнему оставалось множество непримиримых вещей, но Гарри относился к ней с почтением, которое временами вызывало довольно сильное смущение и даже дискомфорт, потому что Нарцисса была искренне убеждена, что не заслуживает подобного отношения. Не заслуживает быть среди них, не заслуживает свободы, пока одна её сестра скорбит по утраченной семье, а другая безумствует среди каменных стен. Она не заслуживает ничего, что принадлежит ей теперь, ни положения, которое было восстановлено благодаря Гарри Поттеру, ни хорошего отношения. Когда кто-нибудь пытался уязвить Нарциссу, напомнив о том, чью сторону всегда принимали Малфои, она испытывала облегчение, потому что наказание при всей её жажде жить свободно и дать своему сыну шанс на нормальную жизнь, принесло бы ей удовлетворение. И крепко сжимая плечо Гарри Поттера, Нарцисса пыталась показать ему, что она понимает.

_— Если она спровоцирует Гермиону… — голос его звучал тихо и прерывался, он не хотел, чтобы кто-то их услышал, и без конца оглядывался. Поттер всегда провожал её, где бы они ни были, словно считая, что ему по-прежнему нужно показывать свою лояльность. — Я не должен был отпускать их так, будь у меня время подумать…_

_— Его не было, — прервала Нарцисса, всматриваясь куда-то вдаль за его плечо. — Вы сделали всё правильно, мистер Поттер. Правильно для сложившейся ситуации. Беллатрикс будет пытаться, — она перевела взгляд на него, всматриваясь в зелёные глаза — и действительно, будто Лили. — Возможно, мисс Грейнджер сорвётся, но я верю, что это убедит Беллатрикс в том, что перед ней тот, с кем следует считаться. В конечном счёте, именно это её и будет бесить больше всего. Я могу сомневаться в благоразумии своей сестры, но одно знаю точно, Гермиона Грейнджер сильнее всех, кого мне приходилось встречать. Она справится. Потому что иначе не справится никто._

_Они помолчали, избегая смотреть друг другу в глаза. Их общение казалось странным и не переставало удивлять. Но за этим скрывалась уверенность в том, что они на верном пути._

_— Спасибо, что дали ей уйти, — прошептала Нарцисса._

_Поттер опустил голову и вздохнул._

_— Гермиона спасла её, — в его голосе звучала горькая усмешка, — она буквально одичала от ужаса. Я видел её камеру, она царапала стену и била цепью по камню, потому что ничего не могла сделать для Беллатрикс, — Поттер казался поражённым даже теперь, после всего случившегося._

_— Я слышал, как они кричали, они обе. Этот звук всё ещё стоит у меня в голове. Когда я ворвался туда, увидел стены и пол, залитые кровью. Увидел её, стоящую над телами, и Беллатрикс, скорчившуюся на полу, я не думал… я не мог представить, что такое вообще возможно. Из всех людей именно Гермиона оказалась рядом… И то, что случилось с Беллатрикс, — он бросил яростный взгляд на Нарциссу, но обращал его не к ней, — это потрясло её. Когда я предложил ей обвинить Беллатрикс, — он быстро покачал головой, — да, именно это я и предложил, она не позволила. И я не посмел бы отказать ей в помощи. Это не для Беллатрикс, миссис Малфой, это было для Гермионы. И всё, что последует дальше, тоже будет для Гермионы._

_Нарцисса только кивнула._

— Ты не станешь возражать, если я сегодня останусь? — спросил Драко, вырывая Нарциссу из воспоминаний.

Она широко улыбнулась.

— Конечно, нет.

Грохот приближающейся грозы заставил обоих Малфоев замереть и посмотреть в окно, где над старыми деревьями нависало свинцовое небо, а вдали виднелись рассекающие его ветви молний. Назревало нечто зловещее, и Нарцисса ощущала это сильнее любого другого. Она знала о том, что предрекало пророчество. Но не знала, решится ли об этом сказать. Она могла не верить, что у Беллатрикс, хватающейся за безумную идею, действительно получится исполнить задуманное. Но игнорировать саму возможность было слишком опасно, учитывая условия пророчества.

— Если хочешь что-то спрятать, спрячь это на виду, — произнесла Нарцисса, озарённая вспышкой молнии.  
________________________________________________________________

Она проснулась от боли, от слепящей боли, не дающей ничего увидеть, словно на глаза упала черная пелена. Она прошлась руками по всему телу, проверяя, что может так болеть, и, испытывая тошнотворные позывы при каждом прикосновении, она ощущала собственные прикосновения словно чужие, и собственное тело было таким же чужим и грязным, сколько бы она его не оттирала. Даже если бы она стала его скоблить лезвием ножа, под кожей, под её плотью, слой за слом, были бы грязь и боль. Та самая, боль, застилающая глаза в это мгновение. Ничего на рёбрах, ничего под коленями, пульсировало внутри, словно гигантские лопасти, сталкивающиеся друг с другом и смалывающие всё в крошку. Болело не тело.

Учащённое дыхание отражалось гулом в собственном сознании, Беллатрикс осторожно села, зажмуривая глаза и пытаясь прекратить поток воспоминаний и ощущений, она ничего не видела, но чувствовала, чувствовала каждой клеткой своего тела, словно переживая раз за разом. Тяжесть и вонь чужих тел, руки, сковывающие движения, натужное ощущение под собственными руками, вытянутыми вверх, треск рёбер, сдавленных тяжеленной тушей. Бесконечные удары и крик, крик был хуже всего, он поглотил всё пространство, пробрался под кожу и потёк по её жилам. Крик, от которого переворачивалась душа, какое животное способно так кричать? Из-за него она не слышала, как кричала сама, и бессилие вторгалось в её тело вместе с чужой плотью. Как они смели, как они смели осквернить её?! Если бы она только могла добраться до его шеи, впиться в провонявшую сыростью и потом плоть зубами и рвать, вгрызаться до самой кости, обламывая зубы и чувствуя, как его кровь хлещет в рот, растекается по лицу, заливает всё вокруг. Чтобы он верещал как последняя свинья, пока она своими руками путает его кишки прямо пред его лицом. А затем выпотрошить его дружков и заставить их жрать собственные внутренности.

Если бы она только могла впиться в то горло, исторгающее нечеловеческий звук, парализующий и отравляющий…

Беллатрикс глухо завыла, сцепляя челюсти с такой силой, что лицо начало неметь. Она отыщет оружие, она вернёт Тёмного Лорда ко власти, всё будет так, как было суждено, и тогда… Проклятая грязнокровка. Не оставила ей ничего, кроме памяти о позоре, она убила их, она забрала у Беллатрикс возможность отомстить, насладиться своим триумфом. И когда придёт время, Грейнджер сама займёт их место за то, что сделала, за то, чему стала свидетелем, за свое омерзительное милосердие. Беллатрикс всё ещё слышала звон цепей, ударявший по каменным стенам, когда Грейнджер бросалась на них, умоляя прекратить.  
Как она смотрела, как она смотрела?

Такое нельзя простить.

Беллатрикс открыла глаза, наконец, осязая окружающий мир. Сердце учащённо билось в груди, и под ним было так горячо, словно раскалённые сплавы бесконечно вскипали, омывая рёбра. Она ощутила выброс мощной магии, по всему пространству прошла волна энергии, такой тёмной и смрадной, что кричащий разум Беллатрикс ненадолго утих. Она поднялась на ноги, но посмотреть в окно не решилась, но лишь потому, что через мгновение ей стало всё равно. Она снова забралась на постель. Леденящая пустота вернулась, заливая Беллатрикс до основания и погружая в стылый сон, где не было ни памяти, ни криков, только холод, такой же бесконечный, как пустота.

Проснулась снова она от захлёстывающих гнетущих чувств, воздух будто искрился от напряжения, волнами исходящего от Грейнджер, которая скреблась в углу. Сгорбившаяся, ползающая на коленях, она излучала такой поток эмоций, которые почти подсвечивали её кожу, блестящую от пота. Беллатрикс уставилась на неё ненавидящим взглядом, цепко наблюдая за каждым её движением. Она снова привнесла нечто звериное, словно оно следовало за ней по пятам, кружилось и вилось над её головой, это вызывало яростный отклик внутри, и Беллатрикс ощутила, как гнев закипает, как подступает к горлу с клёкотом, поглощая внутренности. Грязнокровка бесполезно пыталась оттереть деревянный пол. Внутри дома стоял запах старого мокрого дерева и стерильности. Беллатрикс продолжала смотреть, притаившись, словно хищник в ожидании.

— Наконец занята своим истинным призванием, — произнесла она низким голосом, звучащим так едко, что Грейнджер дёрнулась и, наступив коленом на тряпку, не удержала равновесия, повалившись на пол и расплескав воду.

Она молча поднялась, отряхнула одежду и бросила тряпку в ведро. На мгновение их взгляды встретились, и Беллатрикс понадеялась, что Грейнджер как-нибудь отреагирует, даст ей возможность зацепиться за что-то, словно действительно нуждалась в поводе. Но Грейнджер только посмотрела на неё исподлобья тяжёлым и непродолжительным взглядом.

_Тебе будет хуже, чем мне. Потому что ты заслуживаешь всего омерзительного, всего самого скверного, такого же, как твоя кровь. Ты будешь помнить только свою боль, её станет так много, бесконечно много, она будет лизать тебя изнутри, жалить больнее, чем все непростительные заклинания. Ты станешь ещё более жалкой, хуже грязи, я не дам тебе ни покоя, ни безопасности, ты будешь чувствовать меня так, будто я у тебя внутри, я заставлю твои шрамы кровоточить, и ты не вспомнишь о моей боли, ты никогда не сможешь о ней вспомнить, если будешь ослеплена своей._

— Что, — Беллатрикс подалась вперёд, — ничего не скажешь мне? Может, хотя бы покажешь шрам?

Сработало как по щелчку.

Грейнджер выпрямилась, лицо её вытянулось, стало темнее, будто его окружили тени. Пространство перед ней загустело и стало мутным. Она и сама будто слилась с ним, обратившись в одно сплошное излияние ярости. И, может, присмотревшись, Беллатрикс помедлила бы, но, охваченная зловещим предвкушением и чувствуя нарастающую силу, она вскочила с кровати и двинулась к Грейнджер, не давая ей шанса сделать первый шаг. Вся она оказалась горячей и твёрдой, пульсирующей, словно под ней был не человек, а нечто другое, странное, как если бы камень мог дышать. У Беллатрикс не было магии, но она всё ещё могла разорвать ей глотку, вырвать жизнь из этого тела, переполненного теплом.

Их лица оказались так близко, что Беллатрикс ощущала дыхание на своей щеке. Она держала её крепко, прижимая к стене, чувствуя, как она дышит, как клубится её гнев. Грейнджер чего-то ждала или действительно не могла сопротивляться? На дне её потемневших глаз Беллатрикс видела страх, но он не был похож на то, что испытывали её привычные жертвы. Там, в камере, когда она метала из стороны в сторону, она была действительно испугана, Беллатрикс могла бы узнать её, была близка к тому, чтобы узнать. Но теперь перед ней было совершенно другое существо, такое же отвратительное, мерзкое, но с затаившимся зверем внутри. Что так преобразило её? Война? Пытки? Смотрела ли Беллатрикс на своё творение? Эта мысль заставила её улыбнуться, надавить сильнее, выжимая рваный выдох из чужой груди. Она чувствовала, как бьётся чужое сердце ей в руку, так сильно и часто, будто пытаясь вырваться. Надавить сильнее, взять за шею и повернуть до щелчка, легче, чем можно представить.

_«Не навреди ей»_

Чёртова Нарцисса. Беллатрикс колебалась, слыша в памяти голос сестры, просящей за грязнокровку. Нарциссе Беллатрикс никогда не могла отказать. Но ей до отчаяния хотелось битвы, чтобы Грейнджер сопротивлялась, чтобы дала повод, тогда бы она могла сказать Нарциссе, что просто защищалась. Но Грейнджер даже не шевелилась, продолжая смотреть ей в глаза.

_Что ты сделаешь? Ну, что ты можешь сделать?_

Мощный грохот заставил их отпрянуть друг от друга.

Гермиона поджала губы, по-прежнему ощущая давление на груди, мешающее страху пробраться к сердцу. Не задумываясь, она выскочила за дверь, ведомая яростью, плескавшейся в утробе. Она была на пределе.

Трое довольно высоких существ беспорядочно метались вокруг барьера, натыкаясь на него и тут же отскакивая. По защитному куполу пробегала рябь каждый раз, стоило одной из твари броситься на него. Гудение усиливалось, вибрация отдавалась в груди, пахло паленой шерстью и сырым мясом. От отвращения у Гермионы перехватывало дыхание. Она сошла с порога, приближаясь к границе барьера, чтобы рассмотреть незваных гостей. Уродливые до ужаса, они шарили голодными глазами по раздражающему их пространству, пытаясь различить хоть движение. Их тела с вытянутыми костьми, как у обыкновенных оборотней, выглядели исхудавшими, кожа, покрытая выгоревшей шерстью, свисала ошмётками, словно лохмотья. Морды напоминали человеческие лица, если бы не вытянутые пасти, испещрённые зубами. Они передвигались на двух ногах, изредка опускаясь на передние конечности, больше похожие на руки, нежели лапы. Земля летела клочками под их шагами-прыжками. Глухое рычание, исходившее из оскаленных пастей, вызывало леденящее чувство беззащитности. Гермиона подошла ещё ближе, когда одно из существ остановилось ровно напротив неё, прислушавшись и жадно втягивая воздух.

— Это людоволки, — ошеломлённо прошептала Беллатрикс, появившаяся будто из ниоткуда, и Гермиона едва не оступилась от неожиданности. Она и не думала, что ведьма решит пойти следом.

Весь вид Беллатрикс выражал настороженность и удивление. В закатном зареве она казалась ещё более измученной и гораздо старше, чем на самом деле. В облике её сквозило что-то ещё такое, от чего Гермионе хотелось отойти подальше и защититься, но лишь потому, что внутри неё с жадностью отзывалось нечто холодное, созвучное с тем, что она видела в Беллатрикс. Потому она, желая отвлечься от странных ощущений, осторожно шагнула вперёд, всматриваясь в волчью пасть, истекающую слюной. Остальные два людоволка подобрались к собрату и вытянулись по стойке, словно ожидая приказа или команды. Застывшие твари выглядели ещё более ужасающими, чем когда хаотично двигались. Весь лес насторожился, продуваемый ветрами. Гермиона никогда не слышала упоминаний о подобных существах, считая, что оборотни — единственные представители своего вида, но эти… эти не были ни оборотнями, ни волками, ни людьми, омерзительная помесь всего и сразу. Гермиона видела, как вздуваются их животы и как опадают, проваливаясь глубоко под рёбра.

— Они смотрят прямо на нас, — раздался раскатистый голос, напоминающий падение камней. Гермиона едва не вскрикнула, услышав искорёженную речь. Людоволк, стоявший ближе всех и без конца втягивающий воздух, зарычал, вытягивая морду. — Их двое, — он снова вдохнул, щёлкнув зубами.

Всё произошло слишком быстро, чтобы Гермиона могла что-либо сделать. Сильный толчок в плечо лишил её равновесия, и она рухнула прямо в костлявые руки, покрытые грубой шерстью. Твари ликующе завыли. Бок пронзило острой болью, и в следующий момент она увидела когтистые пальцы, окрашенные кровью, её кровью. Её стиснули так крепко, что она не удержалась и закричала, чувствуя, как из-под ребра сочится горячая и густая кровь.

Она услышала омерзительное звучание, напоминающее торжествующий смех безумца, но было в нём и то, что пугало до черноты в глазах — отчаяние, какого ещё ей никогда не доводилось ощутить. Тварь, схватившая её, истекая слюной, принюхалась к когтям, обагрённым кровью. И, запрокинув голову, взвыла, охваченная жаждой. Гермиона пыталась вырваться, но хватка была крепкой и только усилилась, причинив ещё больше боли. Будь у неё палочка, она смогла бы защититься, но она так боялась, что Беллатрикс получит доступ к самой могущественной палочке, что так и не осмелилась вытащить её из рюкзака, чтобы перепрятать. Она ощущала исходящий гнилостный запах от раскрытой пасти, от затвердевшей кожи и жёсткого ворса шерсти, он заполнял её, впитываясь, врываясь внутрь смрадными клубами. Он вызывал чувство парализующего ужаса. Беллатрикс продолжала смеяться, словно заведённая. И Гермиона задёргалась ещё отчаяннее, невзирая на жгучую боль, распространявшуюся всё дальше по телу, подобно жидкому огню. Ей удалось с силой пихнуть тварь под ребро, и, разозлившись, та швырнула Гермиону к деревьям.

Гермиона закричала, ударившись о ствол, и рухнула вниз, свернувшись на земле и обхватив своё тело руками. Боль пронзила каждую клеточку, вырывая ещё один крик, ей хотелось выть, слепящее чувство обволокло её с ног до головы. Волосы упали ей на лицо, но через них она увидела, как два других людоволка бросились к ней, в то время, как самый крупный из них, вероятно, вожак, направился к Беллатрикс, на чьём лице отразился ужас непонимания. Барьер можно было пересечь только по приглашению, или же используя кровь Гермионы. Как только она попала на вожака, когда он пропорол Гермионе бок, Беллатрикс осталась без защиты.

— А эта моя, — пророкотал он, приближаясь к Беллатрикс, которая медленно пятилась назад.

Людоволки шли медленно, с упоением, а Гермиона всё никак не могла подняться, ослеплённая болью. Она попыталась опереться на руки, но рухнула лицом в землю, наглотавшись пыли. Она бросила взгляд в сторону и увидела, как вожак отшвырнул Беллатрикс мощным ударом прямо к порогу. И теперь она пыталась подняться на ступеньках.

Лес наполнился зловонием, словно на каждом дереве открылись язвы и теперь истекали смрадной смолой, пространство заволокло каким-то диким торжеством, словно лес выжидал момента, когда наконец прольётся кровь. Пахло магией, Гермиона чувствовала, как она пульсировала вокруг, если бы у неё была палочка… Но правда в том, что ей не нужна палочка. Ей не нужна чёртова палочка, потому что она знала, как достать до самой сердцевины, выудить всё чёрное и преступное, то, к чему боялся прикасаться даже Волан де Морт, то, чему она позволила смешаться со своей кровью. То, что струилось по кровотоку.

_Грязнокровка?_

_Я покажу тебе грязную кровь._

_— Приди ко мне из глубин земли, из сердец старых чудищ, приди ко мне и подчинись,_ — она говорила быстро и тихо, но слова эти сливались с громом, раскатывались по пространству, заставляя его вибрировать, заставляя людоволков остановиться на пути к ней, а того, что навис над Беллатрикс, развернуться и посмотреть на неё. Взгляд Беллатрикс ощущался острее прочих. — _Приди, чёрная, приди, дикая, приди, ненасытная. Я — твой дом._

Перебирая пальцами по земле, словно нанося узоры, Гермиона услышала отклик, шедший откуда-то из-под земли. Она услышала отклик, прозвучавший эхом у неё внутри. Пришла жажда, разворошила осиные гнёзда, и тысячи раскалённых жал взъелись в утробе, истекая ядом. Гермиона поднялась, превозмогая боль, раздвигая её стены, и когда одна из тварей вдруг бросилась к ней, она бросилась навстречу, сталкиваясь с жёстким телом и чувствуя, как собственные пальцы, будто окаменев, прорываются через холодную плоть, и как из холода выпрыскивается горячее, невозможное, пахнущее железом. Магия текла сквозь неё, пронизывала каждую клетку всего её существа, она и была магией. Двигаясь быстро и плавно, словно взрезая воздух отточенными движениями, Гермиона продела пальцами под рёбрами твари и с треском развела их, слыша леденящий душу вой, вырывавшийся из рвущейся следом пасти. Её собственное сердце бешено колотилось, тело стало таким лёгким, что она почти не чувствовала его веса, второму людоволку она просто свернула шею, когда увидела, как тот, швырнув Беллатрикс за перила и спрыгнув следом, приготовился впиться ей в шею. Пульсация внутри возросла, ушибленные рёбра отдались эхом боли, но это лишь подтолкнуло её вперёд. Чувство, охватившее её, когда тварь почти забрала жизнь Беллатрикс, было сладким, как лопнувшая ягода на языке, боль, которую она ощущала, казалась отличной от любой другой, которую она испытывала до этого момента. Она была пряной. Ничего человеческого, чистое звериное желание разорвать, подчинить, ни побуждения, ни стремления защитить, только голод и превосходство.

 _— Вам не следовало выходить из тени,_ — прошипела Гермиона, приближаясь.

Она сбила тварь с ног, навалившись всем телом. Сила билась в ней, ударяла по противнику, вызывая ужас. Его она вскрыла быстро, разбрызгав повсюду кровь. Ей нужно было сделать то, чего она так долго страшилась, потерять контроль по-настоящему. Спустить цепи и освободить чудовище, которое вскормила сама. Она нарушила сотни обещаний, данных себе, она пожалеет такое множество раз об этом, что сорвётся снова, но сейчас, отпуская и властвуя, переживая боль без ограничений, она чувствовала себя свободной. Она могла дышать.

Но эйфория от змеиной магии прошла очень быстро. Гермиона повернула голову и встретила такой взгляд, что улетучилась и свобода, и чувство превосходства. Беллатрикс, чьё лицо было искажено диким ужасом, смотрела на неё, словно она была истинным выражением всей чудовищности мира, какого чуралась даже Беллатрикс Лестрейндж.

— Что ты, чёрт возьми, такое? — проговорила она, с силой выталкивая слова. — Мерзость, — выплюнула она, сидя на земле с разбитым лицом и кровоточащими губами. Она часто дышала, исторгая облачка пара.

Гермиона и не заметила, когда стало так холодно. Вся она была покрыта кровью. Впервые она действовала более чем сознательно, ради чего? Сохранить свою жизнь? Жизнь Беллатрикс? Она призвала магию, которая считалась скверной даже в обществе чистокровных волшебников. Первобытную магию, отрицаемую всеми волшебными сообществами. Магию отверженных и проклятых, канувшую в небытие. Даже Беллатрикс Лестрейндж взирала на неё с отвращением.

_Иногда я думаю о том, что если бы она знала, знала обо всём, то восхищалась бы тобой._

— Мне плевать, что ты обо мне думаешь, — безразличным голосом проговорила Гермиона. Внутри неё стоял такой жар, что казалось, будто плавятся кости и мышцы. Ибо глубоко в её надломленной душе ей было не всё равно.

— Ты говорила на змеином языке, — презрительно отозвалась Беллатрикс, — как такая… как ты могла, почему эта магия вообще тебя слушает?

Она не собиралась отвечать, сокрушённая нахлынувшими чувствами. Она снова это сделала, она показала своё истинное лицо. Что бы сказал Гарри, а Рон? Что бы сказала Нарцисса? Она не более чем убийца, она хуже, чем Беллатрикс.

Гермиона скривилась и отползла от разорванного тела, чью природу и причину возникновения ещё предстояло выяснить, потому что этот лес явно что-то отравляло. Взгляд Беллатрикс по-прежнему упирался в неё, призывая к ответу. Гермионе нечего было сказать. Да и что она должна была? Рассказать о десятках вызубренных наизусть книгах, украденных из запретной секции школы, о бесконечных попытках забыться в древних фолиантах, боясь, что память снова настигнет, что запах еловый смолы и горечь кофе, обычного кофе, просочится в воспоминания, бросив её на пол и заставив корчиться от фантомных болей, от кровоточащего слова, вырезанного на руке? Рассказать о том, что она выбрала, оказавшись запертой в каменной пещере с тем, кому нельзя доверять? Или рассказать, какова на вкус человеческая плоть, смешанная с собственными слезами? Как она собирала проклятые предметы, прикасаясь к ним без страха, но в жажде впитать их силу и память, чтобы больше никогда не оказаться бессильной, рассказать, как она теряла по крупице своего человеческого «я»?

— Почему первобытная магия, — разделяя слова, прорычала Беллатрикс, — повинуется **тебе**?

— Потому что то, чем я расплатилась, — произнесла с усмешкой Гермиона, — несоизмеримо ни с чем из того, что мог бы предложить твой Тёмный Лорд и ни один другой волшебник.

Гермиона бросила на Беллатрикс ещё один взгляд, а затем направилась в дом, скрываясь за громко хлопнувшей дверью. Раздался первый раскат грома, несколько молний вспороли небо, осветив продолжающую сидеть на земле Беллатрикс.

Начался дождь, многократно усилив отдающий железом запах.

Запах крови.

**Когда реплики Гермионы выделены курсивом, она говорит на парсултанге. Откуда она знает змеиный язык, я расскажу чуть позже.**


	8. Chapter 8

Итак, мы почти добрались до раскрытия некоторых вопросов, хотя вам наверно так не кажется. Внимание немного сместилось с главной линии, но всему есть объяснение, хоть и не в этой главе XD Путь предстоит долгий, ровных поверхностей не будет ни для кого. Они все нестабильны и я хочу показать это при помощи их действий нежели конкретных описаний. Не знаю, насколько хорош получится, но очень постараюсь. Надеюсь, вы и дальше пойдёте со мной и героинями, несмотря на то, каким глубоким и тёмным будет лес. А ещё надеюсь, у вас найдутся мысли и чувства, которыми вы захотите поделиться.  
Вся любовь ❤

**Zack Hemsey — The Way  
Nicole Scherzinge (feat David Garett) — Io Ti Penso Amore  
Zack Hemsey — OST  
Ólafur Arnalds — Til Enda**

Она металась по дому, бросая нервные взгляды на ведро с остывшей мутной водой. Кожу покалывало от озноба, распространяющегося по телу рваной пульсацией. Ушибленная плоть противно ныла, хотя магия, наполнив её, сгладила ущерб от удара о ствол дерева, само тело казалось бесформенным мешком с выпирающими костями. Волосы, мокрые от крови, прилипли к лицу, Гермиона пыталась зачесать их назад, размазывая бордовые пятна по бледной коже ещё сильнее и чувствуя удушающий запах железа, саднящий уже на самом дне лёгких. Весь воздух казался отравленным, что-то горячее разрасталось внутри, отчего шрам жгло, как вновь открывшуюся рану. Она глотала вязкую слюну, медную на вкус от собственных разбитых губ и попавшей в рот крови людоволка. Стены сдвигались, тьма поглощала дюйм за дюймом, разбавленная холодом, она ютилась в каждом углу, опасливо подбираясь ближе. Гермиона ощущала внутри раздувающийся шар, сделанный будто из обломков лезвия и игл, ранящий до самой глубины. Она снова переступила черту, испытав при этом сотни различных чувств, противоречащих друг другу: сладость опьянения силой, граничащая с омерзением, скверной и оттого ещё более сладкой. Заполненность и пустота, взаимоисключающие друг друга, рождающие совершенно новое необъяснимое чувство, уродливее прежних. Кости стали тяжёлыми и раскалёнными, давая ей почувствовать каждое мгновение жизни окружающего мира и её самой. Она слышала, как билось сердце Беллатрикс, как кровь перетекала по её венам, она слышала пульс жадных тварей, чувствовала жар их кожи, она знала, что под землёй копошатся насекомые и бьют ледяные воды. Она чувствовала магию, питавшую лес. А потом пришла вина, бесконечная, как память и реки, пронзающие землю. Покрытая кровью и собственной жестокостью, она пыталась выдрать из воспоминаний всё ещё звенящее чувство: каково быть на вершине всего, быть проводником чего-то настолько древнего и животного, что оно отвергалось даже тёмными магами.

Гермиона остановилась, едва удержавшись на ногах от силы, обрушившейся на неё в одно мгновение. Беллатрикс смотрела на неё, как на самое мерзкое существо во Вселенной, вспышки страха и презрения в её глазах, чёрных, как уголь, как сердцевина неба, чёрных, как магия, выуженная из самых недр земли, вызвали сотни эхо внутри Гермионы, увидевшей на миг своё отражение на дне этих глаз. В тот момент Гермиона подумала, что слишком давно не видела себя прежнюю, больше не знала, каково быть ею, а не покорёженным осколком человека. Будь здесь Гарри, он удержал бы её, смог остановить и защитить. Гарри взял бы её лицо в руки и, всматриваясь в глаза, шептал бы, что всё будет хорошо, она дома и всё это просто дурной сон, не более. Рон как всегда робко улыбался бы, поглаживая по спине — он выражал прикосновениями всё то, что не мог сказать. И они смотрели бы на неё так, будто это всё ещё она, что бы Гермиона ни сделала, они смотрели бы на неё так же.

Глаза жгло от слёз, Гермиона задыхалась от нахлынувшей тоски, от боли, вспыхнувшей в сердце, разбросавшей свои семена, разросшиеся в одно мгновение. От скрипа открываемой двери она дёрнулась и тут же вытерла глаза. Беллатрикс вошла медленно и хромая, словно не в силах поднять ноги. Дождь забарабанил по крыше и окнам ещё сильнее. Беллатрикс становилась у двери, и какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга настороженно, словно пытаясь понять, чего следует ждать. Грязные и в ссадинах они обе выглядели совершенно жалкими и оттого ещё более опасными. Гермиона чувствовала противоречивость, которая владела Беллатрикс, словно она исходила от неё волнами, это сбивало с толку, потому что Гермиона не представляла, что можно ощущать кого-то настолько отчетливо, словно самое себя. Всплеск магии обострил её восприятие. Гермиона повела плечом в каком-то странном жесте и отвернулась.

Нужно было что-то сделать, что-нибудь, что вернуло бы ей хладнокровие хотя бы ненадолго. Гермиона инстинктивно двинулась вперёд, проходя мимо Беллатрикс, дёрнувшейся и попятившейся от отвращения. Она не боялась, нет, она презирала. Но вместо новой волны боли Гермиона почувствовала странное покалывающее чувство горечи, отразившееся на её лице усмешкой. Выходя, она заметила, что Беллатрикс нахмурилась.

Зловоние, распространяющееся от распотрошенного тела, тут же ударило в нос, заставив поморщиться. Игнорируя тошноту, Гермиона ухватилась за вытянутую костлявую ногу растерзанной твари, едва не упав, поскользнувшись в размоченной крови. Крыша крыльца протекала, образуя лужи, холодные капли падали в волосы и за шею, прогоняя по телу дрожь. С жутким чавкающим звуком Гермиона стащила тело людоволка с порога, не обращая внимания на волочащиеся по земле внутренности, остающиеся кусками на траве и камнях — она позаботится об этом позже. Оттащив смердящий труп за барьер, она просто оставила его рядом с другими, не желая больше оставаться снаружи. Всё это время она ощущала на себе тяжёлый взгляд, скоблящий по коже словно ржавый прут. Беллатрикс ждала расплаты, пытаясь выгадать угрозу в каждом её движении, Гермиона это понимала, но не собиралась выяснять отношения, потому что хорошо уловила причину, по которой, несмотря на согласие с условиями их сделки, Беллатрикс попыталась её убить.

В дом Гермиона вернулась всё так же молча и не глядя в сторону Беллатрикс, застывшей у окна. Безразличие, какое она пыталась показать, вызывало только раздражение у обеих, но Гермиона предпочла не обращать внимания ни на что, пока не оказалась в горячей воде. Её действия были механическими, грубыми, словно она пыталась снять с себя кожу, пропитавшуюся чужой кровью. Грязную одежду она свалила в углу, не зная, что стоит сделать: сжечь её или попытаться отстирать. Она забивала голову дурацкими, ничего не значащими мыслями, чтобы не думать о том положении, в котором находилась, чтобы не думать о том, что чувствовала Беллатрикс, глядя на неё, когда она рвала на части своего врага, являлась большим животным, чем тварь, вышедшая из леса. Но усталость сломила её, едва не утянув под воду, мысли заполонили разум, рождая образы и переворачивая их, показывая уродливое нутро. Гермиона резко поднялась, выбралась из ванной, тут же окунаясь в холодную сырость помещения, отчего по коже пошли мурашки, напоминая о сырости стен Азкабана и криках, бьющихся о камень. Она снова убила, чтобы сохранить жизнь Беллатрикс, но действительно ли это так, становилось понять всё труднее по мере того, как отходили ощущения после погружения в тёмную магию. После этих всплесков Гермиона становилась ещё более голодной от боли, гудящей в этой оглушительной пустоте под рёбрами.

Наспех одевшись, Гермиона убрала беспорядок после себя и вышла в комнату, где Беллатрикс по-прежнему стояла у окна с размытой темнотой. Она держалась за бок, и вся её стойка выражала дискомфорт, наряду с прерывистым дыханием. Гермиона прикрыла глаза, сопротивляясь грядущему порыву предложить помощь или, точнее, навязать её, потому что Беллатрикс будет противиться, разозлится и всё снова перерастет в физическую борьбу, в которой единственным исходом будет ещё большая боль, вред, какого и без того в избытке.

— Не знаю, что омерзительнее, — вдруг раздалось в дождливой тишине, распоров её прямо посередине, из-за чего звук её голоса показался ещё более скрипучим, — твоё присутствие или то, как ты тащила эту тварь в лес.

— Ответ прямо перед тобой, — бросила ей Гермиона, открывая дверцы старого, почти развалившегося шкафа у стены, куда она сложила их вещи и зелья.

Взгляд Беллатрикс упёрся в собственное отражение, размываемое стекающими потоками дождя. Она резко развернулась, готовая броситься в бой, но, вскрикнув от боли, повалилась на кровать, ещё более жалкая, чем до того, и зарычала, ударив кулаком по тому, что представляло собой подушку. Гермиона инстинктивно дёрнулась, испытав прилив горечи и страха из-за того, что кому-то больно, и тут же ощутила, как внутренности свело от мысли, почему боль одного живого существа её беспокоит, а другого — нет. Как найти баланс?

Она продолжила перебирать склянки с зельями, находя, наконец, нужные. Гермиона медленно подошла к кровати, игнорируя взгляд горящих глаз Беллатрикс, наблюдающей за ней из-под волос, упавших на лицо. Так смотрит израненный хищник на протянутую руку охотника. Гермиона смочила небольшой марлевый лоскут прозрачной жидкостью с кисловатым запахом. И замешкалась, не зная, как поступить лучше: просто действовать или предупредить. Но инстинктивно потянулась, отводя взгляд от чёрных глаз, блестящих, словно звёзды во тьме, сквозь неровные пряди волос. Беллатрикс выждала мгновение, и когда Гермиона почти коснулась разодранной ткани на бедре, она встрепенулась и, стиснув зубы, схватила Гермиону за запястье, крепко зажав его побелевшими пальцами.

— Это остановит кровь, — спокойно проговорила Гермиона, чувствуя, как от боли и напряжения дрожат их руки. — И залечит рану, — продолжила она, чувствуя пульсацию под пальцами Беллатрикс. Снова вынужденные прикосновения, от которых хочется забиться в угол, и чувство, тянущее и ранящее чувство, заставляющее продолжать это делать, чтобы остановить боль.

Они смотрели друг на друга, словно кружа в танце по краю, когда каждый последующий шаг может стать последним для обеих. Дождь всё сильнее бил по дому, по окнам и земле, обагрённой кровью. Запах железа, мокрой земли и древесины становился всё сильнее и насыщеннее, холод подбирался ближе, напоминая о враждебной обстановке.

— Я не стану тебе вредить, — зачем-то добавила Гермиона, словно пытаясь объяснить зверю, что только вытащит его ноги из капкана. Осторожность впервые за долгое время вновь проникла в её действия, тревожа всё человеческое. — Нам предстоит выяснить, что происходит в лесу, и проделать большой путь, мы обе должны быть на ногах.

Беллатрикс сжала её запястье ещё сильнее, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, под которой выступили вены, две тонкие синеватые линии, разветвлённые у начала ладони. Она тяжело дышала и выглядела так, словно снова обратилась в истерзанный комок плоти, над которым свирепствовали охранники. А затем разжала пальцы, удивив Гермиону, которая почти смирилась, что придётся либо отступить, либо добиваться своего силой, что нанесло бы не меньший урон.

И двигаясь всё так же медленно, излучая всем телом осторожность и странную бережность, в надежде, что это усмирит зверя хотя бы на несколько мгновений, чтобы обработать рану, Гермиона, продолжая смотреть Беллатрикс в глаза, протянула руку и дотронулась до разорванных краёв ткани, отводя их как можно сильнее. Она перевела взгляд, едва не вздрогнув. Гермиона не думала, что одежда и кожа разорваны до такой степени. Длинная багровая царапина, тянущаяся через бледную кожу от бедра вплоть до коленной чашечки, сочилась кровью, растекаясь словно маленькие змеи.

Она обработала рану, игнорируя взгляд Беллатрикс и инстинктивно чувствуя, когда та закрывала глаза, пытаясь перетерпеть боль и отвращение, при этом не издавая ни звука. Беллатрикс вздрагивала от каждого прикосновения к бедру и ниже, напряжённая, словно гранатовое зерно перед тем, как лопнуть между пальцев, стоило Гермионе подобраться к внутренней стороне бедра, чтобы закрепить повязку.

— Твои рёбра, — начала она и запнулась, вспоминая, как пыталась удержать Беллатрикс, давя на больные места, и как могло всё усугубиться при падении, когда её отбросил людоволк, будто тряпичную куклу. — Они всё ещё не зажили, — она потянулась к краю мягкого свитера, чтобы ощупать рёбра и понять степень повреждения, но Беллатрикс оттолкнула её руку.

— Не трогай.

Гермиона положила на постель рядом с Беллатрикс вторую склянку, поднимаясь и отходя к камину, давно угасшему.

— В любом случае, выпей это, — безразлично произнесла она, убрав налипшие на шею всё ещё мокрые волосы.

Беллатрикс без вопросов приняла зелье, не интересуясь его составляющими или эффектом. Ей просто нужно, чтобы боль утихла, самую малость, потому что если она уйдёт совсем, то снова останется пустота, которую ничем нельзя будет заполнить. Небо разрывало раскатами грома, от звука которого, казалось, трясло и землю, и ветхий дом, заполненный сыростью и холодом.

Гермиона разожгла огонь, злясь на себя за то, что не принесла больше дров, потому что те, которые сложены на улице, уже промокли. Беллатрикс, бросив на неё странный, злой взгляд, кое-как поднялась с постели, выбрала из шкафа чистую одежду и, по-прежнему прихрамывая, исчезла в ванной. Первые несколько мгновений Гермиона порывалась пойти за ней, чтобы согреть воду, но так и не сдвинулась с места, чувствуя, что сделала достаточно. От огня потянуло жаром, всё ещё слабым для помещения, продрогшего до самой сердцевины, но всё же приятным для озябших рук, выставленных совсем близко к огню. От мерцающего пламени и оранжеватого света, залившего комнату, стало легче дышать. Время сдвинулось с места, и Гермиона впервые ощутила его ход, словно до этого момента оно стояло густым комом, превращая все события в бесконечные круги самих себя. У неё сложилось впечатление, будто они провели здесь десятилетия, не покидая сырых стен, сражаясь с монстрами и друг с другом. И вот теперь забрезжили искры временного течения.

Гермиона вдруг ощутила наплыв такого одиночества, что едва не села на пол. Она тосковала по друзьям, по теплу и простым человеческим радостям, вроде кофе и сладостей, по тому времени, когда можно спокойно посидеть с незамысловатой книгой или поговорить о разных пустяках. Ей не хватало простого человеческого разговора, без напряжения и настороженности. Но рядом не было ни друзей, ни привычных вещей, у неё была только Беллатрикс, израненная и смертоносная, отчаявшаяся до такой степени, что была готова пожертвовать шансом на настоящую свободу. Или правильнее было бы предположить, что она всего лишь хотела заставить Гермиону сражаться, подсознательно зная, что она одержит верх и вернётся, чтобы отомстить. Но Гермиона не хотела мести или ранить Беллатрикс, хотя пару часов назад её мысли кружили именно вокруг этого желания. После той ужасной миссии в горах Гермиона искала наказания за то, что случилось, она нуждалась в боли, но её друзья и Нарцисса сделали всё, чтобы показать, будто её вина не имеет веса, что у неё не было выбора, что они принимают и её, и то, что она сделала. И она цеплялась за их образы, за их голоса, каждый раз подходя к черте саморазрушения. А за что могла цепляться Беллатрикс? Что в её жизни было такого, что могло бы дать ей волю к выживанию, к тому, чтобы стать лучше или за что сражаться? Её идеалы рухнули с падением Тёмного Лорда, Азкабан вынул из неё всё то хорошее, что в ней могло ещё быть, и всё равно она не заслужила того, что с ней сделали.

Только не она — мелькнуло в голове.

И вот они обе замкнутые в одном пространстве, вынужденные сосуществовать и взаимодействовать. Ещё одно насилие над каждой из них. Ещё один повод не забывать, что случилось, потому что если забудет одна, то будет помнить другая. И так до бесконечности. Ибо на самом деле ум лишен способности не вспоминать. Тысячи случайностей, крошечных деталей, создающих плотину между сознанием и реками памяти, точно так же будут разрушать её другими случайностями и событиями. Когда приходит день, звёзды остаются на месте, скрытые будто пеленой. Но стоит дню сойти в закат, ночь обнажит их как лезвия заточенных ножей. Так и воспоминания о пережитых ужасах остаются на месте, скрытые под тонкими оболочками. Гермиона тяжело вздохнула, покачнувшись. Затем она поднялась на ноги, пододвинула старое кресло ближе к камину и забралась в него, поджимая ноги под себя. Разморенная распространяющимся теплом и запахом горящих поленьев, она задремала. Но спокойным сон не был, что-то проникало в него постепенно, словно тягучая смола, просачивающаяся через узкую трещину. Ледяная и густая, она обволакивала и поглощала, вытягивая тепло до последней капли. Неясные образы сменились странными звуками, и чем ближе Гермиона выплывала к поверхности сна, тем чудовищнее становился звук, бередя старые раны и тревожа страхи. Она оказывалась то среди обледенелых стен вся в крови, то на сыром склизком полу, связанная цепями. В руках билось что-то мокрое и тёплое, она собиралась поднести это ко рту, чувствуя, как болезненно наливаются дёсны, когда звук раздался совсем близко, выталкивая её из чрева снов.

Ночь, стоящая повсюду, подобно затхлым водам болота, была глубокой и почти беспроглядной. Единственный высветленный участок, словно выкрашенный молоком, находился у кровати Беллатрикс, выхватив из мрака её худое, странно скрюченное тело. Дождь беспрестанно пытался прорваться под крышу, может, так же отчаянно желая тепла. Погасшее пламя камина давно спало крепким сном, позволив холоду властвовать. Гермиона поднялась на ноги, поежившись от того, что вспотевшую кожу неприятно бил озноб из-за холодного воздуха внутри дома. Звук, разбудивший её, исходил от Беллатрикс. Она глухо выла в подушку, и только приблизившись, Гермиона увидела, что побелевшие пальцы крепко сжимают одеяло. Тонкая шея под ошейником растёрта до мелких царапин, а беззащитная косточка, выпирающая из-под кожи, сбита в кровь.

Всё её тело было напряжено, она будто не могла дышать, вжимаясь в подушку лицом и продолжая издавать этот звук. Кожа блестела от пота, волосы разметались по подушке. Внутренности Гермионы скрутило болезненным спазмом от абсолютной растерянности. Оставить всё как есть, позволив Беллатрикс путаться в сетях кошмаров или же вмешаться и подвергнуть себя опасности. Не то чтобы она боялась, скорее была слишком измотанной, чтобы иметь с этим дело. Гермиона была готова отступить, когда Беллатрикс резко развернулась на кровати, сметая одеяло и подушку на пол, тело выгнулось дугой, словно приподнятое чьей-то невидимой рукой. Она пыталась вырваться из самых глубин своего кошмара, но никак не могла. Белые пальцы, сжимающие и едва не рвущие простынь, округлые косточки под натянутой кожей согнутых фаланг, пульс, бьющий под ржавой полосой ошейника, растрескавшиеся губы — всё это вспышками проносилось перед глазами Гермионы, отпечатывая в памяти жуткий момент чужой боли. Разве не её боль подвигла Гермиону сопротивляться, рваться с цепи, разбивая собственные кости, разве не её крик пробудил зверя, спавшего так долго, что начало казаться, будто его больше нет?

Гермиона склонилась над Беллатрикс, обхватив горячие даже через ткань одежды плечи, остро упёршиеся в ладони, и попыталась осторожно встряхнуть спящую женщину, когда различила отчётливое и лихорадочное:

— Не надо, не надо.

Беллатрикс раскрыла глаза и замерла на мгновение, а затем резко толкнула Гермиону, вцепившись при этом в её руки ниже плеч. Они обе оказались на холодном полу, как и множество раз до этого, словно всё это время проходило в беспрерывных сражениях, и итог был один — боль. Они запутались в свезённых простынях, пахнущих сухими травами, в собственной одежде и конечностях. Беллатрикс оказалась сверху, придавливая Гермиону к полу всем весом. Глаза, горящие безумием, впивались в бледное лицо Гермионы, которая едва сопротивлялась.

— Может, стоит свернуть твою шею, — прошипела Беллатрикс, словно помешанная, вся она была горячая и влажная, словно олицетворение болезни, пылкая и плотно прижатая к телу под ней, мучительно плотно.

Гермионе было тяжело дышать, но она продолжала бездействовать, глядя в глаза над ней, словно чего-то выжидая. А потом вдруг рассмеялась, да так неожиданно и страшно, что Беллатрикс дёрнулась, но не сместилась. Их руки, зажатые между ними, давили под рёбра, и боль из острой становилась тупой, ноющей. Гермиона некстати подумала о повреждённых рёбрах Беллатрикс и снова рассмеялась.

— А ты правда хочешь? — спросила Гермиона, чувствуя, как слёзы скатываются из глаз от дикого хохота, который она никак не могла остановить или насладиться им — мешала тяжесть тела Беллатрикс.

Лицо Беллатрикс скривилось от ярости, она дёрнулась, вытаскивая руку и сжимая пальцы на вибрирующей шее Гермионы, продолжающей смеяться. Она чувствовала, как грязнокровка вся дрожит под ней, как пытается вдохнуть побольше воздуха, вздымая живот, она была омерзительно тёплой, а вокруг них струился влажный холод, возвращая к тому времени в Азкабане, когда сырость въедалась в кости. Она могла бы сжать пальцы сильнее, надавить больше, до хруста и сбежать… но что-то не давало ей дойти до конца, как бы отчаянно ей ни хотелось. Не то обещание Нарциссе жгло под языком, не то что-то совершенно другое, в чём она пока не могла признаться себе, потому что тогда всё могло рухнуть, оставив только чёрные зияющие дыры, оставить её без того, за что она могла бы ухватиться. Грейнджер была её гарантией. И даже сквозь пласты кошмара и боли, всё ещё удерживающих её в своих когтях, она понимала, что не может убить грязнокровку. Не сейчас.

— А что хотела сделать ты? — пораженная смехом и каким-то нелепым бесстрашием, мелькающем на дне её глаз, Беллатрикс не допытывалась до причин поведения грязнокровки, видя, что это какой-то новый сорт отчаяния. — Убить меня во сне за то, что я отдала тебя тем тварям?

Гермиона замолчала, продолжая всматриваться в лицо Лестрейндж.

— Я только хотела тебя разбудить, — безразлично произнесла Гермиона, словно не ощущая крепкой хватки на горле, как если бы огромная всепоглощающая власть противостояла её воле. Чувство полного бессилия, но не вынужденного, а выбранного ею самой, подавляло любую мысль о том, чтобы сбросить ведьму с себя, показать ей, что это её жизнь хрупка в руках Гермионы. — А насчёт своей маленькой диверсии не волнуйся. Я знаю, что ты делаешь, даже если не знаешь ты.

Хватка на горле стала сильнее, Беллатрикс дёрнула руку вверх, заставив Гермиону поморщиться от боли.

— И о чём это вещает наша маленькая грязнокровка? — презрение, сочащееся в её голосе и стекающее Гермионе на подбородок, было таким густым, что Гермиона снова едва не рассмеялась, не понимая, почему так реагирует.

— Ты провоцируешь меня в надежде, что я сорвусь и сделаю тебе больно, потому что подсознательно ты стремишься к наказанию, чтобы облегчить чувство вины за то, что произошло в Азкабане.

Голова Гермионы резко дёрнулась в сторону, а в нижней губе возникло ощущение лопнутой ягоды и боли, вытекшей из неё. Беллатрикс замахнулась снова, но рука так и зависла в воздухе.

— Тебя убивает сама мысль о том, что это я спасла тебя, что я была там, что я стала хранилищем твоей памяти о том, что случилось, — Гермиона заговорила быстро, лихорадочно, словно больной на смертном одре, не могущий никак сказать главного, когда времени оставалось всё меньше. — Но больше всего тебя злит, что мне было больно из-за тебя.

Беллатрикс ударила её снова, размазывая кровь по тыльной стороне ладони, видя, как алым окрашивается рот грязнокровки, как тонкая лента вьётся по подбородку из рассечённой губы.

— Ну что, — спросила Гермиона, размазывая языком кровь по зубам, — грязная у меня кровь?

Беллатрикс рыкнула, разъярившись ещё сильнее, Гермионе показалось, что она услышала клёкот внутри неё в тот момент, когда она вдруг приблизилась, и расстояние между их лицами сократилось, словно Беллатрикс собиралась вгрызться в Гермиону. Так зверь замирает перед лицом жертвы, но было что-то ещё, что-то гораздо более устрашающее. Но по ладони Гермионы вдруг разлилось влажное тепло, и она осознала, что упёрлась в грудь Беллатрикс, чуть ниже шеи.

— Слезь с меня, — в этих спокойных и ровных словах прозвучала такая сила, что Беллатрикс вздрогнула.

Но она не успела двинуться, как раздался сначала громкий треск, слившийся с мощным раскатом грома и вспышкой молнии, озарившей всю комнату, а затем громогласный вой, который будто слоился, исходя не от одного существа, а сразу от нескольких. Беллатрикс напряглась, и твёрдость, появившаяся в каждой части её тела, сделала его ещё тяжелее, у Гермионы сорвало дыхание. С большим трудом Беллатрикс скатилась в сторону, освободившись от тряпичных пут, и замерла в позе животного, приготовившегося к прыжку.

Гермиона поднялась тоже, почувствовав, как забурлила внутри магия, учуявшая того, что рыскало вокруг дома, окружённого барьером. Вой стал громче и больше, словно он тёк со всех сторон бурным потоком.

— Только не это, — прошептала Гермиона, пробираясь на нетвёрдых ногах к окну. Но к чему именно относились эти слова, она не разобрала до конца и сама.

Между деревьев сновали людоволки, высокие и худые, они горбились, из-за чего на спинах проступали корявые позвонки, делая их вид ещё более устрашающим. Их было много, по-настоящему много. И они бились в барьер, часть из них скопилась у разорванных трупов, запрокинув голову и воя. Только в тот момент Гермиона поняла, что это не просто вой, это нечто похожее на человеческий голос, искажённый неестественным гортанным звучанием. Под кожей снова стало горячо, словно в венах текла не кровь, а лава. На языке играл железный привкус собственной крови, сердце билось, распространяя с каждым ударом страх и горькую тревожность.

— Их больше десятка, — проговорила Гермиона скорее для самой себя. — Барьер не выдержит.

Беллатрикс подошла к окну, держась всё же на расстоянии. Она всё ещё хромала. Под глазами у неё залегли круги, скулы стали ещё острее, она по-прежнему почти ничего не ела, что раздражало Гермиону.

— Если они прорвутся, — бросила она презрительно, — даже со всей своей противоестественной магией ты ничего не сделаешь.

Несмотря на то, что её откровенно забавлял этот факт, в голосе Беллатрикс всё же сквозил страх. Она была беспомощна, и даже будь у неё в руках орудие, долго продержаться она не сможет.

Они обе посмотрели в то место, где барьер уже дал небольшую трещину, и она теперь переливалась золотистым светом. Людоволки продолжали бросаться на невидимую преграду, истошно воя и рыча.

— Нужно его укрепить, — пробормотала Гермиона, отходя к шкафу.

Она достала свой рюкзак, зачарованный от чужого проникновения, и запустила туда руку. Через несколько мгновений она достала книгу, выглядящую так, будто её сначала сожгли, а потом вновь сложили из пепла. Беллатрикс показалось, что из-под книги что-то разбежалось, но было слишком темно, чтобы разобрать.

Вой становился невыносимым, давя на сознание и рождая волны тревоги. Он проникал отовсюду и, казалось, мог добраться куда угодно. Гермиона зажгла свечу, запылавшую золотистым пламенем и дав немного тусклого света.

— Без палочки это сделать сложно, — затараторила она, разговаривая скорее с самой собой. — Но если использовать кровь…

Она запнулась. И бросила взгляд на Беллатрикс, которая следила за ней пристально и раздражённо. Достала из рюкзака нож, заметив, как по лицу женщины прошла тень, и полоснула себя по ладони, как раз в том месте, где недавно была другая рана. Линия тут же взбухла алым, и Гермиона подскочила к двери. Беллатрикс вдруг сжала свою ладонь, поражённая странным воспоминанием, больше похожим на вспышку молнии.

— Что ты сделала? — прошептала она, заставив Гермиону устремить на неё взгляд. Её лицо в тусклом освещении выглядело мертвенно бледным. Она начала подступать, и взгляд из удивлённого становился смертоносным. — Что. Ты. Сделала?!

Гермиона непонимающе уставилась сначала на зажатую руку Беллатрикс, а затем перевела взгляд на свою ладонь и тогда поняла. Но было мало времени на переживания и разборки, однако Беллатрикс, по-видимому, считала иначе и снова оказалась слишком близко.

Гермиона пожала плечами, и эта небрежность, кажется, ещё больше вывела Беллатрикс из себя.

— Ты бы умерла… — начала Гермиона, осознав, что, вероятно, Беллатрикс вспомнила о ритуале кровавого восполнения.

— И ПОТОМУ ТЫ ИСПОРТИЛА МОЮ КРОВЬ! — взревела она, подаваясь всем телом вперёд, но напасть не успела, так как в пространстве прошла новая рябь, и они обе прислушались, вытянувшись и пытаясь понять, что не так. Эта перемена сбила их с толку, заставив забыть обо всём, кроме распадающегося барьера.

Гермиона быстро приложила сочащуюся кровью руку к деревянной поверхности, игнорируя боль, и попыталась сосредоточиться, когда Беллатрикс ехидно прошипела прямо в ухо:

— Ничего у тебя не выйдет, грязнокровка.

Но тут же замолчала, словно наконец поняла, что не так.

— Они замолчали, — произнесла она, исходя необъяснимым ужасом, её дыхание опалило Гермионе щёку, заставив вздрогнуть, — почему они замолчали?

Снаружи раздался взрыв и удивлённый крик.

У Гермионы сбило дыхание. Между рёбрами будто залили цемент, сцепивший их и не дающий вдохнуть. Её шрам заныл с такой силой, что она чуть не согнулась пополам. Её тело реагировало быстрее, чем она могла сама, предчувствуя и вынуждая. Гермиона резко раскрыла дверь, увидев причину, по которой людоволки умолкли, собираясь вокруг кого-то, распластавшегося на земле.

— Нарцисса! — она думала, что кричит, но на деле с её губ едва ли сорвался шёпот.

Гермиона рванула вперёд, чувствуя, каким горячим становится тело и как оно твердеет, призывая магию. Она ощущала, как под кожей разливается жидкое пламя, чёрное и густое, как та смола жжёт глаза, ставшие чёрными. Отвлечённые новым звуком, людоволки направились в сторону Гермионы, когда Нарцисса сделала выпад вперёд, ударив заклинанием сразу двоих, и бросилась навстречу Гермионе, уже видя, что не успела. Не успела остановить её.

— Нет, — закричала она, атакуя ещё одну тварь, — не нужно!

Гермиона отбросила крупного людоволка от себя, протягивая руку к Нарциссе. Тварь протяжно завыла, чувствуя нечто более опасное перед собой, но прежде чем отступить, ударила Нарциссу по руке, выбив палочку и разломав надвое.

_— Назад, — крикнула Гермиона, и они вдруг остановились, узнав язык, который звучал в ушах разорванных братьев, они застыли на целое мгновение, которого хватило, чтобы утянуть Нарциссу за барьер._

Они обе рухнули на мокрую траву, тяжело дыша. Гермиона продолжала крепко держать Нарциссу, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и унять бешено колотящееся сердце. Нарцисса дрожала, и это заставило Гермиону сжать её сильнее, да так, что та тихонько вскрикнула, а затем отстранилась, вглядываясь в глаза, в которых не было ни капли черноты.

— Ты снова сделала это? — тихо прошептала она, не смея сказать «ты снова использовала первобытную магию».

— Да, — кивнула Гермиона, отводя взгляд, но почувствовав, что Нарцисса снова прижалась к ней, со странным облегчением тихо вздохнула. Как ни странно, впервые за долгое время Гермиона ощутила нечто похожее на покой, вдыхая сладкий холодный запах акации с лёгкой горечью апельсина. Нарцисса была в безопасности и рядом, мысль об этом принесла облегчение, несмотря на то, что снаружи бесновались твари, желая прорваться к ним.

Сзади послышались шаги, и в следующий момент Гермионе пришлось разжать объятия, когда опустившаяся рядом Беллатрикс схватила сестру за плечи.

— Идиотка! — прорычала она, встряхивая Нарциссу и осматривая её тело, задержавшись на довольно большой ране на запястье.

Гермиона испытала острое желание встать между ними и была готова даже напасть, чувствовала это всем своим напрягшимся телом, но затем расслабилась и обмякла, когда Беллатрикс притянула Нарциссу к себе, продолжая повторять.

— Чёртова идиотка.

Дождь падал на них с возобновившейся жестокостью, людоволки продолжали биться о барьер, но всё это вдруг перестало иметь значение по сравнению с отблесками самой настоящей человечностью Беллатрикс в отношении сестры.

Гермиона почувствовала, как жжёт глаза. И ошеломлённая потоком ощущений, поднялась и побрела в дом, чтобы закончить заклинание, которое должно было обеспечить им защиту. Впереди предстоял долгий и почти недостижимый рассвет.

Небо рыдало, стекая на землю.

Невыносимо хотелось тепла.

Пахло акацией и апельсинами.


	9. Chapter 9

Max Richter — Last Days  
Max Richter — Sketchbook  
Max Richter — Something Under Her Skin  
Michel Polnareff — Ça n'arrive qu'aux autres 

Дождь усилился, вода подступала со всех сторон, вымывая всё, что было прежде. Капли дождя вразнобой стучали по крыше, заставляли чувствовать давление, жмущее к земле. Гермиона стянула с себя мокрую толстовку и бросила её куда-то в угол. Та плюхнулась на пол с неприятным звуком. Ткань футболки как вторая кожа облепила тело: подверженное лихорадке, оно было таким горячим, что Гермиона больше не ощущала холода. Она вытащила из шкафа все зелья, судорожно перебирая склянки. Её трясло от пережитого волнения, руки казались ватными и совершенно не слушались. Она ощущала лёгкость тела Нарциссы и лёгкость, с которой она чуть было не потеряла её. Осознание того, насколько ценна эта женщина для Гермионы, зазмеилось внутри, расползлось по пылающему телу. Мысль поразительная и почти невероятная одновременно выглядела естественной, учитывая всё, чему Нарцисса стала свидетельницей, а потом и участницей. Плоть от плоти Беллатрикс, она олицетворяла собой всё то, чего не было у её сестры.

Они вошли спустя несколько минут с шумом и резкостью, и пространства резко стало меньше, стены будто сдвинулись к середине. Теснота окружила Гермиону, в ней и самой стало слишком мало места от бесконечных потоков чувств. Темнота подступала так же стремительно, сырая и холодная, кишащая запахами голодающего леса, запахом горя, отдающего землёй и кровью. Там в темноте бились людоволки, истекающие жаждой и голодом по их плоти. А барьер звенел и дрожал под лютым натиском — оставалось удержать его хотя бы до утра. О том, что последует за утром, Гермиона старалась не думать. Но когда Нарцисса и Беллатрикс оказались внутри дома, что-то плотное и тяжёлое отлегло от сердца, словно оборвалась одна из множества нитей, натянутых неясным страхом.

В зельях Гермиона никогда не была хороша, что само по себе казалось довольно забавным, и всё же она хорошо знала, что следовало смешать, чтобы заживить глубокую рану. Беллатрикс стояла над сестрой, какая-то сжавшаяся, словно шар, из которого выпустили воздух. Там, у защитной черты, она казалась громадой, всеобъемлющей силой. Рядом с Нарциссой её было так много, что Гермиона, несмотря на тревогу и тоску от мысли, что нужно в это же мгновение оставить Нарциссу, вынуждена была отступить, скрыться в глубине дома, не смея обернуться, словно бросая вызов самой себе. А теперь, глядя на Беллатрикс, выглядевшую скорее жалкой и смехотворно беззащитной, Гермиона не могла поверить, что она была когда-то другой. И всё же обманчивость чужих сломов не должна была ввести её в заблуждение. Животная ярость и жестокость таились под кожей и рёбрами Беллатрикс. Дремлющие, но насущные.

— Что ты так долго возишься? — прорычала Беллатрикс, выплёскивая полное нетерпение и раздражённость, но Гермиону это не касалось, она сосредоточилась на зелье, которое через мгновение было готово. — Если у тебя ничего не получается, что неудивительно, я сама…

Гермиона резко обернулась, продолжая игнорировать яд Беллатрикс, и, зажимая в руке наполненную склянку, направилась к Нарциссе, которая сидела в кресле, стиснув зубы и закрыв глаза. Молчание давалось ей с трудом, её окружала аура боли, и Гермиона чувствовала лёгкую пульсацию вокруг женщины. После использования магии восприятие Гермионы ещё некоторое время оставалось очень чутким и нестабильным. Потому теперь она обращала внимание на любые колебания в пространстве. Беллатрикс встала между ними, выросла подобно стене и забрала у Гермионы зелье и клочок ткани, оцарапав чуть выше ладони. Её явное нежелание подпускать Гермиону к Нарциссе ощущалось так остро, что внутри холодело и крошилось ледяной крошкой. Тишина, разрываемая только мерными ударами, раздающимися снаружи, казалась тяжелее, чем когда-либо. Беллатрикс дышала так, будто дыхание давалось ей с трудом, она молча обрабатывала руку сестры, чьё дыхание опускалось на пол прерывистыми вздохами. Гермиона застыла перед дверью в нерешительности, она чувствовала взгляд Нарциссы, напряженно блуждающий по её спине, словно удерживающее прикосновение. Но барьер было необходимо укрепить. Рана на ладони затянулась от наплыва магии, которую она снова использовала, а потому, недолго думая и не видя, как Нарцисса отвернулась, забывая о собственной боли, Гермиона провела лезвием ножа по ладони, разводя края кожи. Кровь быстро заполнила ладонь, растекаясь между пальцев — видимо, в этот раз получилось глубже — и Гермиона прижала ладонь к двери. Сосредотачиваясь, она закрыла глаза, представляя, как энергия, копящаяся под сердцем, вязкая и смолянистая, расходится по всему телу и выходит через рану в ладони. Она представляла, как в чреве земли пробуждается старое и голодное, как оно, убаюканное её кровью, перетекает ей под рёбра и проходит через неё, чтобы лечь печатью на деревянной поверхности. Закрепить защиту, сделать барьер нерушимым. Но ничего не происходило. Магия вспыхивала и клубилась внутри, рычала, словно загнанный дикий зверь. И всё же её было недостаточно. Она нуждалась в силе, в толчке, а Гермиона осознала, что не способна даже сосредоточиться, не то чтобы удержать силу. Она просто беспомощно стояла у двери, размазывая кровь. От холода у неё онемели кончики пальцев, мокрая одежда всё ещё липла к телу, возрождая те лихорадочные ощущения, возвращая её в склизкие стены Азкабана, изъеденного сыростью и вонью. Холод просачивался и глубже, проникая в едва заметные трещины внутри неё, там, откуда её шрамы брали исток. Она почувствовала, что теряет связь с реальностью, что тьма подступает всё ближе и вот-вот сомкнётся над головой. Холодный сладко-горький запах коснулся обоняния словно последняя нить надежды, и Гермиона потянула за эту нить, тут же ощущая обволакивающее спину тепло.

— Я помогу, — тихо проговорила Нарцисса, стоящая совсем близко. Её рука, перевязанная в запястье, скользнула Гермионе на напрягшийся живот.

Другой рукой Нарцисса накрыла ладонь, прижатую к двери, и Гермиона ощутила что-то влажное и горячее между их кожей, и только спустя мгновения поняла, что это кровь. Нарцисса порезала ладонь вопреки возражениям сестры, которая всё ещё ворчала, и Гермиона могла поклясться, что слышала слово «идиотка» как минимум трижды.

— Я не хочу, чтобы тёмная магия коснулась тебя, — прошептала Гермиона, надеясь, что её слова достигли только слуха Нарциссы. Её близость, которая воспринималась как вспышка тепла посреди леденящего холода, вызывала отдалённое чувство безопасности, тело помнило, как это, и отзывалось теперь. Но мысль о том, чтобы пропустить через Нарциссу поток тёмной магии, вызывала спазмы под рёбрами и желание отстраниться.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — раздраженно произнесла Нарцисса, соприкасаясь теперь со спиной Гермионы и тревожа волосы дыханием, — ваши опасения о моей невинности смехотворны и совершенно напрасны.

И уже мягче добавила:

— Я знаю, что такое тёмная магия, Гермиона.

Гермиона кивнула, не имея сил, чтобы спорить. В конечном итоге действительно было сущей глупостью забыть о том, к чьей семье принадлежит Нарцисса. Несмотря на то, что предстояло сделать, Гермиона вдруг ощутила, что напряжение начало отступать, подобно схлынывающей волне. Вместо привычной густоты и твёрдости внутри зародилось плавное ощущение, что всё такое же холодное, но не вызывающее чувство колючей проволоки, протянутой через всё тело. Энергия прошла через них как через единую плоть, связывая на несколько мгновений в одно существо. По пространству прошла пульсация, усиливающаяся с каждым мгновением, да так, что всё затряслось. Из-под их рук расходился свет, яркий до боли в глазах и обжигающе горячий, Гермиона едва не отвела ладони от неожиданности. Но Нарцисса усилила хватку, не давая отступить, и если бы Гермиона обернулась в тот момент, то увидела бы, что и глаза Нарциссы стали чёрными, жестокими. Гермиону захлестнуло, она почувствовала, что теряет контроль, снова и снова теряет своё «я» среди толщи болезненно-блаженной энергии, хлеставшей теперь всюду. Но прежде, чем магия поглотила её до конца, всё закончилось. Удары прекратились тоже.

Слабость, расползающаяся по телу, заставила Гермиону забыться на мгновение, которого хватило, чтобы откинуться назад и прислониться ещё плотнее к Нарциссе — её руки по-прежнему удерживали Гермиону, тепло под ними больше не обжигало, а кровь высохла на затянувшихся ранах. Она накрыла руку Нарциссы ладонью, плотнее прижав её к животу, а затем отстранилась, словно наконец вспомнив, где находится и с кем. Взгляд Беллатрикс, наблюдавшей со стороны, выражал крайнее замешательство, граничащее с презрением. Но она предпочла ничего не говорить, снова замкнулась и вернулась в постель, прямо в грязной одежде, словно чужое единение окончательно доломало в ней последнее, что ещё оставалось целым. Дождь не прекращался ни на мгновение, барабаня со всех сторон. Холод становился нестерпимым, мокрая одежда только усугубляла состояние. Нарцисса, используя беспалочковую магию, высушила поленья и разожгла камин, золотистое сияние немедленно распространилось вокруг, делая всё более уютным, хотя, казалось, что уют совершенно невозможен. Благодаря нескольким заклинаниям одежда на всех троих оказалась чистой и сухой. Гермиона согрела воды для чая и смешала сухие травы, отчего поднялся пряный, чуть горьковатый запах. Одну кружку Гермиона поставила на тумбочку рядом с Беллатрикс, но та даже не шевельнулась. Что-то неясное, дикое, отчаянное исходило от неё, точно дым, будто бы она тлела, медленно сгорая изнутри. Гермиона поджала губы, ощущая желание отдёрнуть руки, хотя те и не были протянуты.

Нарцисса сидела за покосившимся от времени и сырости столом, где уже не было ни склянок, ни беспорядка. Стояли две кружки, над которыми поднимался пар, подобный серебристым лентам. Оранжевое зарево, льющееся из камина, подрагивало, и тени танцевали, словно живые, скользя по стенам. Нарцисса сложила руки крест-накрест так, чтобы не задевать пораненное запястье. Её бледность, подчёркнутая оранжевым мерцанием, казалась ещё явственнее. Она смотрела на спину сестры, словно ожидая, что та вот-вот повернётся. Накалённая атмосфера разошлась подобно утреннему туману, обнажив уставших до смерти людей.

— Не нужно было приходить, — сказала Гермиона, садясь за стол рядом с Нарциссой. Долгожданное тепло заполняло пространство, и Гермионе до ужаса хотелось спать. — Это слишком опасно для нас всех.

Она говорила, но эти слова не приносили радости, только сожаление, потому что Гермиона хотела присутствия Нарциссы, хотя оно и вносило некоторую сумятицу, и всё же в нём больше было спокойствия и уверенности. Словно опасности отступали на второй план, делались незначимыми, словно зверь становился приручённым. Пусть в подсознании и билась мысль, что Нарцисса могла сделать состояние сестры ещё более острым и неустойчивым.

Нарцисса промолчала, словно ожидая чего-то ещё.

Гермиона отпила из кружки, чувствуя, как обжигающее тепло расползается по пищеводу и в груди. Она посмотрела на перевязанное запястье Нарциссы, наблюдая линию вен, уходящих под ткань бинта. Хотелось дотронуться, снять бинт и забрать рану. Они обе знали, что понадобится много времени для заживления плоти, повреждённой людоволком, Нарцисса сказала об этом, когда Беллатрикс обрабатывала рану. Гермиону сразу после нападения людоволков исцелила тьма, Нарциссе же предстояло столкнуться с последствиями. Гермиона вздрогнула, ощутив словно легкое прикосновение пера к щеке. Она подняла глаза, встречая взгляд Нарциссы, выражающий мягкость и что-то, напоминающее сожаление.

Говорить было не о чем, и в то же время слова толклись в глотке, желая звучать. Хмурясь, но как-то странно, словно пряча гримасу боли, Нарцисса внезапно протянула повреждённую руку и прижала ладонь к щеке Гермионы, большим пальцем очертив линию чуть ниже губ. И только теперь Гермиона вспомнила про разбитый рот, отводя взгляд, словно это была её вина.

— Я тоже причинила ей боль, — сказала она очень тихо, и сожаление в её голосе выплеснулось вместе со словами. Они только и делали, что причиняли друг другу боль с самой первой встречи, чего ещё можно было ожидать?

Гермиона накрыла руку Нарциссы своей и чуть развернулась, коснувшись кончиком носа чужой ладони. Она ощущала контраст отчётливо и остро, вплоть до вспышек боли, потому что в Нарциссе всё было тёплым и раняще нежным. Гермиона помнила её другой, холодной и отстранённой, помнила высокомерие, от которого начинало мутить, и никогда не думала, что за этим всем может оказаться что-то ещё, что-то яростно мягкое, направленное на неё. Они множество вечеров провели молча, просто касаясь друг друга или не касаясь вовсе, когда Гермиона не могла выносить чужого тепла, но нуждалась в присутствии. Те вечера были очень длинными и почти всегда окутанными тьмой. Тогда она ещё училась распознавать женщину перед собой, доверять ей, потому что она спасла Гермионе жизнь, пусть душа и была необратимо повреждена. Вот и теперь Нарцисса, в которой Гермиона никогда не смогла бы подозревать кого-то тёплого и близкого до такой степени, что становилось страшно даже от мысли об этой связи, возникшей на крови, пусть и не роднившей их — эта Нарцисса источала нежность. Нежность, которая выглядела на фоне происходящего сбоем в системе, погрешностью, ибо с другой стороны Нарциссы была совсем иная связь, та, что прочнее прочих и темнее, чем можно было бы вынести. Беллатрикс, чьё присутствие служило напоминанием о том, что нет ничего безопасного в этом мире, о боли, неотступно следующей за ней по пятам.

— Ты знаешь что-нибудь об оружии? — спросила Гермиона, отстраняясь — жажда чужого тепла становилась невыносимой, потому оставалось только оборвать контакт.

Нарцисса отвела глаза, и в этом действии скользнуло что-то, отчего у Гермионы заныло в груди, словно они подступили к тонкому льду. Она выжидающе смотрела на женщину, но та продолжала молчать, теперь глядя на сестру, которая пошевелилась, словно почувствовав взгляд.

— Ничего, что тебе следовало бы знать сейчас, — тихо ответила Нарцисса. Затем она перевела взгляд на Гермиону, молчаливо умоляя поверить только сейчас, пока она сама ещё не знала, что правильно, будучи не готовой к правде или лжи.

Гермиона поджала губы, задерживая на несколько мгновений дыхание, а затем кивнула, соглашаясь. Пусть все инстинкты внутри неё вопили, что есть что-то ещё и об этом нужно знать именно сейчас.

— Что-то отравляет лес, — снова заговорила Гермиона, делая сразу несколько больших глотков уже почти остывшего чая и всё равно чувствуя удовольствие от вкуса. — Деревья выделяют ядовитую смолу. Я ещё не сталкивалась с таким.

Нарцисса нахмурилась, отчего между бровей появилась небольшая складка. Гермиона почувствовала желание провести по этому месту пальцем, разгладить, но не посмела, считая, что сегодня и без того было слишком много желаний, на поводу которых она шла, истосковавшись по человеческому теплу.

— Где-то в лесу должен быть открытый источник магии, — задумчиво проговорила Нарцисса, — тёмной магии, иначе здесь не оказалось бы первых существ. По некоторым легендам люди произошли от волков, вышедших из первого леса.

— Хочешь сказать, что дело в первобытной магии? — Гермиона дёрнулась, произнося эти слова, словно ледяная волна прокатилась по её телу. Их взгляды встретились и повисшая тишина стала ещё тяжелее.

— Похоже на то, — нехотя признала Нарцисса.

Они снова замолчали.

— Нужно поспать, — сказала Гермиона, когда огонь в камине стал слабее, а усталость Нарциссы и слабость, вызванная истощающей раной, более явственными. — Но сначала я займусь твоей раной.

— Нет, — резко ответила Нарцисса. — Ты достаточно сделала за последнее время.

Это не должно было прозвучать с укором, но Гермиона ощутила наплыв боли и стиснула зубы, словно это могло унять вспыхнувшие чувства. Но Нарцисса была права, даже если не брать в расчёт, что магии в последнее время было слишком много, Гермиона слишком ослабла, чтобы снова пытаться призвать своё тёмное естество.

— Прости, — начала Нарцисса, но Гермиона только качнула головой, поднимаясь со скрипящего стула. Она достала ещё одно тонкое одеяло из шкафа и протянула его Нарциссе.

— Я разложу для тебя кресло, — сказала Гермиона.

— Ты не будешь спать на полу, — Нарцисса произнесла это таким тоном, что спорить Гермиона не решилась бы и будучи в лучшей форме. — Я лягу к Беллатрикс.

Плохая идея, со всех сторон плохая. Гермиона не знала, почему это так обеспокоило её, то ли из-за опасений, что Беллатрикс может навредить Нарциссе — хотя это было самое нелепое предположение — и всё же, зная её нестабильное состояние, особенно во сне, подозревать можно было всё что угодно. А может, Гермиону беспокоило то, как Беллатрикс переживёт эту близость. Пусть и близость сестры. Чувство безысходности вдруг накрыло с головой, заставляя сердце сжаться. Гроза только усилилась, внося ещё больше беспокойства, будто чем дольше шёл дождь, тем больше бед ждало их впереди.

Беллатрикс, не спавшая всё это время, но задремавшая буквально за несколько мгновений до того, как кровать позади неё прогнулась под тяжестью чужого веса, едва не вскочила, но тёплая рука, обвившая её плечо, и холодно-мягкий запах акации, накрывший в тот же момент, удержали её на месте и усмирили инстинкты. Ей не хотелось, чтобы сестра прикасалась к ней, будто Беллатрикс могла испачкать её, и в то же время это было единственной близостью, которую она смогла бы вынести и которую желала. В Азкабане Беллатрикс цеплялась за образ сестры, чтобы не сойти с ума, и подходя к черте безумия, погружаясь в пограничное состояние, она возрождала в памяти лицо Нарциссы, голос и то ощущение, которое всегда возникало в её присутствии. Когда эти ублюдки насиловали её, она впервые не могла ухватиться за мысль о Нарциссе, желая уберечь само имя сестры. Только не тогда. Только не во время осквернения. Кожа стала горячее, словно под ней разлилось жидкое пламя, раскаляющее всё на своём пути, пульсация откуда-то изнутри нарастала, острая, жалящая. Беллатрикс напряглась, но пальцы на её плече сместились ниже по руке, осторожно гладя и чуть сжимая у локтя.

_Я держу тебя._

_Я рядом._

_Это я._

Она и в юности так делала, пробираясь вечерами в комнату Беллатрикс, чтобы немного побыть рядом, будто всё могло закончиться уже на другой день. И Беллатрикс пускала её в свою постель, выдумывая истории, от которых юная Нарцисса начинала дрожать. И всё же с упоением слушала. А когда Беллатрикс выходила из себя и не подпускала ни родителей, ни Андромеду, Нарцисса просто брала её за локоть и сжимала, не пытаясь говорить или как-то ещё успокаивать сестру. И теперь на мгновение Беллатрикс забылась, словно опустела от всего тёмного, от боли, оплётшей внутренности и то, что, возможно, осталось от её души. Холод отступил, оставляя тишину, висящую над ними куполом, по которому стекали капли дождя. Беллатрикс забыла даже о присутствии грязнокровки, которая каким-то образом была связана с её сестрой общей тайной, которую Нарцисса берегла так же яростно, как связи с семьёй. Это тревожило и кололось где-то под рёбрами, будто часть Нарциссы, которая прежде была только её, вдруг стала принадлежать магловской девчонке. Странное явление и неестественное хотя бы потому, что Беллатрикс никак не могла понять, что с этим делать и как реагировать. Слишком много причин, слишком много мыслей. Она снова погружалась в сон, где ждала обступающая тьма, когда услышала звук, похожий на мелодию, но являвшийся чем-то гораздо большим, чем-то ужасающим и одновременно притягательным, как скорбь. Как сладость чужой скорби. Но страшнее всего звучали слова, которые Беллатрикс узнавала. Они звучали откуда-то из детства, когда они с сёстрами были слишком малы для историй из чёрных книг и для песен старых народов. Песня о матери, которая теряла своих детей из-за сделки, которую заключила со смертью, и хоронила их в саду среди цветов, чтобы птицы пели им.

_Это случилось в старом саду.  
Малюткой больше, малюткой меньше.  
Птицы умолкли, чего-то ждут.  
Может быть смеха умерших._

_Это случилось в саду, с тобой.  
Твоя птица упала первой.  
Знаешь, разница — это боль.  
Последствия моей жертвы._

Нарцисса рядом тоже напряглась, но никто почему-то не отваживался попросить её замолчать, ни одна из сестёр не смела остановить грязнокровку, поющую песню, которую знать не должна. Она напевала тихо, но полотно скорби, свитое её голосом, было таким прочным, что под его тяжестью даже дыхание давалось с трудом. Когда песня стихла, снова повеяло холодом, словно он был их вечным спутником. Нарцисса тихонько выдохнула.

Гермиона забралась в кресло, всматриваясь в тлеющие поленья, испещренные оранжевыми прожилками. Она не могла объяснить и самой себе, что побудило её петь, но мелодия соскальзывала с языка словами, а слова выходили прямо из сердца. Она чувствовала себя пустой, как бесплодная пустыня. Но и там под песками гнездилась жизнь, в то время как внутри неё кроме мертвечины не было ничего другого. Тело стало тяжёлым от слёз, которых она себе не позволила. Вещи, которые принесла Нарцисса, так и остались не разобранными. У неё просто не хватило сил. Сон подступал всё ближе и казался таким долгожданным, что она снова едва сдержала слёзы. А когда тьма накрыла её, поглотив сознание, рыдало уже её сердце.

Их миссия должна была завершиться в Бодалсбреене, где видели странное свечение и откуда по ночам исходило гудение, будто непрерывно работала огромная машина. Отряд мракоборцев пропал среди ледников несколько дней назад, а Гарри, Рона и Гермиону обязали проверить долину Бодален несмотря на то, что с ними был беглый Пожиратель Смерти, который должен был предстать перед судом за преступления, последовавшие уже после окончания войны. В одной из пещер ледника, где позже были обнаружены тёмные артефакты, погубившие группу мракоборцев, случился обвал, Гермиона оказалась отрезана от Гарри и Рона, замкнута в тесном пространстве с Джеремайей Стивенсоном. Без еды, воды и волшебной палочки, без какой-либо другой защиты.

Всё случилось на седьмой день, когда холод, голод и жажда, буйствовавшая несмотря на то, что им удавалось откалывать небольшие кусочки льда от ледяной стены, истощили своих узников, внушая жуткие образы, приправленные тёмной магией. Шкатулка с артефактами оказалась запертой вместе с ними.

Джеремайя не приближался к Гермионе до тех пор, пока его разум наконец не сдался, и он, обезумев, не бросился на неё, пытаясь задушить. Время, тянувшееся до того момента мучительно долго, вдруг завихрилось с небывалой скоростью, словно кто-то поставил на перемотку. У неё не было сил, чтобы сопротивляться, а хватка на шее и тяжесть чужого тела становились всё сильнее, тьма подступала ближе, её языки касались кожи, оставляя борозды. Глаза Пожирателя смерти налились кровью и горели безумием, на которое откликалось собственное. Гермиона извивалась, била руками, словно позабыв все способы защиты, как будто снова была беспомощной девочкой, в то время как жизнь вытекала через её распахнутый рот. Она шарила руками в поисках чего-нибудь тяжёлого, чтобы оглушить безумца. Рядом не было ничего, кроме почему-то открытой шкатулки с проклятыми артефактами. Каким-то чудом Гермиона нащупала рукоять кинжала, тяжёлую и массивную, но ей хватило сил.

Это оказалось проще, чем она когда-либо могла предположить. Замахнуться, вдавить со всей яростью, которая билась в ней в то мгновение, подстрекаемая жаждой выжить. Вернуться к Гарри и Рону, войти в дом Уизли и увидеть всех, кого она любила. Горячая и вязкая жидкость брызнула ей на лицо, и от неожиданности ощущений она испытала желание погрузиться в это тепло целиком. Джеремайя обмяк, полностью завалившись на неё, из его шеи текло ей на лицо и ключицы, горячее становилось холодным. Гермиона сотрясалась от рыданий, одновременно пытаясь восстановить дыхание, что не удавалось. Она с большим трудом столкнула с себя мёртвое тело, размазав ещё больше крови — она, казалось, была всюду: и горячая, и холодная, и неизбежная. Руки у Гермионы дрожали так, что она не могла к себе даже прикоснуться, чтобы постараться стереть чужую кровь. Она чувствовала её на своей коже, слышала собственный голос, звучащий изломано и надрывно, боль пульсировала в шее, в груди, голова гудела от шума собственной крови, а утробу разрывало от голода. В какой-то момент ей показалось, что в мире не осталось ничего, кроме голода и холода. Она сама обратилась в холодную глыбу с буйствующим голодом в самой сердцевине. В руке Гермиона всё ещё зажимала кинжал, и рукоять его горела от контакта с кожей, горела от крови, впитавшейся в лезвие, призывая дать ему напиться ещё. Она с трудом разжала пальцы и выпустила оружие, блеснувшее на выщербленном камне пола. Что-то тугое и плотное словно сошло с её ладони, и Гермиона, наконец, осознала, что произошло.

Она отняла жизнь.

Отовсюду раздался шёпот, словно набегом со всех сторон, пронизывающий, злой. Онемевшие от холода ноги подогнулись, и Гермиона рухнула на пол, ударяясь коленями. Она сжалась на холодном камне, закрывая голову и уши руками, словно это могло избавить её от вездесущих голосов. Когда она очнулась от забытья, одеревеневшее тело почти не слушалось. Жизнь едва теплилась в ней, а голоса продолжали звучать, реже, но так же звонко. В горле пересохло, губы растрескались и кровоточили, она почти ничего не чувствовала, кроме жажды и голода.

_Ты знаешь, что нужно сделать._

_Ты должна вернуться к тем, кого любишь._

_Ты должна выжить._

_Такая, как ты, не может умереть от голода._

_Он получил по заслугам, и всё, что ты сделаешь с ним — заслужил тоже._

_Ты можешь сделать это, только ты и можешь._

— Нет, — закричала Гермиона, отчаянно мотая головой, да так, что едва не свернула себе шею, — я не могу. Это противоестественно.

Она бросилась к шкатулке, но тело не слушалось и двигалось слишком медленно, она захлопнула крышку шкатулки в надежде, что они заткнутся, что шум прекратится, но они продолжали говорить ей, что она должна выжить. От голода и жажды Гермиона почти не соображала и не чувствовала конечностей, тело рядом с ней было бледным, словно мраморное изваяние, забрызганное бордовой краской. Она сделала его таким.

Потому что выбора не было.

По лицу полилось что-то горячее, обжигающее — слёзы, как неотступные спутники. Гермиона пошевелила замёрзшими пальцами, пытаясь вернуть хоть немного чувствительности. Гарри и Рон найдут её, они пробьются сквозь камень и лёд, чтобы забрать её, они пройдут через раскалённое ядро земли, если понадобится, чтобы найти её.

— Так долго, — прошептала Гермиона, и её слова слились с бесконечным потоком зловещих голосов.

_Они не найдут тебя, ты умрёшь раньше, чем они придут за тобой._

_Сделай, что должна._

_Спаси себя, золотая девочка._

_И ты будешь жить вечно._

Боль билась в ней сотнями обезумевших птиц. Слишком холодно. Она так устала. Если бы немного поспать, если бы раздобыть немного тепла, самую малость. По щекам скатывались слёзы, словно она вся истекала водой, выходила из собственных берегов. Отчаяние кружило над ней, опоясывало, холод терзал тело, выедая память о тепле. Она не справится, она останется здесь навсегда. И никто не найдёт даже воспоминаний о том, что когда-то Гермиона Грейнджер существовала. Несколько часов, тянувшихся так, словно Вечность низвергла их из собственной утробы, Гермиона металась по каменистому полу на четвереньках, как животное, в бреду и жажде, окружённая голосами, призывающими совершить её самое страшное злодеяние, чтобы выжить. Вернуться к друзьям, к тем, кого она любит. Пусть это прекратится, хватит, пожалуйста. Хватит. ХВАТИТХВАТИТХВАТИТ.

В руку легло что-то гладкое, присосалось, словно неотделимая часть кожи, её собственное продолжение. Плоть под лезвием была твёрдой и хрустела, словно только что выпавший снег. Руки слушались плохо, но рукоять кинжала лежала так плотно, что рука ни разу не соскользнула. На грудь, освобождённую от одежды, Гермиона положила диадему, которую нашла в шкатулке. Она обожгла ладонь, когда Гермиона прикоснулась к ней. На заиндевевшей коже Джеремайи уже виднелся выжженный след под диадемой. Крови было немного из-за холода, но она всё равно испачкалась, испачкалась ещё сильнее. Заклинание, выуженное из замёрзшей памяти, было произнесено и уже оставило след под языком. Вторая часть должна была последовать после поглощения плоти. Вынуть сердце было сложнее всего, Гермиона, почти обезумевшая, потратила на это очень много времени, в течение которого несколько раз теряла сознание и, придя в себя, снова принималась за работу. Она хотела выжить, хотела вернуться к друзьям, она делала это ради них. Она делала это, потому что у неё не было выбора.

О крестражах Гермиона прочла в библиотеке Блэков, и после ей снились кошмары многими месяцами, и нигде прежде не описывался обряд расщепления души. И она всё спрашивала у Гарри и Рона, что же нужно было сделать, что могло быть ужаснее убийства, но тем и в голову не приходило, что именно. Пока Гермиона не нашла старый фолиант, обтянутый кожей.

«Наичернейшая, пресквернейшая магия».

Рыдая, Гермиона поднесла ладони ко рту, она не чувствовала ни запахов, ни вкуса, словно под зубами был пластик, а не тугая и вязкая плоть. Холодные и склизкие, Гермиона проглатывала куски за кусками, набивая утробу и испытывая отвратительное чувство насыщения, которого хотела бы не знать. Когда у заваленного входа пещеры раздался взрыв и груду камней разбросали почти по всему периметру пещеры, Гермиона рыдала в голос, поглощая мёртвую плоть. Гарри и Рон нашли её сидящей над трупом, с окровавленной одеждой, руками и ртом. Они видели, как после яркой вспышки света тело Гермионы поднялось в воздух с разведёнными руками. Свет исходил и от самой Гермионы, чье тело было прорезано светящимися алым прожилками, словно кто-то вспорол её оболочку неровной линией, из-под которой выбивалось алое зарево. Пещеру трясло, до грядущего обвала оставались считанные минуты. Пространство было неустойчивым.

Гарри и Рон бросились к Гермионе, рухнувшей на пол и извивающейся в жутком крике.

— Рон! — закричал Гарри, пытаясь удержать Гермиону, колотящую руками и ногами по полу. — Нужно спрятать диадему!

Гермиона выгибалась так сильно, что он боялся, как бы она не переломилась.

— Мы не можем оставить её здесь! — отозвался Рон, набрасывая на диадему нейтрализующую магию ткань.

— Скоро всё рухнет, — крикнул Гарри, обхватывая Гермиону и пытаясь прижать к себе, — никто не должен узнать и никто не должен добраться до неё. Мы заберём остальное, но крестраж…

Он запнулся на этом слове, словно оно обожгло ему рот. Зрелище, открывшееся им, когда они смогли прорваться через груду камней, едва не лишило его рассудка. Вскрытая грудная клетка, окровавленная Гермиона с безумным взглядом и то, что последовало дальше… Гарри чувствовал, что к горлу подступил крик, но не мог позволить ему сорваться. Только не сейчас, когда Гермиона могла погибнуть.

— Мы никому не скажем, — шептал он, словно эти слова могли помочь Гермионе остаться с ними. — Никто никогда не узнает. Никто не навредит тебе.

Гермиона продолжала кричать, сила, с которой сотрясалось её тело, могла бы разрушить каменные стены вокруг них. Кровь сочилась из-под одежды. Всё было мокрым и холодным. Рон подоспел как раз в тот момент, когда её снова стало поднимать над землёй.

— Скажи мне, что она выживет, — взмолился Рон. — Гарри, скажи…

— Прекрати! — завопил Гарри, плотнее прижимая тело Гермионы к себе. — Нужно найти помощь!

Он поднял взгляд на друга и замер на мгновение.

— Я знаю, кто нам поможет.

Прежде чем обрушились камни, друзья трангрессировали, продолжая удерживать воющую от боли Гермиону.

Но тряска продолжалась, боль становилась всё сильнее, словно не существовало никакого предела. Пространство преисполнилось боли, огромные пласты погребли её под собой, заполняя каждую клетку. Чужие ладони легли на горящую кожу, она открыла глаза, видя перед собой лицо Нарциссы, что-то отчаянно шептавшей.

Гермиона вздрогнула, наконец позволяя реальности затопить сознание. Стены и крыша дрожали от вибрирующей энергии, шрам болел почти так же сильно, как во сне, но всё это было только сном, кошмаром, который должен был остаться в прошлом. Боковым зрением Гермиона заметила мечущиеся движения — Беллатрикс сновала из стороны в сторону, удерживая руками голову, словно та могла отделиться от тела. Нарцисса крепко удерживала её под собой.

— Почему мы на полу? — вдруг спросила Гермиона, чувствуя воспалённую влажную кожу чужих ладоней и частое сердцебиение — так близко они были.

— У тебя был кошмар…

— Не хватало, чтобы ты убила нас во сне, — выплюнула Беллатрикс, не останавливаясь ни на мгновение. — Чёртова грязнокровка, кто же знал, что ты ещё и безумна!.

— Беллатрикс! — зашипела Нарцисса, и от силы, с которой она произнесла имя сестры, Гермиона дёрнулась. Она ожидала, что Беллатрикс возмутится, но та промолчала.

Гермиона осторожно отстранилась, садясь на полу и опираясь о кресло. Тело била мелкая дрожь, но боль постепенно утихала. Она посмотрела на руки Нарциссы, которые она почему-то прижимала к груди.

— Я ранила тебя? — встревожено спросила Гермиона, тут же забирая чужие руки в свои. Под бинтом выступила кровь, мгновенно пропитав ткань. — Прости, — зашептала Гермиона, едва не бросившись целовать повреждённое запястье.

Беллатрикс убила бы её сразу.

Гермиона нахмурилась, осторожно забираясь пальцами под бинт, через мгновение она размотала ткань, чтобы взглянуть на рану. У Нарциссы явно был жар, её лихорадило, кожа покрылась испариной.

— Почему не заживает так долго? — голос Беллатрикс раздался совсем близко, и Гермиона едва не отскочила, когда поняла, что та оказалась рядом. Так близко, что их плечи соприкасались. Пальцы Беллатрикс удерживали пальцы Гермионы на запястье Нарциссы, но она, вероятно, не осознавала этого прикосновения, взволнованная раной сестры.

Гермиона же не могла понять, что следовало сделать, она замерла, глядя на то место, где тепло билось между их кожей. Нужно было просто отнять руку, высвободиться из-под этого прикосновения, но она не могла пошевелиться. Словно парализованная. Беллатрикс тем временем уже отпустила запястье, но не отстранилась. Она приложила тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу Нарциссы, потрогала щёки.

— Когти людоволков отравлены, — произнесла Нарцисса, убирая от лица руки сестры, но не выпуская их из ладоней. — Заживление будет проходить тяжелее и дольше.

Беллатрикс повернулась к Гермионе, и их лица оказались очень близко, так, что можно было ощутить чужое дыхание на своих губах. Неуютная и опасная близость. Её чёрные глаза блестели в полумраке, выражая полное недоверие и подозрение.

— Почему твои раны зажили так быстро? — спросила она, прищурившись и даже не думая отстраняться. Гермиона, не отводя взгляда, потянулась к краю футболки, чтобы показать, что шрамы ещё свежи. Она уже потянула ткань вверх, забыв, что благодаря первобытной магии, прошедшей через неё тогда, раны затянулись быстрее, чем должны были, и тут Нарцисса, дёрнувшаяся так резко, что едва не повалилась на неё, перехватила её руки и одёрнула край одежды, едва не закричав: с ума сошла?

Гермиона только теперь осознала, что если бы Беллатрикс увидела шрам, то поняла бы, что могло оставить такой след. Повисло молчание, да такое, что из него можно было бы делать петли и оборачивать вокруг шеи. Беллатрикс переводила взгляд с одной на другую и всё больше хмурилась.

— Из-за магии, которую использовала Гермиона, — произнесла, наконец, Нарцисса. — Мы должны разобраться с тем, что творится в лесу. Если это выйдет за его пределы, к маглам, волшебный мир будет подвергнут риску обнаружения.

Она говорила очень чётко и быстро, словно сбрасывала камни. И это почему-то отвлекло и Беллатрикс, и Гермиону от того, что произошло.

По полу поползли первые лучи рассвета, выбивая в пространстве чёткие очертания всех троих женщин. Они пережили эту ночь, самое тяжёлое предстояло впереди. Когда израненные звери остаются в замкнутом пространстве, вынужденные выживать, неизбежно случается беда. Над ними нависла тень грядущего, словно злейший враг с занесённым кинжалом.

Нарцисса знала то, что погубит или её сестру, или Гермиону.

Но оказалась не готовой выбирать.

Дождь закончился, оставив тревожную прохладу.

Пахло смолой и гарью.

Где-то сбывалось пророчество.


End file.
